Becoming A Priority
by neverendingfangirl11
Summary: What if when Caroline turned off her humanity, she left town? she went on a road trip but got herself unintentionally at New Orleans? See what are the Original's reactions about her appearance. NO STEROLINE ROMANCE. NO BONNIE AND DAMON TRAPPED IN A PRISON. NO HAYLEY PREGNANCY.
1. Chapter 1

KLAROLINE FANFICTION

CHAPTER I

 **"You don't have to go, Caroline"** Matt plead

He was in front of Caroline, telling her everything - anything just to make her stay in Mystic Falls. After the Sheriff's, Caroline's mom, funeral, Caroline switched her humanity off.

And just like any other vampire with their humanity off, they went off feeding on humans without care.

Matt was searching for Caroline to talk to her and attempt to bring back her humanity. He saw some trail of bodies near the boundary of Mystic Falls and found Caroline sitting on the good of the car.

Caroline looked at Matt in the eye. **"I can hear your heartbeat, Matt. I can smell the blood in your veins. I want to feed on you but I'm resisting now. Why? because your my friend, Matt"**

 **"Then that means you still care, Caroline,"** Matt said. **"Turn on your switch, Care"**

Caroline shook her head **"No, I will not! I'm enjoying this right now! I like not caring for other people. Just me, being selfish"**

 **"Care, this is not you"** Matt replied

Caroline chuckled **"That's sweet of you, Matt but I'm still leaving this stupid town"** She opened the driver's door and went inside the car.

 **"Where are you going?"** Matt asked

Caroline shrugged. **"Don't know. I don't have a destination in mind. I guess** **I'll go where there's a lot of people to eat"**

She started the engine and looked at Matt once again. **"Tell the others to not look for me. If they care enough to ask about me, that is"**

Matt shook his head and slowly walked towards Caroline **"Care, you know we do care about you"**

Caroline snickered **"Oh save your speech, Matt. I'm tired of hearing that kind of speeches. Don't worry, okay? I'll be fine."**

It's been days since Caroline left Mystic Falls. She was having a road trip, lost track of the location. She just stops to feed then drive away again. Sometimes stop on a bar then get herself drunk.

She was enjoying being like this. Humanity off. Alone. Adventure. Seeing the world. Away from people she knows.

Caroline hummed as she was driving. When she felt hunger. Caroline sighed **"I guess, it's time to feed"**

She stopped the car in front of a bar **"ooh, There's a hottie over there"** as she eyed the man she saw.

She approached the man who smirked at her **"Well hello there beautiful"** the man greeted her

Caroline smiled, **"Hello"**

 **"Want to have a drink?"** the man offered

Caroline looked at him in the eye **"Yes, I'm kind of thirsty right now"** her eyes start to dilate **"You will be calm and don't you dare scream. Just enjoy my lips on your neck"**

Some bar in New Orleans Klaus, Kol and Marcel were getting drunk. The bar was full of vampires that under their command

Every night was a party. It was always like this ever since the Original family arrived at New Orleans once again

After the Original family left the town Mystic Falls, They decided to visit their favorite city, New Orleans, the city that was once theirs and the city they've grown to love

When they arrived, they met up with Marcel, who they once thought dead when their father ventured his way to the city in the past.

Marcel approached them with open arms, telling them the things that had happened after they left. He was waiting for them to return all these years and gave his leading powers to the family easily. Saying that it was originally theirs and that he was just a proxy.

Klaus gladly receives the power and was pleased that Marcel was giving it without a fight. And as usual, the Original family was feared and respected in the city. They are the ruler and no one dares to challenge them

But right now, they were at war with the witches. The witches were trying to overrule the vampires and claim the city as theirs

As they were waiting for the witches to attack, they plan to enjoy their selves. And that leads to

why Klaus, Kol and Marcel are at the bar

 **"Looks like our older brother decided to join the fun** Nik **"** Kol said as he raised his glass to where Elijah was.

Klaus and Marcel turned their heads and Elijah saw them. Elijah approached them. The vampires in the surroundings cleared away from his path

 **"Hello brother, what can we do for you?"** Klaus greeted

 **"Well, I have an information that you, Niklaus, can never disregard"** Elijah informed as he fix his suit

 **"And that would be?"** Klaus asked

 **" Did the witches made an attack?"** Marcel asked

Elijah shook his head **"I believe that this information does not involve with the current issues that are present in our city"**

 **"So if it doesn't involve with the current war then why do you make it sound like this information of yours is valuable?"** Kol asked, curiousness present in his eyes

 **"Well, for starters, I know Niklaus and I know he can't ignore this"** Elijah said while staring at Klaus intently. Klaus' curiosity perked up and he was starting to get irritated at his brother for taking his time to telling his newfound information

 **"Just get to the point Elijah"** Klaus drawled

Elijah looked at the three people in front of him. Both Marcel and Kol looking at him with interest and Klaus has his stony expression on his face like he is expecting something bad

 **"Miss Forbes is in town"**

Elijah observed the reactions of the three. Marcel looks confused, probably doesn't know how the name can bring such an impact to them especially Niklaus

Elijah also observed Kol's reaction. At first, he has a blank expression then when the information finally sink in, his expression turned to mischievous **"Now that's an interesting news Elijah"**

Elijah noticed Klaus froze the moment his declaration finished. He can see how Klaus' stony expression turned to surprise to happy then sour. Elijah raised an eyebrow for that.

 **"Are you certain that it's her?"** Klaus asked, his voice was calm but Elijah can recognize the hidden rage

When Elijah was about to respond, Camille, the bartender, approached the group. **"Hello everyone, Elijah! I'm surprised to see you here"**

Elijah nodded his head politely at Camille. **"So, what can I get you guys?"** Camille asked

 **"We'll have a..."** Marcel started but Klaus interrupted him, **"Not now Camille, We're having a serious conversation in here and your presence is not needed"**

Camille was dumbfounded

Marcel looks surprised

Kol whistled like he was enjoying the scene in front of him

Elijah was indifferent, clearly not affected by Klaus' behavior

Camille left immediately, not even bothering to say goodbye.

 **"What the hell man?"** Marcel scolded

Klaus just waved his hand clearly wasn't bothered by the way he treated Camille. **"I don't have time for that, Marcellus"**

Kol tapped Marcel's shoulder. **"Let it go, man. Trust me you don't want to deal with Nik right now"**

 **"Answer me, Elijah!"** Klaus snarled

Elijah didn't waver but instead took a seat beside Marcel who was in front of Klaus **"Yes, I believe that it was Miss Forbes that I've met earlier"**

Klaus clenched his jaw. He was furious. Why did Caroline meet Elijah instead of him? Wasn't he the one she should seek out when she decides to visit New Orleans?

Kol, who was entertained by his brother's reactions, asked: **"So, why did the two of you meet?"**

 **"We merely bumped into each other while I was on my way here. She was a bit ..."** Elijah responds and looked at Klaus. Klaus glares at him darkly so Elijah cleared his throat and continue slowly, **"different"**

Klaus stood up **"Where is she?"**

 **"We bumped at a bar near the cemetery, Niklaus"**

Klaus stormed off. By looking at him, You can clearly see that the Original hybrid is fuming

 **"What do you mean by different, brother?"** Kol asked. Elijah sighed **"I think Miss Forbes is not being her own self right now"**

Kol, understanding what he meant, reacted **"Really? Now that spices things up!"**

 **"Can someone please enlighten me who is this girl?"** Marcel huffed

 **"You'll meet her soon, pal. I'm sure Nik will find her"** Kol replied. **"And I warn you, you'll** **be surprised at Nik"** and chuckled. Elijah smirked

 **"Bloody brothers, leaving their little sister behind while they were planning on having fun"** Rebekah cussed

She was on her way to the bar where she was planning on joining her brothers

 **"What the bloody hell?!"** Rebekah cursed as she saw a familiar blonde across the street **"Was that Caroline?"**

She followed the blonde quietly making sure that her presence was still unknown to the other vampire. She realized that the blonde was accompanied by a human

What is she doing? Is she going to feed on the human? What the hell ever happened to her bunny diet?

Rebekah was perplexed with Caroline's actions. What is wrong with her? I thought to feed on humans was a big no no to her

When the human was almost drained of the blood, Caroline stopped sucking and bit her wrist. She fed the human with her blood and after that compelled the human to forget and leave

When the human was finally out of their sight. Caroline said, **" You can come out now"**

 **"Crap,"** Rebekah thought and when she was about to go out from her hiding place. Another voice came out, **"Well, I'm surprised, I never thought I'd see you feed straight from the vein, love"**

Klaus stepped in their view. He was smirking at Caroline. Rebekah remained at her hiding spot and whispered softly **"Nik"**

 **"Oh, it's you"** Caroline replied as she faced Klaus

Klaus' smirk widens as he approached Caroline but still keeping a safe distance between the two of them. He was just staring at her intently.

Rebekah rolled her eyes as she witnesses the scene before her. Oh God. Can't Nik just stop staring at her and ask her why the bloody hell is she here?

Caroline, who is also starting to get annoyed by the lack of words between the two of them, finally said, **"What are you doing here?"**

 **"And hello to you too, Caroline"** Klaus greeted as he placed his hands on his back. Caroline rolled her eyes

 **"I was informed that there was a new vampire in my city. So, I figured that I should meet the vampire personally"**

 **"Wait. Are you saying that I'm in New Orleans?"**

Klaus paused and blinked his eyes. **"Why yes, sweetheart. You're in my city right now. I thought it was your intention to come here"**

Caroline shook her head **"No, I have no intention of coming here. I've pretty much avoided this place! Damn that bitch!"**

Klaus clenched his jaw and his posture change to something ready for a fight **"Now, Tell me sweetheart, Who was this bitch you were referring to? Did she harm you?"**

 **"Does it matter?"** Caroline sighed **"It's not like you still care"**

Klaus tensed **"What happened, Caroline?"**

 **"Nothing! And if you excuse me, I need to feed"**

Klaus moved a step closer to Caroline. **"It's not like I'm against of you feeding on the vein but would you mind if I ask why love?"**

Caroline smiled at him, sarcastically. **"As you can see, I have no humanity right now. I'm actually entertained the thought of not caring at all! It's fun!"**

 **"Oh, I can see that sweetheart. When I saw you and noticed your change. I instantly assumed you turn your switch off but what you did to the human a while ago amused me"**

Caroline gave him a puzzled look

 **"How many have you fed on since you've arrived, love?"**

 **"Well, so far, four humans including earlier. God! I almost fed on a vampire! but he was kind of hot, you know"**

Klaus chose to ignore her statement. **"You fed on three people but then there was no report that there were dead bodies found in the city, I assume you fed them your blood and compelled**

 **them too?"**

Caroline rolled her eyes. **"So what?"**

 **"Sweetheart, most vampire with no humanity doesn't bother to feed their prey their blood and compel. They just suck the blood and move to another"**

Caroline scoffed, **"Please, if this is your way of telling me that I'm a good person, a light, blah, blah, blah. I don't want to hear it, Klaus"**

Klaus narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists, **"Unfortunately darling, I'm not planning on leaving you like this"**

 **"What? You better stay away from me, Klaus!"**

 **"I will not! I will not turn blind eye to what's happening to you, Caroline! I can't!"**

 **"Stop that! Stop saying things that you don't actually mean, Klaus! I've had enough! You're just a big bad hybrid to me! Nothing more, nothing less!"**

 **"And you mean something to me, Caroline! Much more than anyone has ever been!"**

Klaus was at rage. He was tired of being rejected by Caroline. He was mad and have thousand of questions in his head about Caroline, he has these unexplained emotions towards her that even though they are apart for a long time didn't even waver. It was always been there.

Voices were heard using his Vamp hearing but apparently, Caroline doesn't care, thinking it must just be some mere group of humans but Klaus knew better and cursed

 **"Let's continue this chat at another place, shall we?"**

 **"What?"**

In a flash, Klaus snapped Caroline's neck and caught her body. **"Sorry love, We're at war right now and I don't want anyone to know about you or else you will be in danger"**

Klaus carried Caroline's body and vamped away

Rebekah went out to her hiding spot. Seriously? Nik have not noticed my presence? Was he too distracted? She scoffed

Caroline without humanity? Feeding on humans? No intentions of being here? The bitch? Rebekah shook her head. Too many information in one night.

She sighed. But seeing Nik tonight? She smiled. Oh, Caroline, you have no idea the effects you have on my brother. If only you knew how much of a sap he is when it comes to you. You make him bearable

Now, time to get some answers.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER II**

 **"WHAT THE HELL KLAUS!"**

Caroline's shriek was heard all over the house

 **"I assume that Niklaus found Miss Forbes last night?"** Elijah asked Kol

 **"Yes, saw him carrying her body to the guestroom. I might guess that he snapped her neck"** Kol answered

Elijah and Kol are currently in the dining room, enjoying their breakfast

 **"Damn. who's that girl that Klaus is arguing with? She's fierce"** Marcel announced as he descended the stairs

Kol grinned at him, **"That would be our lovely Forbes"**

Marcel grinned back **"Never heard a girl argue with Klaus without backing down. She's brave"**

 **"There are many traits you can admire on Miss Forbes, Marcellus. Especially when it comes to Niklaus"** Elijah said

Kol nodded, **"Now that she's here. Man, This place will be full of surprises"**

 **"What's our agenda today, 'Lijah?"** Kol asked

Elijah shook his head **"I don't know. We have to wait for Niklaus to inform us about his plans"**

 **"Their argument will take the whole day!"**

 **"We must wait, Kol"**

Suddenly a vampire speed went past them followed by another then a loud crash was heard somewhere in the living room. Everyone turned to look

Caroline was on the wall and trapped between Klaus' arms

 **"Will you listen to me?!"** Klaus brawled

Caroline was struggling to get herself free. **"No! I will not! I want to get out of here!** "

 **"You can't. There's a war going on"**

 **"Well, I'm not involved in it! This war has nothing to do with me!"**

Klaus grabbed Caroline's arms **"The war revolves around witches and vampires. And if you notice, you're a vampire sweetheart. So the witches will certainly attack you!"**

 **"I'd like to see them try. I will suck the blood out of their bodies in an instant"**

 **"Such bravery, love. But it is not in your beliefs to kill"**

 **"In case you haven't noticed, I don't care about my beliefs!"**

Klaus inhaled sharply. He glared daggers at Caroline **"Don't make me compel you, Caroline"**

Caroline scoffed **"What's stopping you anyway? You could have compelled me the moment I woke up!"**

Klaus sighed and released Caroline **"stop being stubborn, Caroline. I will not let you leave my city. Not like this!"**

Caroline faced him head on, **"Watch me"**

Caroline walked towards the door and was about to leave when two young vampires block her path

 **"Seriously?!"** Caroline shrieked at Klaus

Klaus smirked at her evilly, **"I'm the alpha, love. When I say you can not leave, you can't"** Caroline stomped her feet and huffed loudly

Klaus snickered at her childish behavior and looked around **"Elijah, brother. You have to come with me. We need to go somewhere"** Elijah nodded

 **"Where are you going? How come I am not invited?"** Kol whined

 **"Kol, Marcel. You two have to stay here. Make sure that our guest will never leave this house"** Klaus commanded

 **"I will not be held captive!"** Caroline declared

 **"You don't have a choice, love"** Klaus replied

They were glaring at each when finally Caroline huffed **"Fine then."** She smirks and approached Kol

 **"Hi, you're Kol Mikaelson, right? We haven't been formally introduced the last time we met at Mystic Falls, I'm Caroline"** Caroline introduced and smile at him seductively. Kol, who would not pass a chance to annoy his older brother, took Caroline's hand and placed a kiss on top of it " **A pleasure to meet you, darling"** Caroline giggled

Klaus stiffened at the scene unfolding in front of him. He glared at Kol who responded him with a naughty smile **"Niklaus we have to leave. We have matters to attend to"** Elijah reminded him

 **"Go on. I will stay here. I'll enjoy myself with your brother's accompany. I'll try to get to know him"** Caroline said and winked at Klaus. Kol chuckled **"Oh, you will love me, darling"**

Klaus sighed and faced Kol. **"You better be on your best behavior Kol or else..."**

 **"I know, I know. You'll dagger me. Same old threats, Nik"**

Klaus growled **"You better do well. Let's go, Elijah. Marcel, you better keep an eye on them"** One last glance at Caroline then they left

 **"FINALLY!"** Caroline exclaimed as she raised both of her hands up

 **"You look happy, love. I don't think Nik will be pleased with your reaction"** Kol commented

 **"He thinks he can control every being on this planet! I'm not going to be one of them"** Caroline replied

 **"Darling, My brother is the most powerful supernatural being in the world"** Kol reminded her. Caroline rolled her eyes **"I'm not scared of him"** Kol was impressed with her sass

 **"I know sweetheart"** Kol replied as he went closer to Caroline and look at her in the eye. **"But just to be sure that the dagger will not be in my heart anytime soon"** Kol's eyes dilated **"You can not leave this house not until Nik will arrive"**

 **"I can not leave this house"** Caroline repeated

 **"Now that's good!"** Kol clapped his hands

Caroline woke up from her reverie. **"Really? Compulsion? ugh!"** Kol smiled at her naughtily. **"Well, I'm not Nik darling. I can compel whenever I like"**

Caroline huffed **"Arrogance. Great. Must be a family trait"** And she sat down on the sofa. She looked around the place **"Well, at least this is a great house to be trapped on"** Kol snorted **"What do you expect from Mikaelsons, love? We're royalty"**

Caroline rolled her eyes. She noticed Marcel standing in the corner **"Who are you?"** Marcel smiled at her

 **"His name is Marcel"** Kol answered

 **"I was not asking you Kol"** Caroline snapped

Kol shrugged. **"I can answer whenever I want"**

Caroline approached Marcel and smiled at her seductively **"Hi I'm Caroline"** She introduced herself. Marcel smiled at her haughtily **"Yeah, I heard. You're quite famous in this family"** Caroline bit her lip and looked at Marcel. **"I hope they're not telling you anything bad about me"** as she touched Marcel's arm

 **"Oh no, they didn't. Your name was just mentioned a couple of times"** Marcel replied as he gave into Caroline's advances and held Caroline's waist **"How about we'll get to know each other then?"** Caroline suggested and winked at him

Kol snorted **"He's Klaus adoptive son, darling"**

 **"What?"** Caroline asked as she instantly let go of Marcel. **"It's true"** Marcel agreed. Caroline made a face and turned her back and sat on the sofa once again

 **"Is he the son of one of your brother's conquests or something?"** Caroline asked, disgustedly. **"Is that jealousy I hear?"** Kol teased **"Oh shut up. I don't care. No humanity, remember?"** Kol snickered

 **"Whatever"** Caroline said and stood up. **"I'll just roam around here since there's nothing fun to do"**

 **"KOL, I'M HUNGRY!"**

Caroline announced as she entered the living room once again

Marcel and Kol looked at her **"And I care because...?"** Caroline rolled her eyes and stomped her feet. Marcel chuckled **"There's a cup full of blood in the fridge"**

 **"I want a blood that's fresh from the vein,"** Caroline said. Kol stared at her **"Caroline Forbes, Never thought I'd see the day that yo will be drinking from the vein"**

 **"Get over it. Just get me some hot human"** Caroline demanded **"Why should I? Get one yourself"** Kol responded coolly. **"I would but in case you have forgotten, I can't go out in this damn house because of your stupid compulsion!"** Caroline snapped

 **"Alright! Geez, you sound like my bloody brother!"** Kol said. Caroline scoffed. Kol nodded at Marcel, relaying a command. Marcel left

Caroline took a seat in front of Kol **"Where did your brothers run off to, anyway?"**

 **"Must be the place where the coven of witches are staying"** Kol answered, **"I thought there's a war going on between the vampires and witches?"** Caroline asked

 **"There is but you know my brother. Always the impatient one. I guess he's tired of waiting for the witches to attack"**

Caroline made a face. Kol found her expression amusing. **"You do know that my brother is a sociopath, right?"** Kol stated. Caroline rolled her eyes **"Of course and I do know how much of a creepy stalker he is too"** Kol chuckled

 **"Here they are"** Marcel announced as he brought two girls and one boy, **"They're all tourists"**

Kol grinned at her and tilted his head as if challenging her to feed on the human. Caroline rolled her eyes again and positioned at the neck of the human **"I was not lying about feeding on the vein, you know"** and as proof, she fed then Kol and Marcel followed

When Caroline's human was almost drained of blood, she let go. She bit her wrist and fed the human her blood. She looked around and saw Kol and Marcel still feeding **"Seriously?"**

Caroline grabbed the two other humans and fed each one of them her blood. **"What the bloody hell?!"** Kol cursed, furious for being stopped. Marcel was also surprised but chose to stay quiet

 **"Just because you want to suck all their blood doesn't mean you have to kill them"** Caroline scolded

Caroline looked at the three humans checking if their wounds were already healed and compelled each one of them to leave and forget everything that happened

 **"Really love? For someone who has no humanity, you still bother to feed and compel?"** Kol questioned **"Yes"** Caroline snapped. Kol rolled his eyes this time

 **"They're beings too Kol, like us"**

 **"They're food!"**

 **"At certain point, they are but mostly they are**

 **living!"**

 **"Are you certain that your switch is off?"** Kol asked sarcastically **"Because the way you're behaving does not look like humanity off to me"**

 **"Her humanity's off, alright,"** Another voice said

They all turned around **"Rebekah"** Caroline said

 **"Little sister! Where have you been all night?"** Kol asked teasingly **"Is this a walk of shame, perhaps?"**

Rebekah threw her bag at Kol **"You wish. I had matters to attend to last night"** Marcel raised an eyebrow at that. Rebekah ignored him and turned to Caroline

 **"So, you turned off your humanity"** Rebekah stated

 **"Isn't that obvious?"** Caroline retorted

 **"I'm starting to doubt that, darling"** Kol inserted

 **"Well, seeing that you still feed on the vein, that tells something. Your switch's off, alright but you still have some control. Must be because you're such a control freak"**

Caroline scoffed at Rebekah's statement **"Trying hard much?"**

Rebekah crossed her arms, **"Let's have a chat, shall we?"** Caroline shrugged **"Privately"** Rebekah added and glared at Kol and Marcel.

 **"We got here first, sister. Why don't the two of you find another place to chat"** Kol countered

 **"Kol! Would you please have some manners?"** Rebekah scolded. Kol huffed and stood up

 **"Do not let her out of your sight. Nik will dagger you if anything happens to her"** Kol warned. **"Like I don't know about that already"** Rebekah uttered

 **"What do you want to talk about?"** Caroline asked as soon as they were left alone.

 **"What are you doing here?"** Rebekah asked, accusation present in her eyes

 **"Hold up! I didn't want to be here in the first place. I lost track of time and location while I was enjoying my road trip"**

 **"Who was the bitch you mentioned last night?"**

 **"Wait. You were there last night?! You were eavesdropping?"**

Rebekah shrugged **"I was following you when Nik decided to show up"**

 **"And you didn't leave us alone?"**

Rebekah rolled her eyes **"What happened Caroline? Why did you leave Mystic Falls?"**

Caroline scoffed **"So, are we like friends now?"**

 **"Stop trying to be a mean girl, Caroline. You and I both know it's a facade"**

 **"So, will you tell me what the bloody hell happened to you or I'll force it out on you?"**

Caroline huffed **"I just got bored and decided to leave Mystic Falls. It was just a small pony town. I got tired of it"**

 **"Bored? In Mystic Falls?"** Rebekah asked, flabbergast **"That place is prone to supernatural disasters and you just said that you got bored in there?"** Rebekah looked at her like she was out of her mind

Caroline shrugged and mutter, **"Well, the current supernatural problem that they have right now is a doppelganger-vampire with no humanity"**

 **"Elena"**

 **"The one and only"**

 **"Again? She turned it off?"**

 **"Yes, she found her problem that having to chose who between the two brothers so hard that she turned it off"**

 **"You're her friend, why are you not trying to help her?"**

 **"Why bother? I have problems on my own and besides everyone else is trying to help her"**

 **"What happened after you turned off your humanity? Where were they?"**

 **"I don't know. I turned it off then left town after I was down with my feeding rampage"**

 **"Well, are they trying to search for you, right now?"**

 **"If Elena has still no humanity then I doubt it"**

 **"What kind of friends are they?!"**

Caroline tutted. **"You seem to forget that in** **Mystic Falls, Elena's the first priority, Rebekah"** Caroline spread her arms **"Like always, the list never changes!"**

Rebekah looked at her sympathetically, Caroline rolled her eyes **"Oh please, save me from your sympathy, I'm used to that list anyway"** Rebekah tapped Caroline's shoulder. **"For the record, I like you better than sweet innocent Elena"**

Caroline tsked **"You just want to be my friend"** but she smiled a little. Rebekah returned a tiny smile too.

Outside the room, the three Mikaelson brothers and Marcel were there. Klaus and Elijah arrived home, seeing Kol and Marcel outside the living room

Elijah gave Marcel a questioning look and was responded by Marcel pointing at Kol then to his ear. The two guys nodded and focus on their vamp hearing

 **"What kind of friends does she have?"** Kol asked

 **"Well, you've met the people in Mystic Falls, Kol"** Elijah replied

 **"I knew there was a reason why I hated them"** Kol mumbled. Klaus raised an eyebrow at his little brother **"They did try to kill you using the Gilbert hunter"**

 **"but I was smart and escaped their trap"** Kol retorted **"You almost fell into their trap until I swooped in and saved you"** Elijah countered

 **"Man, it sounds like you have many great adventures in Mystic Falls"** Marcel commented

Kol huffed. **"That's what family does, anyway. They save each other"** Klaus just smirked at his brother's childish antics and decided to enter the living room

 **"Isn't this sweet, two lovely girls bonding together"** Klaus snickered. Rebekah rolled her eyes **"What do you want, Nik?"**

 **"We have few things to discuss before we proceed to our night party later"** Klaus mentioned

 **"There's a party?"** Caroline asked, excitedly

 **"Yes sweetheart and before you go and prepare we have things to talk about"** Klaus snarled

Caroline crossed her arms **"Don't you dare tell me that I can't attend to this party!"**

Klaus sighed **"Just take a seat, Caroline!"**

Everyone positioned their selves in the living room, leaving Klaus the only one standing

 **"There's a party at the garden tonight hosted by us. Now, I want you all to be on your best behavior"**

 **"We should be the ones telling you that, Nik. You're always up to something when there's a party"** Rebekah retorted

 **"Can I talk without interruptions?!"** Klaus snarled

 **"Now, You all know that this is a vampire party even though they are our kind that does not mean we have to let our guards down or else there will be consequences!"**

 **"What Niklaus is trying to say is not to tell anyone who our lovely Miss Forbes is"** Elijah elaborated

 **"She's a new face, Elijah, Someone is bound to ask who she is,"** Marcel said

 **"We'll just tell them that she's a new vampire. A tourist and transformed by yours truly"** Kol said. **"You know that everyone thinks that I'm reckless so they won't question my actions"**

 **"That could actually work, Kol. I never thought someone as dumb as you can actually think"** Rebekah stated. Kol growled at her sister

 **"ENOUGH!"** Klaus chastised **"We'll apply Kol's suggestion"** Caroline stood up **"Wow, gee thanks guys for asking my opinion in this matter"**

Caroline looked at them **"I don't need your protection. I can take care of myself!"** She said sassily and walked towards the stairs

 **"You better not draw any attention to yourself later, Caroline!"** Klaus growled. **"Like I care"** Caroline retorted. Klaus glared at everyone, wanting to redirect his frustrations from Caroline but instead he exhaled angrily and walked out

Klaus glared at everyone, wanting to redirect his frustrations from Caroline but instead he exhaled angrily and walked out

The three siblings shared hidden smirks as they saw how Klaus tried to control his temper

The party was awesome. The music was loud and the vampires were enjoying without caring. Caroline was a bit tipsy already and keeps on talking to some random guys. Others were asking for her identity to Marcel and Marcel sells Kol's

story

Klaus was just a couple of tables away from the location of Caroline. He was eyeing her movements intently and growl every time a vampire dares to talk to her and flirt

He can see that Caroline was enjoying herself and let loose, Even though he does not approve on how she was flirting in front of him but still, he does not want to spoil her

fun

 **"Look Bekah, our dear brother is grumpy"** Kol teased **"I am sure it has something to do with the blonde who is dancing on the dance floor right now"** Rebekah joined

 **"Go away, you two"** Klaus snarled **"Where's the fun in that, Nik?"** Kol snickers. **"Yes brother, we want to enjoy the opportunity to torment you"** Rebekah added

 **"I will dagger the both of you!"** Klaus threatened

 **"Daggers again? Find other threats Nik"** Kol said

 **"Just admit that you are irritated that she is not paying attention to you,"** Rebekah said

Klaus growled at them showing his fangs but the two remained unaffected and just snickered at their brother's behavior

 **"Niklaus, control yourself. We're at a party"** Elijah scolded as he joined the three.

 **"Kol, Rebekah, stop teasing your brother. You both know how moody he gets"** Kol and Rebekah scoffed

 **"Oh, Good Elijah you're here. Remind these two why they should be afraid of me and stop their nonsense teasing"** Klaus said and turned to watch where he last saw Caroline. Klaus' eyes widened as he watched the surroundings **"Where is she?!"** then growled at Kol and Rebekah again

 **"Calm yourself Niklaus. Miss Forbes is accompanied by Marcel and his friends at the bar counter right now"** Elijah informed. Klaus immediately looks at the bar counter and there she saw what his brother said. Klaus snarled

Kol grinned **"Actually Bekah, Did you know that Caroline flirted with Marcel earlier?"**

 **"Really? Caroline must be having fun flirting with him"** Rebekah responded

Klaus glared at them

 **"Kol, do you smell that?"** Rebekah asked

 **"I don't know what you're talking about sister, I only smell the scent of alcohol,"** Kol said

 **"I smell jealousy brother. somewhere sitting near us"**

 **"Oh shut up the two of you!"** Klaus drawled. He glared at them darkly. **"I told her not to draw any attention!"** Klaus muttered

 **"She didn't brother. She just tend to stand out, naturally"** Elijah commented **"Miss Forbes' beauty is something you want to keep looking at"**

 **"Look at how she attracts the men, Bekah. aren't you jealous?"** Kol teased. Rebekah scoffed **"She can all have them"**

 **"Shut up or I'll tear your organs out,"** Klaus said and drowned his drink. He stood up and went towards where Caroline is.

Kol chuckled. **"That's what he also said to me when I attempted to talk to him about how I want to taste Caroline in Mystic Falls. I did not know, he was actually serious at her"**

Rebekah gave him a disgusted look

 **"Oh don't look at me like that sister. I would have also gone after her if Nik did not have dibs on her already"**

HI, I'm a newbie writer so bear with me if the story is kind of dull. I just want to try to write and publish my works!

Thank you for reading this by the way! And if you have suggestions and comments, I'll be open!:)

By the way, thank you for the favorites and review:)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: THIS STORY IS AN AU STORY, OKAY?:)

THANK YOU FOR READING THIS FAR BY THE WAY, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!:)

ENJOY READING!:)

CHAPTER III

 **"You're up early,Nik"** Rebekah greeted as she and her other siblings entered the dining room. She saw Klaus already seated at the head of the table

 **"Did you even sleep at all?"** Kol teased as he grab some cups full of blood in the fridge

 **"I suggest you two should shut up. I am not in the mood to entertain your nonsense behavior"** Klaus hissed

The two were about to retort when Elijah decided to interrupt them, **"What is our agenda today, Niklaus?"**

 **"Today is all about retrieving Caroline's humanity"** Klaus declared, seriously

Everyone was startled. They were amused on how Klaus keeps on surprising them on his behavior when it comes to the blonde vampire. He even dares to put on hold a day to plan strategies for the war just to spend his concentration on Caroline

 **"That's very peculiar coming from you, Niklaus"** Elijah said as his face tells that he was astonished

 **"You're really turning into a sap, Nik"** Rebekah bewildered

Kol snigger, **"Our dear brother, I never really thought I would see this day"**

Klaus, irked by his siblings behavior, grumbled **"Suppress that astound expressions in your faces. I need you to focus to the serious matters at hand"**

 **"Of course, Niklaus. We'll help you turn Miss Forbes' humanity back on"** Elijah assured him

 **"If you ask my, I don't think it's off anyway. She still cares about others"** Kol shrugged

 **"She still feeds on the vein, Kol. Knowing her, she rather goes with her bunny diet than feed on a human directly"** Rebekah retorted

 **"She still has some control in her urges. She still feel emotions like anger and frustrations. Her light is still there despite having no humanity"** Klaus said, proudly

Elijah felt inquistive **"If she still have those human qualities without humanity then that's very rare"**

 **"Only Caroline, if you ask me, I have not encounter one that is similar all my life"** Kol inserted

 **"How about we focus on the question on how to turn Caroline's humanity back on"** Klaus retorted

 **"We need to know why she turned it off in the first place"** Elijah informed. **"Then there's going to be a bloody million reasons why!"** Kol said

 **"It could be about her friends, family, love, pain, heartbreak or just the lack of human blood!"** Kol went on

 **"We might consider her friends in Mystic Falls. She told Rebekah about them yesterday"** Elijah said

 **"That bloody doppelganger causing unnecessary dramas . . . "** Klaus cursed and went on, saying how stupid her friends are for being too focused on Elena and taking Caroline for granted

 **"I think I might have an answer for Caroline's reason but I'm not sure"** Rebekah finally spoke

Everyone turned to look at her. Klaus looked at her asking why she was telling them that now, **"Then by all means, tell us!"**

Rebekah sighed . . .

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

After eavesdropping on Nik and Caroline, she decided to get some answers. So she called Matt, the only one in Mystic Falls gang that she still have communication with

 _ **"Hello?"**_

 **"Can you please tell me what is Caroline's bloody reason for coming in New Orleans?"**

 _ **"Wait. Caroline is in New Orleans?"**_

 **"I just told you! Now tell me, what's her reason?"**

 _ **"I don't know, Bekah. I just knew that she's planning on a road trip on her own"**_

 **"I just saw her talking to Nik"**

 _ **"Klaus? Bekah, I need to tell you that Caroline has no humanity right now"**_

 **"Like I don't know about that already!"**

 **"Tell me the reason why she switched it off?"**

 _ **"It's kind of complicated"**_

 **"Tell me when I get there"**

Matt and Rebekah met at the boundary line of Mystic Falls

 **"Hey"** Matt greeted

 **"Hi"** Rebekah responded

 **"How are you?"**

 **"Fine."** Rebekah smiled **"But let's get to the main reason why I'm here, what happened Matt?"**

Matt sighed, **"I don't know, really. I don't know why she turned it off. I didn't expect it"**

 **"As you already know, Sheriff Forbes got sick with a human disease not anything supernatural"**

 **"Yes, I know, You already told me about that, That's why Nik compelled the best doctors to go to Mystic Falls and cure Caroline's mother"** Matt gave Rebekah a questioning look

 **"Never you mind. Continue"** Rebekah waved her hand

 **"The doctors tried their best to heal Care's mom but the disease was found a bit too late that is already spread all over body but then Caroline thought about using vampire blood to heal her"**

 **"Oh no, she did not!"** Rebekah exclaimed

 **"I stopped her at first saying that it was too risky so she set a mission on herself to find a similar patient that has a similar cancer to her mother. She did and she fed him her blood. It was good at first, the patient became active and was able to move like he wasn't sick at all"**

 **"So Caroline told her mother about it then her mother agreed. She fed her her blood at night to see the results in the morning"**

 **"The patient went to Caroline's house that night. The patient turned into a vampire and was puking blood, telling Caroline that it was her fault. We later found out that the cancer cells went on rampage due to the vampire blood that's why the patient died and turned into a vampire"**

 **"But it doesn't end there, when the patient woke up as a vampire, the disease was still there ans was heightened. That's why he kept on puking blood. Caroline killed the patient. He asked for it. I was there when Caroline went to the hospital, waking her mother up. Telling her about what happened and how sorry she was"**

 **"Sheriff Forbes comforted Caroline, telling her that it was okay, that her death was already inevitable. Caroline spent the night there. She was doing something to the Sheriff's mind while she was asleep. When suddenly, Caroline opened her eyes and cried hard. I was the only there during their final moment toegether"**

 **"Where were the other during these times?!"** Rebekah demanded, angrily

Matt shook his head, **"They were trying to get Elena to turn on her humanity. So, I called you just to let someone know about Sheriff Forbes' death since everyone wasn't picking up their phones"** Rebekah nodded, indicting that she understood

 **"At the funeral, everyone was there except Elena and Tyler, who was too drunk to come because he recently broke up with his girlfriend but during the eulogy, Damon suddenly left while in the middle of the speech so was the others. They left because Elena was causing a commotion in Mystic Grill"**

 **"After the funeral, I drove her home and asked her if she's going to be alright. She said Yes and that she just wanted to be alone. So I gave her space and left. When I came back in the middle of the night to check on her I saw bodies lying on the ground. I thought it must be Elena's doing but when I checked their pulse, they were alive and there's blood in their mouths. So I called everyone telling them what I found out. Bonnie said that they'll deal with Elena first then Caroline, so I decided to look for Caroline alone"**

 **"I found her in this spot. I saw her without her humanity but still, I convince her that even without her humanity she still cares for others for what she did to the bodies. She asked me where were the others and I told her the truth. She just laughed and told me that she was leaving. I tried to stop her but I couldn't. She told me not to find her and that she's going to be fine. I watched her go"**

 **"So you didn't try to find her at all? And the others didn't bother too?"** Rebekah asked

 **"The others did what she said but I, I tried to find her. I tried to find some news about dead bodies and animal attacks in the continent but I couldn't find her. I gave up and trust her that she's going to be fine"**

 **"I was glad when you called that she was in New Orleans, Bekah. Means that she is still alive and didn't encounter trouble that might cause her her death"**

 **"She did not have any intention to go to New Orleans, Matt. She was talking about some bitch leading her there. Do you happen to know the bitch?"** Rebekah asked

Matt shook his head. **"I have no idea"**

 **"So, how's Elena?"**

 **"Still have no humanity"**

 **"And the others?"**

 **"Still focusing on Elena"**

Rebekah huffed. **"Thank you Matt for telling me this"** She smiled and turned back to her car

 **"Are you going to bring her back here?"**

 **"I don't know Matt. I know that she and I aren't really in good terms but still I'll try to help her and try my best to keep her safe while she's there. I do have an impression though, that she wants to get out of the city as soon as possible"**

Matt approached her. **"Here"** He gave her a letter. **"That's for Caroline. Just in case you'll try to bring her humanity back. That's from Sheriff Forbes"**

Rebekah nodded at him. **"I'll be in touch"**

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK**_

 **"So you were with the quarterback the other night. Are you sure that the only thing you did was talk?"** Kol teased. Rebekah smacked his head, "Shut up, Kol"

 **"We did forgot to consider about Caroline's mother death"** Elijah said. **"She must have turned it off to avoid the pain, Nik"**

They turned to Klaus, who was in the posture of wanting to attacking someone, **"Her Mystic Falls' friends are bunch of fools"**

 **"Got that one right, Nik"** Kol said as he raised his glass

 **"What are you going to do, Nik?"** Rebekah asked

 **"Do you still have the letter?"** Klaus asked

Rebekah nodded

Klaus stood up, **"Since her so called friends are too focused on Elena to neglect Caroline, we will be the ones to step up do their job to bring back Caroline"**

Everyone agreed at his statement and they started to formulate a plan to bring back Caroline's humanity.

 **"Marcel, did Davina cast the spell already?"** Klaus asked as he approached him

 **"She's doing it right now, She'll be done soon"** Marcel replied and Klaus nodded stiffly

Marcel was just observing Klaus' face. He could tell that he have dozen of thoughts on his mind right now and the more he thought about it the more it anger him

 **"I'm done. The boundary spell is cast so that the girl can't go out of the room"** Davina announced as she approached them

Davina watched the Originals faces. They were all in a battle mode. Kol grinned at her **"Now, it's time to have some fun"** Klaus glowered. **"Idiot, You don't want Nik to dagger you because of your behavior Kol!"** Rebekah warned as she was the first one to walk towards the room. Elijah followed her **"Thank you for your help"** he said as he passed Davina

Klaus just nodded and walked passed her then Kol and Marcel followed suit. Before Marcel could enter the room, Kol grabbed Marcel's shoulder

 **"I don't think you should join us, Marcel"**

 **"Why? I want to be there"**

 **"One, you don't know the girl personally. Two, It's a very serious and very private matter"**

 **"Just back off, you can guard the place wile we're busy"**

Marcel was about to protest again when he heard Klaus

 **"Why don't you see Davina out the place and fetch a cooler full of blood bags. And make sure it's B+ Marcellus"**

Kol tilted his head saying that they should be on their way out before Kol enter the room and closed the door

 **"Who is she?"** Davina asked, curious as she saw how the Originals was acting differently when it comes to her

 **"She's an acquaintance of the Originals, D. But really, I have no idea just who the hell she is"** Marcel said

He, too, was curious. He was there earlier while they were formulating a plan on how to handle the girl. He saw them carefully weighing the options that they have. He never saw them be on the same page at the same time all his life but right now, they are. And that was new to him.

 **"What are you guys trying to do to me?! I was trapped in this house then now, you're trapping me in a room. What's next? You're going to trap me in a closet?!"** Caroline outraged

Rebekah rolled her eye at Caroline's dramatics, whereas Kol chuckled in response, **"Easy darling, we just want to talk to you"**

 **"Can't we talk in the living room like normal people do, There's no need to trap someone!"** Caroline scowled

 **"We apologize for actions Miss Forbes but this is an exclusive matter and we don't want anyone hearing this"** Elijah reasoned

 **"What are we going to talk about anyway?"** Caroline asked

 **"Your humanity"** Rebekah stated. Caroline scoffed

 **"Are you really going to try and retrieved my humanity?"**

 **"Yes, love. We are going to try"** Klaus respond. Caroline giggled, **"You've got to be kidding me!"**

Klaus step closer **"Caroline, you're not like this. You're the girl who loves to care and is full of light. You were always the positive one"** Caroline gave him a bitchy look saying 'like really?'

 **"Darling, I know we didn't really have time to be acquainted at Mystic Falls but I know that Nik was rather taken of you and that definitely says something"** Kol said

 **"You're not helping Kol!"** Klaus scowled

 **"Brothers! It is not the time to fight!"** Elijah scolded **"Miss Caroline, I know there's a reason why you turned it off but let me tell you that turning it off does not help. It just prolonged the agony"**

 **"It's true dear, even us, the first vampires never turned off our humanity ever"** Kol said

 **"We have something that you might want to have, sweetheart"** Klaus said and took out the letter

 **"What's that?"** Caroline asked

 **"Your mother's letter"** Rebekah replied, **"I went to see Matt the other night and he gave me this. He told me that you might want to read it"**

Everyone saw Caroline stiffened. They saw her speechless and reached out her hand towards the letter. Klaus gave it to her. She looked at the letter intently. They assumed that the letter might work and it must have because Caroline was still quiet.

Then suddenly she smirked. **"Really? You think that this stupid letter might convince me to turn it on?"** Caroline shook her head and laughed

 **"It's a good thing that I found this in the garden earlier"** Caroline said as she raised a lighter

 **"I do not think that your mother will be happy if you are going to do that, Caroline"** Elijah warned. Caroline scoffed, **"How would I know? She's dead!"** She burned the letter right in front of them

 **"What have you done?!"** Rebekah yelled. **"That was from your mother, Caroline! Her last words for you! And you just bloody burnt it!"**

 **"So what?! If I read it, will it bring her back? Will she be alive again?!"**

 **"Love, she must have wrote it during her final moments and while thinking of you. Her way of saying goodbye to her beautiful daughter"** Klaus said

 **"Well, it's her loss! Why bother writing it down when she could have just told me!"**

 **"Why are you making an effort for this anyway? Just leave me alone! I want to be like this! I don't want to feel anything!"**

Everyone then started to talk to her. Telling her how having humanity is much better than none. They laid out all their opinions to the blonde just to convince her but Caroline can be really stubborn. She was resisting their attempts to make her feel anything.

Elijah was saying things that are noble and honorable while Rebekah was still mad at her for burning the letter saying Caroline will regret it. Kol being Kol says things casually but still have some sense in it and Klaus, trying to coax Caroline sweetly and softly so that she won't turn away from his attempt.

 **"Wow, isn't this an interesting sight"** A voice came out

Everyone turned their heads, **"Katherine" "Katerina"**

Katherine smirked at them, **"Hello"**

Klaus instantly flashed towards her and choked her. **"Give me one good reason to not tear your heart right now"**

 **"Niklaus, let Katerina go"** Elijah warned. Klaus ignored his brother and continued choking Katherine. **"You can deal with Katerina later Nik, we need to focus on Caroline right now"**

 **"I can hold her right now, Nik so that she can't escape"** Kol suggested. Elijah glared at Kol **"You will not!"**

 **"Come on Elijah, still trying to protect Katherine?"** Rebekah scoffed Klaus nodded at Kol and released Katherine who was soon held by Kol. Caroline flashed in front of Katherine, glowering at her. **"We meet again, Caroline"**

 **"This is all your fault!"** Caroline snarled

Katherine smiled at her sarcastically

 **"After I saved you from a werewolf then you betray me like this?!"** Caroline yelled

 **"Oh please honey, I'm actually helping you"**

 **"How is this helping me?! You were the one who landed me here in the first place!"**

 **"Do you honestly think that having no humanity suits you, Caroline?"**

Caroline crossed her arms and gave her a bitchy look

 **"So, you were the bitch that Caroline was referring to"** Rebekah stated

Katherine hummed, **"The one and only"**

 **"Why did you lead her here, Katerina?"** Elijah asked. Kol released her

 **"She did actually save me from a werewolf and we went to a bar. I noticed her changes and suggested to her about a bar in here, Rousseu's. I was careful enough not to mention New Orleans. I told her to check it out if she wants to continue her barhopping adventure"**

 **"But you did not answer my brother's question, darling"** Kol reminded her

Katherine rolled her eyes. **"I just thought that Klaus might want to see her!"** and walked towards Klaus but kept a safe distance **"Since you know, you have a 'thing' for her"** and smirked. Klaus clenched his jaw

Katherine saw Klaus' face and can feel his inner rage **"But luckily, I think I can help you with your situation here"**

Rebekah huffed. **"Oh I know this game, What do you want in return?"**

Katherine shrugged, **"I just want to pay back my debt to her, for saving me"**

 **"So? Spit it out! What do you have?"** Klaus sneered

Katherine snickered, **"I'm really surprised you haven't thought about it, I mean, you're the only ones who have the ability"**

 **"Just tell me or I'll force it out on you!"**

 **"Niklaus"** Elijah warned

 **"Just compel her"** Katherine casually said and muttered **"Like duh"**

 **"Why have we not thought about it?"** Kol asked. His face says that the problem was already solved **"Okay Bekah, Hold Caroline for me, I'll compel her now"**

 **"ABSOLUTELY NOT!"** Klaus refused

Kol's shoulders slumped **"Come one Nik, this will solve the problem"**

Klaus glared at his brother **"Do not do it, Kol. It would be unfair for her"**

 **"Since when do you care about fairness, Nik"** Kol retorted

 **"Niklaus is right. Caroline should turn it on without compulsion"** Elijah said. Katherine rolled her eyes, **"Elijah, always the honorable one"**

 **"Can we just stop this and release me?"** Caroline said, annoyed

Klaus sighed, **"Love, you have to cooperate with us"** Caroline raised her eyebrow. **"We do not do this kind of thing. This is new to us. It also gives us discomfort when we are talking about emotions"**

Klaus approached Caroline and held her arms. Everyone stepped aside, **"But we're trying our best here, sweetheart. Let us in"** Klaus said, softly

Too soft to everyone's surprise. They watched as a tiny bit of Klaus' humanity was showing. Just for this girl. Everyone melted at the scene before them

Klaus stared at her intently and smirks slowly, **"I dare you"** using the tone that he used in the past. Caroline huffed but then there was a tiny part of her lips that went up and that did not go unnoticed to the Original hybrid

Elijah noticed the silence,stepped up **"We were sorry to hear about your mother, Caroline. She was a respectable Sheriff in the town. She still accommodate us despite knowing our true nature"** and smile sincerely when Caroline turned to look at him

Rebekah stepped closer to Caroline, **"I knew you were kind of alone during those hard times. Matt told me in his perspective. You were fighting alone and I can not imagine the struggle you have been through. She was the only living family that you have left. It must have been so hard for you"**

Caroline turned to look away from them. Some emotions were running back to her. She wants to block them all out.

 **"But Caroline, turning off your humanity does not help you. It is not the solution. You have to accept and feel the pain. And knowing you, you're strong Caroline. You can get through this. Your humanity was pure, like Nik said, you're full of light"** Rebekah giggled a bit **"Even though we had our bitchy moments, you still showed me kindness in your own way during our stay in Mystic Falls. And I can't believe I am saying this but I feel we can be best friends if we want it to"**

The rest smiled at her last statement

 **"I have no personal encounter with you dear but I can certainly see the goodness that you had in you despite having no humanity, you still care about others. Be proud of having that quality darling"** Kol added his own speech

Caroline faced them fiercely but they could see the glass of emotions in her eyes

 **"How can you say that? All of that? You've met me when I was already a vampire! When I was a human, I was this shallow, selfish, neurotic control freak! I was insecure and people don't take me seriously!"**

 **"But then I became a vampire because Katherine decided to make me a freaking messenger! I struggled it alone! And when my mom found out she almost disowned me! I hate this! I hate my life! I hate being me!"**

 **"Did you also know that it must have been my stupidity that caused my mother to leave this world early? I fed her my blood for god's sake! And because of it, her sickness worsened! I killed her!"**

 **"Caroline!"** Klaus hissed. **"It was not your fault. You did it because you love her and you don;t want to lose her. She drank your blood knowing the risks. She drank it hoping it will lessen your pain"**

 **"I killed her Klaus! and it's my fault that she's gone! and I didn't even have the chance to say goodbye properly"**

 **"But this is not what she wants you to do after she dies Caroline!"**

 **"How would you know?!"**

 **"Because she told me! Despite accusing and threatening me, she still told me how much you mean to her"** Klaus yelled

 **"H..How?"**

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

When Klaus went down after healing Caroline from Tyler's bite and tucked her in, he met Sheriff Forbes

 **"Why are you really this? What do you want?"**

 **"I already told you, I just want your support"** Liz glared at Klaus

 **"Look, your daughter was just a collateral damage to this fight"**

 **"I don't want her to be one again"**

 **"Rest assured, Sheriff. No harm will come at her from now on"**

Liz looked at him, doubtful

 **"You should be proud that your daughter is a beautiful and kind lady"**

 **"I know, she's a precious one"**

Klaus nodded, **"She's a vampire, She will have an eternal life"**

 **"I know and someday, she'll going to see me die. I just hope it won't hurt her much"**

 **"You're her mother. She will be in pain"**

Liz nodded, **"But I don't want her to lose herself just because she lost me. I want her to live the gift of her eternal life"**

 **"You do seem too open to the thought that your daughter is a vampire"**

 **"Trust me, we had our down moments in this one but she taught me how to accept it"**

 **"And honestly, when she turned. I saw her changed and I love the change. She became stronger and confident about herself. I love her more like that"**

Klaus saw where Caroline inherited her qualities. He saw the glimpse of a mother's love and it awed him

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK**_

 **"She wants you to live your life, Caroline and to not be drowned by the pain. She loves you so much and it will not fade even if she is not in this world anymore"**

Caroline covered her ears and shrieked **"STOP! No! Don't talk anymore!"**

Klaus stepped closer to her and tried to hold her again but Caroline spoke **"No! Don't you dare come near me!"** She said it so fiercely that it made Klaus stopped his actions and left him helpless, **"Sweetheart..."**

 **"Don't call me that! Why are you guys trying so hard? As far as I remember, we didn't have time to bond at Mystic Falls. We were enemies there! I am your enemy! So why are you helping me?!"**

Rebekah groaned, **"Why are you so bloody difficult?!"**

 **"I am not! All I just ask was to make you guys release me and leave me alone"**

 **"But we can't! We will not leave you like this, Caroline! No humanity does not suits you!"**

 **"Okay sweetie, time to fess up"** Katherine said and approached Caroline **"What really made you turned off your humanity?"**

Caroline scoffed **"Like I'll ever tell you"** Katherine raised an eyebrow **"Look, so you turned off your humanity then so what? What have you accomplished?"**

 **"I've been a vampire for decades already but I never turned it off. I've felt pain, frustrations, agony and fear. I've been on the run for years from the very person who is, ironically, trying to help you right now"** Klaus growled at Katherine

Caroline groaned loudly, **"You guys just won't surrender, don't you?"**

 **"Why don't you just tell us what you feel then? The anger that you're feeling right now"** Kol challenged

 **"You're all hypocrites!"** Caroline declared

She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. **"You guys tallk about my humanity when you all barely have one!"**

That made everyone shut up

 **"You all kill and torture other people for your own benefit. You slaughter for fun or when others do something bad to you. You lash out on others because of the pain you felt. You ran away from your emotions so why can't I?"**

She looked at Klaus intently, **"And you're a liar"**

 **"You claim to 'fancy' me but then where were you when I was in pain, huh? I know Matt told Rebekah about my mother and what did you do? Did you even bother to comfort me? NO! You didn't even bother to show up at all!"**

She approached Klaus and starts smacking his chest, tears starting to pool in her eyes **"I needed you there! Even though others were not there, I didn't care! You were the only one I seek during those moments!"**

 **"I know I was kind of a bitch in the past and keeps on rejecting you but I needed you Klaus! You were the only one who understands me! You were the only one who knows the real me!"**

 **"Even after the funeral, I waited for you. I waited but you did not come! I realized that, maybe, you did not fancy me that much after all"**

Caroline broke down and sat on the floor. She was crying recklessly. Her tears keep on flowing. Everyone looked at her with sympathy. The siblings looked at Klaus, they had an idea on what happened during those times, in Klaus perspective. They knew about Klaus' affection towards the girl. It even surprised them but they really have no idea about Caroline's feelings to their brother

 **"I was alone Klaus and it hurts so much, the pain and loss. I just want to turn it all off"**

Rebekah surprisingly embraced Caroline **"It's okay, Caroline. It's okay to be hurt"** and keeps on soothing her

Elijah tapped Klaus' shoulder. He saw how his brother was speechless and helpless. The vulnerability flickers in his eyes

Katherine observed the situation and noticed the Original siblings' glances towards the hybrid. At first she it was nothing but after a couple of minutes, it made her suspicious

 **"Enough hiding! What is it that you guys are not telling her?"** Katherine mentioned and crossed her arms

Elijah sighed, **"Katerina..."**

 **"No, Elijah. There is something that you guys are not telling her. You guys are aiming to return her humanity, right? Then she should know!"** Katherine fought **"She deserve to know"**

Klaus clenched his jaw and remained at his place. He was debating whether to tell her everything or nothing at all. He was distracted when he heard Rebekah's plea, **"Nik, just be honest"**

Caroline was still crying, oblivious in her surroundings. Katherine was very curious to whatever the original siblings were referring to

 **"I'll tell her,Nik"** Kol challenged

 **"You wouldn't dare"** Klaus warned

 **"Then perhaps you should be the one telling her Niklaus"** Elijah confronted

 **"SHE DOESN'T NEED TO KNOW"** Klaus fought

 **"She does, Nik! Your actions were also the ones the triggered her to turn it off"** Rebekah told him

Klaus backed down. He didn't know that he was also one of the cause of her humanity switch. He was not aware that she seek for him during those times. He thought her friends were there for her. He did not know she was alone. If only . . .

Kol, annoyed by his brother's hesitations, decided to step up, **"Sweetheart, Nik did not abandon you during those times"** Kol started **"There were circumstances that was needed to be dealt with first"** Kol said it softly and stepped closer to Rebekah and Caroline

Klaus glared at Kol but Elijah whispered to him, **"You should tell her, brother. It might help her to turn it on. It's the right thing to do"**

Klaus furrowed his brows and took hesitant steps forwards. **"There's something you should know..."** Caroline looked at him with full of emotions. When Klaus saw that, he cleared his throat

 **"I tried to be there for you, love"** Klaus started. He was nervous. He looked at his siblings who was nodding at him, encouraging him to tell her everything. He exhaled loudly and pulled his self together.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

Klaus was driving fast away from New Orleans

 **"Rebekah, make sure that the quarterback informs you when something else happens. Make sure to keep me updated, Bekah"**

 _ **"I know, Nik. I'll call you when I've got all the information that you needed"**_

 **"Good. I'm still at the boundary of the city. Be sure to take care of everything else in there"**

 _ **"Of course, Nik. Be safe"**_

 **"I wi- Bloody hell! Urgh!"**

 _ **"Nik?! Nik? Niklaus! Are you alright? Answer me!"**_

Klaus let go of the phone he was holding. He felt ringing in his ears and his head hurts. Aneurysm. Damn these witches!

 **"Where do you think you're going, Klaus?"** Sophie Devereux said as she entered his line of vision. She heightened her magic to Klaus as her coven started to join her **"We're at war, I never envisioned you as someone who will ran away"**

Klaus was groaning. The pain in his head keeps on increasing **"You will pay for this"** he swore. Sophie smirked at him, **"If you can escape from us"** she said and magically snap his neck

The moment he woke, he was chained up in an empty chamber in the cemetery. Klaus yelled despite his pain

Caroline.

He was frustrated, **"Curse you damn witches!"** He yelled. He was on his way to Mystic Falls. He was just informed about Sheriff Forbes' death and then the witches decided to capture him

 **"You should be quiet, hybrid! This is a sacred place"** Sophie said. Klaus glared at her, **"You think you can keep me here forever?!"**

 **"No, I know you'll be able to escape but you see, we don't need to keep you here forever"** Sophie started **"we just need some few days so that we can plan and take over New Orleans"**

 **"You think you can bring me down?! I am an Original! A Hybrid!"** Klaus snarled and showed her his hybrid face **"My siblings will be after you once they know about my captivity or perhaps they're own their own way now"**

Sophie chuckled, **"Of course they'll know but you see, Klaus. This place is cloaked by one of our powerful elders. They can't find you easily"**

A day after, the originals siblings rescued him. They used the witch, Davina, and their mother's grimiore to rescue him. The instant he was released he went after Sophie. The moment he found her, he killed her without blinking an eye. **"You have a terrible timing of capturing me, love. And you have to for it!"** He said as he grabbed her heart out way from her body

They killed many witches that time. Klaus was lashing out at them. The witches backed down and hide away but they still did not surrender

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK**_

 **"After the fight, Rebekah informed me that perhaps I can still make it to the funeral but we both knew that it was a lie. I could not make it"** Klaus explained

 **"Then why did you not just go there despite knowing you can't make it?** Katherine asked

Klaus glared at her **"Because I made a promise to her, Katherine"**

Caroline's sobs were heard in the room. Klaus turned his attention to her again. He kneel down in front of her as Rebekah released her

 **"I apologize, love. I really did thought that everyone will be there for you. That you're not alone in those times. That my presence will not matter. And I did promise to you that I will never set foot on Mystic Falls ever again. I gave you my word and I planned to keep it"**

Klaus stared at her, lovingly as he took her hand in his

Caroline sniffed, **"Out of the promises that you made, you broke all the major ones that can lead to destruction but you can't dare to break that petty promise?! Are you stupid?"** Caroline choked out

Everyone snickered at her statement except Klaus who glared at them

 **"She did have a point, brother. You could have just forgot your promise and went to her"** Kol tried to humor

Rebekah agreed, **"Out of all the promises he chose to keep. Our bother is a fool, Kol"**

Caroline cackled at their statement even though her tears were still flowing

 **"I would just like to inform, Caroline. That our brother did not ignore you, when he heard about mother's sickness. He did everything in his power to help you. He compelled the best doctors to save your mother"** Elijah informed

Caroline gasped, she looked at Klaus **"Y...you did?"** Klaus nodded **"But it was a failure. They could not save your mother"**

Fresh batch of tears formed on Caroline's eyes and she could not control her sobs **"Thank you"** she whispered , Klaus embraced her as she continue to cry

After a few moments, **"The letter. . . "** Caroline spoke as she broke out from Klaus' embraced. She saw the burned letter **"Oh my god. what have I done?"** as she touched the letter

Everyone looked at her with pity, **"These were her last words, Klaus"** She cried as Klaus approached her, **"It's alright, sweetheart"**

Caroline shook her head, **"No, it's not. I didn't even bother to read it and I'll never know what's inside of it, ever"**

Klaus smirked at her a little, **"I have it here, sweetheart"** as he revealed another letter. Caroline and Rebekah gasped loudly while everyone else stood still. Klaus smiled at her, **"You should know sweetheart that I always have take some precautions"**

Caroline giggled at him and reached out for the letter. The moment she saw her mother's handwriting, she weep and started reading it

Her knees felt weak then she started to topple but Klaus caught her in time and enclosed her to him. She was still bawling then Klaus started to smother her hair, saying comforts to her

Everyone in the room was just watching them. They watched as Caroline weeps everything out and Klaus was soothing her saying phrases like "It's alright" "Everything's going to be fine" "You can do this" "You are going to get through this" which is very unusual coming from the evil hybrid

They saw Klaus looking at them and nodded. His eyes flickers gratefulness for their help. They smiled at him in return, happy to be able to witness a part of Klaus' humanity

Kol held Rebekah as he noticed that she was also tearing up at the scene before them. Elijah stood behind Katherine, who he also noticed that the girl was also caught up in the scene. After a while, Kol led Rebekah out of the room and Elijah and Katherine followed, leaving the two in the room

 **"After all these centuries that I have been with you, this is the only time that I witnessed you show humanity despite having an audience, Niklaus. This woman you're holding right now is very precious. I hope she can influence you and be the light in your terrible darkness"** Elijah thought as he looked at the scene one last time before closing the door.

A/N:

HELLO AGAIN! :)

SOME OF YOU MIGHT BE WONDERING WHY KATHERINE APPEARED IN HERE WHEN SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD. AGAIN, THIS STORY IS MORE LIKELY AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. LET'S JUST SAY THAT AFTER KATHERINE GAVE THE CURE TO ELIJAH, SHE NEVER RETURNED TO MYSTIC FALLS. ANNNNNNNNND! I WOULD JUST LIKE TO ADD THAT 5x11 THE KLAROLINE MOMENT IN THE WOODS NEVER HAPPENED,OKAY? THE LAST TIME THAT KLAUS AND CAROLINE MEET WAS DURING HER GRADUATION. I'LL WRITE THE SCENE WHERE THEY MADE THAT PROMISE IN THE FUTURE CHAPTERS.

AND I'M SORRY IF THERE'S TOO MANY FLASHBACKS IN THIS CHAPTER, I HOPE YOU DIDN'T GET CONFUSED WHILE READING IT.

SO, I GUESS THAT'S ALL FOR NOW:)

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND FAVORITE GUYS!:)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading this story!:) I do hope you found it interesting and worth your time:) Thank you for the favorites and reviews by the way!:) klaroline1920 and funkie

Here's chapter 4!

xoxo

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BECOMING A PRIORITY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CHAPTER IV

The family was gathered in the dining room in the morning except for Caroline and Klaus. They were all quiet and just sip on the blood that is in their cups. They were all thinking about the event last night, forming their own opinions in their heads.

 **"Well, isn't this quite a family breakfast"** Katherine commented as she entered the room. Rebekah glared at the girl, **"Why is she still here?"**

Katherine smirked, **"Your brother was kind enough to offer me to stay for the night"** and winked at Elijah

Elijah cleared his throat **"We ended kind of late last night, Rebekah. It would be rude of us to let Katerina go like that after helping us"**

Kol snorted, **"You mean to say, Katherine whore her way into your bed last night"**

 **"Kol! Watch your crude language!"** Elijah hissed

 **"I'm sorry, Kol. Were you disappointed that I didn't whore myself to your bed instead?"** Katherine retorted

 **"Careful darling, Your Petrova charm does not have any effects on me"** Kol smirked

Katherine smiled at him, sweetly. **"I'll take that as a challenge then"** Katherine scoffed. **"Bloody hell! You're flirting with Kol in front of Elijah?!"** Rebekah reacted

Katherine pouted, **"Elijah doesn't want anything to do with me right now"**

 **"Then thank God! My brother deserves more than you slutty Katherine"** Rebekah retorted

 **"Elijah will give in to me soon"** Katherine shrugged as she walked her way towards the cooler. **"I won't touch anything in there if I were you, Nik reserved that for Caroline"** Kol warned

Katherine huffed and moved towards the fridge. She grab a cup full of blood and sat with them at the dining table

 **"I never really thought the whole Mikaelson will try their best to retrieve a baby vampire's humanity"** Katherine conjured a topic

 **"Well, the baby vampire you mentioned happens to be Miss Forbes,"** Elijah said

 **"And so? She did have a point last night when she said she was your enemy"** Katherine countered

 **"Caroline is a special case, darling. She was not directly involved when it comes to killing us"** Kol said

 **"And stop acting dumb, you already have an idea of what she meant to Nik or else you would not have led her here"** Rebekah added

 **"I have my suspicions. I even thought of taking her as a leverage..."** Katherine shrugged and leave the rest of her statement unfinished when the rest turned to glare at her

 **"Relax! I just told you that I've thought about it but I didn't do it!"** Katherine defended. **"You would have been an idiot if you did it,"** Rebekah said

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BECOMING A PRIORITY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Caroline's meltdown last night. She fell asleep so Klaus carried her to bed. He was just right beside her the whole night. Looking after her when she was having nightmares

He barely has any sleep but he doesn't care. He was glad that they retrieved her humanity. He never thought that Caroline will turn off her humanity. She was always the optimistic one

 **"You're going to be fine now, love. You're much stronger than you think"** Klaus whispered as he placed a light kiss on her hair

He moved and prepared the things that Caroline will need the moment she will wake up. When he was done, he went downstairs to grab blood bags for Caroline and breakfast for his self

Klaus was in a good mood when he descended the stairs

 **"Oh look, Nik's smiling"** Kol teased. Klaus looked at Kol and shook his head. He's in a good mood and he won't let Kol's remarks ruin it

 **"Look Kol, Nik just chose to ignore your remark. You should start teasing him while he's in this mood before he turns to a grumpy man again and dagger you"** Rebekah remarked

 **"Will you two behave? Niklaus is in the mood therefore for once, We're going to have some peace in this house"** Elijah added

Klaus exhaled loudly. Definitely choosing to ignore his siblings' comments on his actions. He opened the cooler and grabbed two blood bags

 **"Ohhh, Klaus' still not irritated. This must have something to do with the sleeping blonde vampire"** Katherine remarked

Klaus closed the cooler loudly, **"Can someone please tell me why Katherine is still in my house?"**

Katherine smirked, **"Aw Klaus, is this what you'll show to someone who led Caroline to you?"**

 **"I'm quite aware of what you did Katherine, that is why I did not rip your heart out last night"** Klaus started, **"But I think you've extended your welcome long enough"**

 **"Leave or I'll kill you right now"** Klaus threatened

Everyone turned their heads when they heard a groan

 **"Really Klaus? Early in the morning, threats already?"** Caroline retorted as she entered the room

In a flash, Klaus was in front of Caroline and was holding her

 **"Why did you leave the room, sweetheart? I've already prepared everything you need and a hot bath for you. I was on my way up to give you your breakfast"**

Caroline massaged her temple, **"My head hurts and it has gotten worse when I heard you giving out threats"** She glared at him

Klaus sighed in defeat, He knew what the glare meant. **"I will not kill Katherine right now unless it's necessary"** Caroline nodded at him, **"Good"**

 **"Come, let's take a seat on the sofa,"** Klaus said as he lead her to the sofa

Everyone watched their interaction and followed them in the living room, **"You're lucky that Caroline's a kind soul"** Kol murmured to Katherine. **"Yeah, what did you do to make her spare you?"** Rebekah whispered. Katherine shrugged at them and smirks, **"I'm pretty"** and that made the two rolled their eyes

Everyone else was standing in front of Caroline and Klaus and circling them

 **"How are you feeling, Miss Forbes?"** Elijah asked, **"Still dizzy. Memories are a bit disoriented in my mind right now"** Caroline responded while her eyes were still close

 **"That must be the memories you have during your humanity off adventures"** Rebekah informed

 **"But do you mind me asking blondie, why have the sudden urge of a road trip? You could have just leave Mystic Falls and settle in a different city"** Katherine asked

 **"I don't know actually, all I remember was leaving then started my road trip"** Caroline replied, **"Everything was foreign to me and I don't know anything outside Mystic Falls and you took advantage of that and tricked me into coming here!"** Caroline snapped. Katherine rolled her eyes, **"And my trick got you your humanity back"**

Caroline glared at her then her eyes transferred to Elijah and memories come out flashing to her. Caroline groaned out loud, **"Please tell me it's not true"** Caroline whined while looking at Elijah, Elijah, uncomfortable, just tried to fix his suit and tie

 **"What are you talking about, love?"** Klaus asked. Eyes still fixed on Elijah, she answered, **"I tried to hit on you!"**

 **"WHAT?!"** Klaus, Katherine, and Rebekah gasped

 **"Oh god!"** Caroline complained and covered her face

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

Elijah was on his way to the bar, Rousseau's, where his brothers are when he came across to a familiar blonde but he can not tell who she was at first due to the physical changes

 **"Hi there, sexy"** the blonde greeted him as she grabs his arm, **"Want to have some fun?"**

Caroline smiled at him seductively **"I'm quite thirsty though, let me have a drink first, okay?"** She showed her vamped face and lowered her head towards his neck

She noticed he was not human, " **You're a vampire,** " Caroline said as she raised her head. **"I believe I am"** Elijah muttered. Caroline sighed

 **"That's sad, I really find you hot especially in that suit"** Caroline whispered and placed a kiss on his cheek **"But I'm hungry, I need to feed. So, goodbye sexy man"** and she left

Elijah was left stunned at the behavior of the blonde

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK**_

Elijah cleared his throat, **"I believe Miss Forbes was too drunk to recognize me at that time"**

 **"So that's why you told us that she was a bit different!"** Kol chuckled, **"That was hilarious, Caroline"**

 **"Elijah was the one you were referring when you thought he was human?"** Rebekah asked. **"Obviously"** Katherine retorted, still pissed that Caroline made a move on Elijah

 **"Why did you not tell me?"** Klaus snarled, **"I did not think I was obligated to, Niklaus,"** Elijah said, coolly. Klaus growled at him

 **"You should start prepping up Nik. Start dressing in suits because she finds men sexy in suits"** Kol badgered. **"Shut up, Kol!"** Caroline snapped and looked at Kol. Again, memories filled her

Caroline moaned, **"Not you too"**

Kol smirked, **"Oh, you're remembering now"**

 **"Don't tell me she tried to hit on you too?!"** Rebekah outraged

Kol, enjoying the moment, replied **"Perhaps"** He was provoking Klaus and Klaus growled at him

 **"No, I did not!"** Caroline replied, **"We juts happen to have an adventure together while I was on my road trip"**

 **"And what adventure would that be, love?"** Klaus snarled

 **"Let's see... hmmm"** Kol started, **"Bar, drink, alcohol, drunk..."** Kol listed and smiled naughtily, **" and bed?"**

 **"What the fuck? Stop lying!"** Caroline exclaimed as she threw a pillow at Kol. Klaus looked at her with accusation

 **"It's not true! We didn't do anything that involves a bed, okay?!"** Caroline outraged. Kol chortled

Klaus glowered at Kol, **"Relax Nik, I was just kidding, okay? Nothing happened to us"** Kol defended

 **"That's the result when you went too far with your jokes Kol"** Rebekah quipped

 **"Tell me everything or I will dagger you right now"** Klaus threatened. Kol cowered a bit to his brother's gaze

 **"We met a bar, miles away from here. We got really drunk and partied all night then I passed out on a billiard table then she left me there, which is not nice by the way, my back hurts a lot when I woke up"** Kol said and glared at Caroline

Caroline rolled her eyes **"Stop being dramatic, vampires don't get cramps"**

 **"Then make me an exception!"** Kol retorted

 **"So, you mean to say that even before Caroline arrived at New Orleans, you already knew she was in Europe?"** Katherine asked innocently but her devious smile ruined her innocent act

Kol glared at Katherine, **"Answer the question, Kol!"** Klaus sneered. **"No, I was too drunk at that time to recognize her and also she introduced herself in a different name, Charlotte, was it?"** Kol explained. Caroline nodded

 **"I only realized that it was her when I saw her here in New Orleans and then she made no comment and introduced herself again. I guess, she also did not recognize me"**

Klaus sat back down and exhaled loudly, **"I did not know that you had such moments with my brothers"** Klaus grumbled. Caroline huffed and crossed her arms

Kol, who was relieved that his brother stopped glowering at him, smirked at Caroline. **"It looks like we already started our bonding, darling. Let's make more, okay?"**

Klaus glared at Caroline and Caroline raised her arms in frustration. **"Just to be clear, I had my humanity off, I didn't know what I was doing most of the** **time!"**

 **"I need a scotch"** Klaus announced as he flashed out of the room to where the liquors are. **"Is he mad?"** Caroline asked. **"Oh, he's definitely mad, honey,"** Katherine said

 **"Both of you are lucky that Caroline's here that's why he chose scotch over sending you two off to dreamland"** Rebekah mentioned as she pointed at her two brothers

 **"And because of that darling, You're forgiven,"** Kol said as he grinned at Caroline, who rolled her eyes in return

Caroline looked at the people around her and took a deep breath. **"I just want to thank you guys for trying to bring back my humanity"**

 **"You're very much welcome"** Rebekah replied, coolly

 **"I never thought you'll be the ones who'll try to bring it back. though"** Caroline murmured

 **"Have you thought about what you will do to your so called friends, by the way?"** Kol asked

 **"On to more pressing matters, are you planning on going back to Mystic Falls now that your humanity is back?"** Elijah questioned

Caroline was caught off guard by their questions **"I . . . "** she started as she looked around. She saw Klaus standing in the corner staring at her intently. **"I don't know"** She answered honestly

 **"Please... why would you bother to go back to that pony town?"** Katherine said using her bitchy tone. **"That town happens to be my hometown"** Caroline snapped

They heard a loud huff and saw Klaus leaving the room. He was ascending the stairs when Caroline called him out, **"Klaus"** instead of stopping, he vamped away

 **"Aw, Nik's upset. I think you should talk to him, sweetheart. He tends to lash out when he's upset"** Kol said

Caroline sighed out loud, **"I don't know what to say"**

Rebekah rolled her eyes, **"Just go and talk to him"**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BECOMING A PRIORITY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **"Klaus?"** Caroline called out when she entered his room. She looked around and saw him painting. **"Hey"** she greeted softly. Klaus didn't face her. He just continued to paint

 **"So, you're going to ignore me now?"** Caroline huffed

 **"Saying your goodbyes already, love?"** Klaus said, sardonically

 **"I was going to thank you"** Caroline emphasized

Klaus shrugged

 **"Hey,"** Caroline said as she went closer to Klaus **"Thank you for bringing me back. Thank you for taking precaution too"** Klaus refused to look at Caroline at that moment

Klaus tried his best to tone his voice harsh while saying, **"Okay, you said your thanks, off you go"**

That movement angered Caroline, **"What's your problem?!" One moment you're irrevocably sweet then next you're like this!"** Her anger angered Klaus too that he flashed in front of Caroline, leaving a very tiny distance between them

 **"What do you want me to do, Caroline? You're still going to leave anyway"**

 **"And so? What's my leaving connects to your behavior?"**

 **"See! You did not deny it! You're still going back to those egoistic friends of yours"**

 **"Again, what does that connects to your behavior?"**

 **"I don't want you to go! I want you to stay!"**

That made Caroline shut up. **"I don't want you to go"** Klaus repeated but this time in a softer tone. **"You said that you'll wait"** Caroline whispered

 **"I did and I will"** Klaus sighed, **"But you can't blame me for trying to convince you right now, love"**

 **"But you said, one day, a year or over a century. You said you're a patient man. . . . and. . . and..."** Caroline rambled

Klaus saw Caroline panicked. He saw how nervous she was and was rambling a lot. This rambling habit of her was a way of her avoiding answering questions because she still hasn't decided yet. Her decision was still in progress and Klaus understood that

Caroline was still rambling when Klaus called her out, **"Sweetheart"** and hold her face. **"Hey, It's alright. You're still not ready"** Caroline bit her lip. **"My humanity just got back and my mind is still fuzzy, Klaus"**

Silence filled the room

When the door slammed open, **"Okay, Time's up!"** Rebekah announced. Klaus let go of Caroline's face. Rebekah strides towards Caroline, **"I think I need to borrow Caroline today"**

Klaus gave her sister a stony face, **"I believe I will be the one accompanying Caroline today"** Rebekah crossed her arms, **"No Nik, Caroline will accompany me in my shopping"**

Klaus growled at her, **"I will be the one showing Caroline in my city since it's possible that this will be her last day"**

 **"I can say that Miss Forbes would not mind staying for a few more days, right?"** Elijah said as he stared at Caroline. Caroline who felt the tension of Elijah's gaze replied, **"O..of course"**

 **"Good. Then you can have her tomorrow Nik"** Rebekah declared and grabbed Caroline's arm. **"Make sure to find some time to fill me in your schedule, darling"** Kol inserted as he joined them in the room

 **"How about I'll organize her schedule. Hmmm... She'll hang out with me first then Kol... Elijah, will you want to have some time with Caroline?"** Rebekah asked innocently. Elijah nodded his head

 **"Okay, this is final! Me first then Kol afterward is Elijah and lastly, Nik"** Rebekah declared and smirked at Klaus. Klaus glared at her. **"We need to go now, Goodbye brothers"** and dragged Caroline away from the room

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BECOMING A PRIORITY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rebekah and Caroline were shopping in awkward silence. They were glad that there were lots of clothes to look into so that they can both ignore the awkward silence between them. After a while, Katherine joined them and that made Rebekah a bit irritated. And again, they shop, the two blondes were quiet and Katherine keeps on talking, criticizing the clothes, shoes and all that she can see. It made the blondes rolled their eyes from time to time

 **"Okay! This is weird"** Katherine declared and halted the other two, **"Are you two mute? Why are you not saying anything?! No insults or remarks!"** Katherine moaned

 **"Why are you here again?"** Rebekah retorted. Katherine smirks, **"Because your brother Elijah asked you to let me join your bonding"**

 **"Bonding? Really? Bonding with the two of you?"** Caroline commented incredulously. The other two turned to her. **"Why blondie? Don't you think we have some similarities? You don't think we can be friends?"** Katherine asked

 **"You killed me"** Caroline emphasized **"And I helped bring your humanity back"** Katherine countered

 **"Why don't we go to a cafe before you two stupid fools make a scene"** Rebekah ordered

The three of them went inside a cafe and again, awkward silence was observed. Caroline, finally annoyed by the silence, spoke: **"What are you two really planning?"**

 **"What makes you think that we're planning something?"** Rebekah challenged

 **"One, you don't like me. Two, you two hate each other. And three, despite your feelings towards each other, you two are still here with me"**

 **"Oh look, you do have a brain after all despite being a blonde"** Katherine mocked. **"Hey!"** Caroline and Rebekah reacted. Katherine rolled her eyes.

 **"Here's the thing, Carebear. We're here to comprehend the reason** **on why are you hesitating in staying here"** Katherine informed as she sip on her drink

 **"KATHERINE! You were not to tell her anything!"** Rebekah exclaimed. Katherine shrugged, **"The earlier she knows, the earlier we got some answers"**

 **"Why can't I just kill you right now?"** Rebekah groaned

 **"Because your brother is protecting me and Klaus is too preoccupied to be bothered by my presence right now"** Katherine smirks, **"And besides, I like annoying you"**

Caroline gripped her hair, **"Urgh! Why am I here with you two? God! I live a pathetic life!"**

Rebekah rolled her eyes, **"Please, I lived a more pathetic life than you"**

Katherine scoffed, **"I've lived the most pathetic life! I've been on a run since forever all because of that notorious original hybrid"**

 **"That notorious original hybrid is what I've been putting up with for a thousand of years"** Rebekah countered

 **"And that notorious original hybrid happens to be my stalker, now that's creepy,"** Caroline said

Rebekah and Katherine chuckled at her dramatics, **"You're lucky though"** Katherine said **"Agree, the notorious original hybrid turns into a sap when it comes to you"** Rebekah added

 **"I'm not touching that,"** Caroline said and bit her lip. She doesn't want to talk about what Klaus and she have because even for her, she can't understand it and it's quite complicated

Katherine and Rebekah looked at each other, they communicate through their eyes and started to take action for their plan

Katherine scoffed **"Have you not seen the way that hybrid took care of you, Caroline?"** Rebekah rolled her eyes **"Believe me, nobody can make my brother stop killing this bitch"** and tilts her head towards Katherine **"Not even us, his siblings"**

 **"So what? He can kill Katherine for all I care"** Caroline said, trying to be mean. **"Let's make sure that that statement will never reach to Klaus, okay?"** Katherine said. Rebekah rolled her eyes at Katherine

 **"He spared me last night and this morning because of you blonde. Because it was I who led you to him"** Katherine informed

 **"What are you guys trying to do again?"** Caroline asked **"For god's sake! Elijah told us to know the reason why you don't want to stay here in New Orleans"** Rebekah spilled

 **"Or just to try and talk some sense into you, Carebear"** Katherine added **"Is there some sort secret plan in here? I mean how can I trust you guys when both of you are good in manipulating and scheming"** Caroline suspected

 **"I won't blame you for suspecting but trust me when I say we just want to know the reason"** Katherine replied. Caroline was still not convinced

Rebekah rolled her eyes, **"So if you're leaving the city then where will you go next? Go back to your pathetic friends?"**

 **"Oh god sweetie, I hope that's not what you're planning"** Katherine moaned **"You can't be that stupid, are you?"**

 **"Why does it concerns you?"** Caroline snapped **"They are still my friends!"**

Rebekah snorted, **"I may not have experienced real friendship but I swear I can tell that your friends do not take the same level of friendship you have for them as they have for you"**

 **"Where were they when you're in your darkest? When you needed their support. Psh"** Katherine scoffed **"I'm maybe alone but I'm glad that I don't have those kinds of 'friends'"**

 **"Things came up those times that need to be dealt with immediately"** Caroline muttered **"Things? Oh, you mean Elena having no humanity because of a foolish reason?"** Katherine sarcastically asked

 **"Elena's my friend, stop talking like that or else..."** Caroline threatened **"That's exactly what's irritating about you!"** Rebekah outburst. Caroline crossed her arms **"What's that supposed to mean?"**

 **"You're too loyal to your so called friends!"** Rebekah exclaimed **"I don't see a problem with that"** Caroline countered **"Why do you care? You hate me, remember?"**

Rebekah sighed in frustration **"I don't hate you, Caroline. I actually envy your life but the only thing that irritates me was how you are awfully loyal to your friends"**

 **"She means that it's not bad to be loyal but she just hates the people that you chose to be loyal for,"** Katherine said. Caroline looked at them indignantly

Rebekah raised her hand **"Before you go on a bitchy mode to me and defend those fools, let me ask you one thing, Are you really not hurt by what your friends did when you were without humanity?"**

 **"What did they do anyway? oh right. Nothing"** Katherine smirked. Caroline responds, **"I told them not to look for me and I left Mystic Falls"**

Rebekah scoffed, **"They did not even bother to find you at all or even try to get a hold of you"**

 **"And besides, why are they still helping Elena when she asked most likely the same things as you, I've seen Elena with no humanity and I can clearly see that she liked it better than having one,"** Katherine said

Caroline looked down, their reasoning was really getting into her **"It's because it's Elena"** Caroline mumbled

The other two heard her and nodded, **"That's right, my doppelganger always comes first"** Katherine said

 **"And we can't have sweet little innocent Elena become dark, right?"** Rebekah said with sarcasm

 **"Psh. Why do they always think that Elena was always good? That girl is practically no angel"**

 **"Agree. The times I've spent with her without her humanity, I can tell she's selfish and a bit of a liar"**

 **"True. She always said that she's not like me but then she can't choose which one of the brothers, saying she does not want to hurt the other. Please. I've been down that road before, I did not choose because I want them both"**

 **"And that girl literally stabbed me in the back"**

 **"How can you two say that when both of you done worse"**

 **"The difference between her and us is that we don't pretend to all good and innocent and reason it out that it was just for a good cause, Barbie"**

 **"And your pathetic Mystic gang all try to see good in her bad actions"**

 **"Funny how all of them are judgmental fools but when it comes to Elena, they won't judge her"**

Caroline shook her head

 **"Come on Carebear, Don't tell me you haven't had a single bad comment to our sweet Elena?"**

 **"Elena's my friend!"**

Rebekah rolled her eyes, **"We're not trying to make you 'unfriend' her. We just want you to acknowledge that little Elena is not an angel as she wants to be"**

Caroline bit her lip and stayed quiet. Rebekah and Katherine picked up her silence and smirked at each other

 **"Speak up blondie, don't worry we won't judge you for badmouthing your friend"** Katherine winked

Caroline looked at the two who were staring at her with interest and an evil glint in their eyes. Caroline groaned in defeat, **"Fine, but don't you dare judge"**

Katherine and Rebekah's smirks grew wider, **"Why don't we have a little bit of alcohol so that you can talk without holding back?"** Rebekah suggested. They nodded.

When the drinks arrived, **"I just kind of hate it that Elena is always the first priority no matter how unreasonable her problem is"** Caroline muttered

Caroline started to voice out her disappointments not only to Elena but to her other friends too. Like how they won't tell her anything and just instructs her. Like how they would not care if her life was in danger just as long Elena's wasn't and so on

Katherine and Rebekah started to voice out their opinions too. Their reactions to Caroline's tale about her friends. After a while, the three of them were already on the same page and started to shop again but this time there was a conversation existing between the three of them

Caroline asked a lot of questions at them, wanting to know about their different adventures. Rebekah and Katherine, pleased at the opportunity to show off, shared a lot of things to her and Caroline just listened to it all and was envious of them

 **"So, if you're not staying then where are you going? I surely hope not in Mystic Falls"** Rebekah sternly said. Caroline shrugged, **"I haven't thought about it"**

 **"Then you can just stay here"** Katherine suggested. Caroline lowered her head, **"Why are you so afraid of staying here? I'm sure as hell that Klaus will ensure that no harm will come to you"**

Rebekah nodded, **"What's stopping you?"** Caroline bit her lip. She was on the verge of telling them but she's quite afraid of their reactions **"Well?"**

 **"There's no point in hesitating Barbie, we already told you, we won't judge. Look at the other blonde, she falls in love to anyone who's been nice to her"** Katherine pointed at Rebekah, who scowled at her

 **"And as for me, I have feelings for the older brother of the hybrid who's been hunting me for years"**

 **"Wait, so you mean to say that, you do have feelings for my brother? It's not just a slutty act?"** Rebekah asked

Katherine hummed, **"Why did you think I gave him the cure after all the trouble I've been through in getting it?"**

 **"I thought it was a leverage,"** Caroline said. **"It was but I gave up on that plan to prove to Elijah that I was being sincere"** Katherine said **"but he still thinks that there's some kind of scheme behind it"** and cursed

 **"You can't blame him. You two have been dancing around for centuries and you always left him"** Rebekah quipped **"Forgive me for being afraid every time Klaus finds out about us"** Katherine snapped

 **"Klaus really despise you that much? For him to hunt you down all these years?"** Caroline asked

 **"Breaking the curse was the only thing that my brother wants all this time and he was frustrated that every time that he was this close to catching Katherine, Elijah jumps in and protects her"** Rebekah explained. Katherine was about to retort when Rebekah glared at her. **"Yes, Elijah always protects you despite the pain you've caused him"**

 **"I would have been with him all these years if only your evil brother will just stop his revenge,"** Katherine said. Rebekah rolled her eyes, **"You and I both know that that's unlikely to happen, he's a bit of a monster, my brother"** and she looked at Caroline, **"That's a heads up for you, dear"**

Caroline scoffed, **"I already knew that. He's the big bad wolf who almost sacrificed me for the ritual"**

 **"That was before he met you though"** Rebekah informed

 **"He made Tyler bit me"**

 **"He gave you his blood"**

 **"He bit me"**

 **"And saved you again"**

 **"He also stopped his plan to destroy Gilbert's house just to save you from that Alaric guy and also during the graduation and the list goes on. Don't forget, he lend you the prom dress because you asked for it"** Rebekah listed

 **"Klaus did that? Wow. That's a lot of good things for a monster he claims to be"** Katherine inserted

 **"He sent Tyler away!"** Caroline countered

 **"And he gave up and brought Tyler back to you. Tyler went here, you know. To kill Nik but we already know that it's impossible. Nik was raging mad at that time, for a moment there I thought he was going to kill him, Nik spared him, that's why Tyler's still alive now"**

Katherine whistled, **"Try asking Klaus for my freedom, Carebear"**

Rebekah scoffed, **"Like that's ever going to happen"**

Katherine rolled her eyes and faced Caroline, **"I thought you and Tyler broke up"**

 **"We did"** Caroline answered.

 **"Then why are you making these excuses?"**

 **"Because she's starting to realize that Nik did never harm her directly. He harmed her friends and that's the only thing that's stopping her from giving in to Nik"** Rebekah replied smugly

Katherine snorted, **"Your friends ain't saints, blondie. They also killed other people and did other unforgivable things"**

 **"They did it to protect the people they care about!"**

 **"Nik also did terrible things to protect us, even though daggering us was a bit awful but he did his own notorious ways just to protect us"**

Caroline sighed exasperatedly. She was losing it. She was starting to understand the perspectives of her past enemies and she was starting to realize that her friends and they didn't have much difference. Talking to Rebekah and Katherine, she was amazed on how honest and open they were in all things. Must be the years they've spent on living

She was also starting to get comfortable with them and maybe if she shares about her worries, they might actually understand her and won't judge her. She bit her lip

 **"I just think that if I stay here, the chase will be over and the Klaus will get bored and throw me away like everybody had"** Caroline whispered

The two vampires heard her, they both looked at each other and blinked

 **"You think that my brother was chasing after you because he loves a challenge?"** Rebekah asked and Caroline nodded

Katherine scoffed, **"I can't believe this! Give yourself a bit more of a credit, barbie!"**

 **"My brother does love a challenge, alright but I can assure you that what he has for you is genuine"** Rebekah mentioned, **"I can't believe that I'm saying this but you should not downgrade yourself, Caroline, You're actually beautiful inside and out"**

Caroline was glad about their reactions but tried to cover it up, **"Okay, spit it out! you two are unbelievably nice to me today, what's the secret agenda?"** she was trying to look stern but her smile gave away

The others shook their heads and smiled at her **"I want you to stay, Caroline"** Rebekah said. She was a bit cautious in saying those words. If she was a bit honest, she was rather fond with the baby vampire. Caroline looked at her, taken aback

 **"I know we're not really in good terms because of the past but . . . "** Rebekah decided to let it unfinished because she really doesn't know what to say

 **"Like how you said, you two will be best friends if you want it to be?"** Katherine teased **"Shut up!"** Rebekah glared at her and flushed a bit

Caroline smiled at her smugly, **"If you're asking that we could start over then yes"** Rebekah rolled her eyes but there was a glint of gratefulness in it

 **"As much as the scene is insanely cute but I would like to have a space to say a few words to Carebear"** Katherine inserted

 **"To someone who claimed to be selfish, I never saw you do something so selfishly ever since you were turned. Hell, even if you had your switch off, you kept your halo"**

Caroline looked confused, **"And your point is?"**

 **"Why not act that thing you claim? We all know that you feel something for Klaus and you're resisting because of the actions he did to your friends and then your friends will judge you for it"**

 **"All my life, I've been judged, abused and in the sidelines. Forgive me for having fears in those areas"** Caroline snapped

 **"And that's why I dare you to be selfish for once. Prove to me that you are indeed selfish. Act upon those selfishness"**

 **"Katherine! you're scaring her with the way you handle your words!"** Rebekah scolded. Katherine shrugged. **"She needs to hear this, Original Barbie. I hate it when people throws away an opportunity for the people who cared less about them"**

Caroline stayed quiet as she watched the two bicker. Oddly, while the two bicker, Caroline can picture them as friendly bickers. Katherine's right, though. She should not let her fears consume her. Caroline bit her lip and mutter, **"Thank you"**

The two stopped to look at her, **"Thank you for helping me. Thank you for making an effort to bring back my humanity. I know we were enemies back then but . . ."** Caroline trailed off

Despite the sentence left unfinished. They understood what she meant and offered her a smile. After that, they continue to do their girl's day out. Bonding, bicker and insult each other. They might not want to admit it but they grew fonder and fonder with each other as the time flew by

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BECOMING A PRIORITY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Caroline was dragged away by his little sister, Elijah informed Klaus the serious matters about the war. Elijah pointed out that Caroline will be safe and he should focus right now. Klaus scowled at him but he knew that his brother was right. Kol also informed them about his worries about the witches

Kol, in all of them, knew a lot more about witches. And when he finds something out of the ordinary then that must be something to worry

After taking care of all the agendas that they have for the day. They decided to go to Rousseau's, to drink. Marcel was already there and he decided to join them

It was already dark and Klaus was starting to get worried because Caroline and Rebekah still didn't show up. Kol texted their little sister about their whereabouts an hour ago

 **"Why are they still not here?"** Klaus growled **"If something happened..."** and glared at Elijah

 **"I'm sure that they can take care of their selves, Niklaus"**

 **"Where's your doppelganger-vampire anyway?"**

Elijah shrugged

Kol smirked, **"Don't act like you don't know 'Lijah. She's with our darling sister and lovely Caroline, Nik"**

 **"What?!"**

 **"I'm sure Katerina will not do any harm, Niklaus"**

 **"You better be sure, Elijah or else I'll kill her right in front of you once and for all"**

 **"There's no need for threats, Nik"**

Kol snigger at the scene before him, **"Aw, you two are overly protective with your ladies"** His two older brother glared at him

Kol then decided to talk to Marcel, ignoring his brothers not before grinning at them, **"So how's your little witch?"** Kol asked Marcel. Marcel glared at him **"Don't you dare touch her"** Marcel drawled. Kol snickered and hold his hands up **"Relax man, I was just asking"**

Marcel knew about Kol's womanizing activities in the past and his fondness with witches. He doesn't want Kol anywhere near Davina at all cost. He already treated her as his daughter

Marcel decided to observe the Originals in front of him. Kol was back at annoying his brothers. Elijah was a bit annoyed but hide it very well because he knew that once Kol knew he was annoyed, he will not stop annoying him more. Klaus, on the other hand, tried his best to hide his annoyance but falters every time Caroline's name was mentioned

Caroline. Marcel really starts to wonder who Caroline is. The Originals keeps on mentioning her name before from time to time when they start talking about Mystic Falls. And then she suddenly showed up here with no humanity and the Originals made time to retrieve her humanity. He was a bit of amused on how they treat her. Marcel was with them in the past for years but never did he saw the Originals act like how they acted when she was around but then again, Marcel can't really pinpoint the difference, he just felt it.

 **"Ohhh, you lot look cozy with each other"** Kol teased as the girls arrived at their booth. Rebekah smacked his head. **"Hey! I'm still your older brother!"** Kol whined. Rebekah rolled her eyes **"Move"**

The boys scoot over to let the girls joined them in their booth. Rebekah sat beside Kol and Katherine followed. Caroline, however, sat beside Klaus. Klaus smirked at that gesture

 **"Looks like you still have the Petrova fire in you, Katherine. Being in the same room with Nik"** Kol commented

 **"Oh please. Klaus won't harm me, not in front at Caroline"** Katherine shot back. Klaus glared. Caroline, sensing the tension in the table, decided to interrupt. Caroline looked at Marcel and smiled at him, **"Hi, you must be Marcel. I'm Caroline"**

Kol snorted at her attempt of distraction **"You already introduced yourself to him, darling"**

 **"I have no humanity at that time"** Caroline snapped and offered her hand to Marcel. Kol whistled, **"And you flirted with him too"**

Klaus grabbed Caroline's hand away from Marcel, **"There's no need for a handshake, love"** Everyone raised an eyebrow at his statement. He glared at them back

Camille decided to step in their booth **"Looks like your company has finally arrived"** and looked at the people in the group. Marcel and Caroline were the only ones who smiled at her as the others just looked at her and ignored her, **"Rebekah"** Camille greeted and looked at the two new faces to her

Rebekah just nodded at her politely. Camille, feeling awkward, just smiled. **"Okaaaay, so what can I get you?"**

 **"They'll have a martini"** Klaus answered

 **"Actually, I'm kind of a tequila girl,"** Katherine said

 **"Like I'll give you what you want"** Klaus retorted

And then the two starts to bicker and Kol joins in and starts to make the bicker in a wider range, from drinks to their past

Caroline smiled at Camille, who was standing awkwardly. **"We'll have two martinis and a tequila"** Caroline ordered **"Yes!"** Katherine smirked at Klaus, who just sighed

Camille, confused, asked, **"Is this final?"** She knew Klaus and she knows that Klaus always gets what he wants that's why she's waiting for Klaus final statement. She was looking at Klaus, who decided to drink his scotch instead

 **"Yes, that's final"** Elijah confirmed,

 **"Why are you asking, anyway? You heard her ordered"** Rebekah mumbled

Camille heard Rebekah's mumble but choose to ignore her at the moment **"Klaus?"**

Kol, annoyed at Camille's behavior, retorted **"Hey, Elijah confirmed the order and you can see that Nik is not making a fuss. Why don't you just write it down and prepare it"**

Marcel shook his head, he was not surprised by the original's behavior. This is what he witnessed through the years 'The rude and distant' attitude. And here he thought that they were starting to consider Camille as their friend **"You can go now, Cami"** Marcel said and nodded at Camille

Camille was a bit hesitant at first but then she nodded and left the booth

Caroline turned to Klaus **"Does that girl have a thing for you?"** and crossed her arms **"Why? you jealous, darling?"** Kol teased **"Ew. No"** Caroline replied too quickly and the others smirked

Klaus shrugged, **"Marcel has a thing for her, love"** The others snorted at his attempt to divert the blonde's attention. Caroline rolled her eyes and dropped the subject **"So this is Rousseau's. . . . "**

They started talking about anything. Mostly, Caroline was the one who asks questions while the others answer. She asked about their adventures, war and the current state of the city. Insults and short banters were unavoidable in the group

Even when the drinks arrived, they barely noticed Camille as they were all engrossed with the talks that were happening around them

Caroline looked around the bar. People were dancing with the music playing. Everyone was enjoying. **So, all these people are vampires?"** she asked. **"Mostly"** Marcel answered. Caroline started moving with the beat of the music **"This place is fun"**

Caroline grabbed Klaus' arm, **"Let's dance"**

Klaus looked at her indignantly **"Are you serious?"**

The others start chuckling **"I am. why? you don't want to dance?"** She pouted

 **"You can dance with Kol, love"** Klaus replied. Caroline looked at Kol, who was wiggling his eyebrows and huffed. **"Why won't you dance with me?"**

 **"Caroline, these people are vampires"** Klaus stated

Caroline crossed her arms, **"And so?"**

 **"They're under me"** Klaus emphasized

 **"Oh God! Don't you dare pull out the alpha card"**

 **"I am the alpha, love"**

Caroline groaned, **"You're dancing with me right now"**

 **"No, Caroline, I'm the alpha and I have a reputation to uphold"**

Caroline glared at him **"You already proved to them that you're the alpha, Klaus. I'm pretty sure that everybody here already knows that!"**

Klaus glared back at her **"I'm not dancing"**

Caroline leaned closer at him, **"You're dancing with me whether you like it or not. Your stupid reputation won't be even scratched"**

She grabbed Klaus' arm tightly and dragged him away from the booth to the dance floor

Klaus looked at his siblings. He was torn between asking for help and hear Caroline's grumblings all night but his reputation will remain intact or just give in to Caroline and dance, reputation ruined but at least he has time to have fun with Caroline

His siblings were already sniggering at him. Klaus growled a bit. Either way, his siblings will enjoy his humiliation. Stupid Family

Klaus was still ranting on his mind when he heard Caroline's voice **"Come on Klaus, A little dancing won't hurt"** He watched as she placed his hands on her waist **"Just let loose once in a while"** and smiled at him

Klaus snorted, **"You're the one to talk, You're the uptight one, remember?"**

 **"I'm letting loose, right now"** Caroline countered as she dance with the upbeat song playing

Klaus was just standing there as he stared at the dancing Caroline. She looked so carefree and having fun. She was smiling so brightly that Klaus also got infected and smiled a little

 **"Come now, show me the steps you learned in a thousand of years of living"**

Caroline was challenging him and he was slowly giving in to her request. She challenged him like how he challenged her in the past

 **"You do know that you're daring the most powerful being"** Klaus mumbled, Caroline placed her hands around his neck and whispered, **"I know"** and smirked. Klaus growled and finally giving in

He danced with the same rhythm Caroline has. The music was a party music and their steps were becoming a bit wilder. Caroline was beaming at him when Klaus leaned at her again. **"I feel like I'm going to regret this"** Caroline chuckled, **"Enjoy now, Regret later"** Klaus hummed in reply as he listened to

Caroline's laughter and he like the sound of it. He twirled Caroline as they continued to dance

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BECOMING A PRIORITY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone left in the booth was observing the two in the dance floor. They were sniggering on how helpless Klaus look as the blonde dragged him away

 **"Oh look! Nik's dancing!"** Kol grinned **"We're not going to make him forget this, okay?"** as he looked at the people in the booth **"You bet!"** Rebekah replied, evilly

 **"I can picture Klaus dancing waltz and all other classic dances but be dancing with club music? Certainly not going to let it pass by"** Katherine remarked

Marcel observed them and saw the evil glints in their eyes. **"You are surely entertained by Klaus' behavior these days"**

Kol grinned at him, **"That sucks for you, Marcel because you still have no idea"** Marcel raised an eyebrow at his statement

 **"How was the little mission you two has?"** Elijah inserted. Katherine transferred beside Elijah **"That girl is hard to crack, Elijah"** she pouted

 **"I told you I should be the one doing the mission on finding the reason why she's not staying,"** Kol said smugly, **"With my charms and liquor, I'm sure she'll spill"**

Rebekah snorted, **"She did tell us something"** Kol and Elijah looked interested, Katherine tutted, **"It's a girl thing and we don't tattletale"** and the girls exchange knowing looks

 **"Looks like the three of you created a bond"** Elijah mentioned. Katherine and Rebekah rolled their eyes. Kol grumbled, **"You should at least tell us the verdict of this mission"**

Rebekah sighed, **"We don't know, actually. She avoided the questions that involved New Orleans"** Kol groaned **"I don't want to face a grumpy and upset Nik in the future"**

Katherine snorted, **"What are you going to do then?"**

 **"I'll make her stay!"** Kol said with a determined look

 **"Kol! You can't force anything to Miss Forbes"** Elijah scolded

 **"You better not do anything reckless Kol or you'll be saying goodbye to the sun soon"** Rebekah warned

Kol huffed and watched the dancing two, he tuned in his vamp hearing to their conversation

 _ **"So, how was your first day back with humanity?"**_

 _ **"It was nice though shopping with your sister and Katherine is kind of exhausting"**_

 _Klaus chuckled,_ _ **"I'm sure they keep on bickering"**_

 _ **"Oh god yes! Katherine doesn't know how to shut up"**_

Kol snickered as he turned to look at everyone. It seems like everyone was doing the same thing as him. Eavesdropping. **"It looks like Caroline's complaining about your mouth, Petrova"** Katherine rolled her eyes, **"It's Pierce"**

 _ **"But you three look cozy when you arrived"**_

 _ **"Well, shopping got us closer. In fact, we bonded over how a certain hybrid is notorious in our lives"**_

 _Klaus raised an eyebrow at her while Caroline giggled_

 _ **"At first, it was about you then moved on to Elena"**_

 _Klaus snorted,_ _ **"I bet Katherine and Rebekah has a lot of things to say about that doppelganger"**_

 _ **"A LOT! They even make me say something about it!"**_

 _ **"Did you?"**_

 _Caroline gulped,_ _ **"Well... just a few things.."**_

 **"So you three bonded over badmouthing the Gilbert?"** Kol said

 **"Obviously. We talked about how precious she was"** Katherine sarcastically replied. Rebekah snorted, "About how the world revolves around her" Kol chuckled

Elijah gave them a stern look, **"Elena's a compassionate lady"** Katherine rolled her eyes at that. **"Blondie, look at your brother, defending 'precious' Elena. how noble"** Rebekah looked at her brother **"Believe me, brother, you know nothing about Elena"**

 _ **"Anyways, I'm starting to think we can be friends, we do have a lot in common"**_

 _ **"Really? you can be friends with Bekah?"**_

 _ **"Rebekah's a sweet girl in those bitchy facades"**_

 _Klaus hummed,_ _ **"And Katherine?"**_

 _ **"I'm starting to like her presence too"**_

 _Klaus snorted,_ _ **"Are you sure? I mean it's Katherine, she was the one who killed you"**_

 _ **"Well, she did kill me but ... bygones be bygones"**_

 _Klaus raised an eyebrow at that_

 _ **"You and I both know, I love being a vampire, Klaus"**_

 _Klaus shook his head,_ _ **"Caroline Forbes, you're such a kind soul"**_

 _ **"Speaking of Katherine..."**_ _Caroline bit her lip_

 _ **"What?"**_

 _ **"Nevermind"**_

 _ **"Tell me"**_

 _ **"I don't think you're going to like it"**_

 _Klaus looked at her straight in the eye_ _ **"Speak"**_

 _ **"From what I gathered, Katherine's been running for years because she was the cause of the delay for you to break the curse"**_

 _ **"That's right"**_ _Klaus confirmed_

 _ **"Well, you've already broken your curse..."**_ _Caroline mumbled_

 _Klaus narrowed his eyes,_ _ **"Tell me your point, love"**_

 _ **"Isn't it about time to give her a freedom"**_ _Caroline hesitantly asked_

 _Klaus clenched his jaw_

 _ **"I don't show mercy to those who wronged me, Caroline"**_

 _ **"Then why did you let her live when you captured her in Mystic Falls?!"**_

 _ **"You dare question my intentions?!"**_

 _ **"No Klaus, I just want to know the reason why Katherine's still alive when you hold such a great grudge towards her!"**_

 _ **"I could've killed her ages ago if Elijah didn't keep on protecting her!"**_

 _ **"No, she will still be alive because you know Elijah will be greatly devastated when she dies and you don't want that"**_ _Caroline hushed_

 _Klaus growled,_ _ **"I will kill her right now"**_

 _ **"No, you won't! Klaus, she was the one providing you information to bargain her freedom but you just receive and receive but never gives!"**_

 _ **"She's a manipulative, selfish, lying bitch, Caroline!"**_

 _ **"I know but she has to be one in order to survive! It was also because of you that she turned out like this Klaus!"**_

 _Klaus growled and glanced where the others are_

Everyone quickly turned away when they saw Klaus glancing at them, **"Has she gone mad?!"** Rebekah reacted **"I told her I was just kidding!"** Katherine countered

 **"I didn't even think she will dare ask Nik!"** Rebekah replied as the two girls groaned. **"It looks like you three really did bond today"** Elijah commented, amused

 **"And she's asking for a death sentence right now because of me, great"** Katherine said sarcastically. **"I thought you will be happy, she's asking for your freedom after all,"** Kol said **"Please, Klaus will never listen to her despite all"** Katherine replied **"True. Elijah's been down that road before but Nik never gave in"** Rebekah added "Niklaus is very ruthless when it comes to the people who wronged him, he shows no mercy" Elijah said

 **"She's playing a dangerous game right now. Nik will be livid"** Kol commented **"She should not have attempted to"** Katherine moaned. Elijah looked at Katherine, he saw a flash of concern in her features. Elijah smiled in his cup and thought, **"She's showing a bit of her humanity right now"**

They tried to listen further in the conversation but the two are debating in hush that it made it difficult to capture the whole conversation

 _ **"This discussion ends here!"**_ _Klaus snapped_

 _"_ _ **But Klaus!"**_ _Caroline whined_

 _Klaus glared at her and Caroline sighed,_ _ **"Okay, I'm sorry for meddling..."**_

 _Klaus sighed_

 _ **"I'm starting to like her Klaus"**_ _Caroline muttered_

 _Klaus narrowed his eyes,_ _ **"Let's stop this and just have some fun"**_

After a while, the two girls decided to intervene. They grabbed Caroline and left Klaus with the boys. The girls went t the bar far away from the boys

 **"What were you thinking?!"** Katherine exclaimed

 **"Are you insane?! For a moment, I thought Nik will leave you hanging there!"** Rebekah outraged

Caroline sighed, **"You were listening huh"**

 **"Bloody hell we did!"**

 **"Caroline I was just kidding earlier!"**

 **"I know but I just wanted to try"**

 **"More like asking for a death sentence!"**

 **"Look! I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry for trying and meddling in your own affairs. I just wanted to help"**

 **"When it comes to my freedom, there's nothing you can do about it, barbie"**

 **"Even Elijah can't talk some sense into my brother"**

 **"Okay, thank you for trying. I'm grateful, really. but this is my business, Caroline. I don't want you to be caught in it"**

Caroline huffed **"Fine"**

 **"Come on! Let's drink and just forget the negatives!"** Rebekah called out and the others nodded in agreement

Everything went back to normal a few moments later and they were starting to have fun. Klaus approached them and asked Caroline for a dance. A slow song was playing at the moment

As the pair swayed, Klaus took the initiative to start a conversation. **"I know we had a spat earlier, love but let's forget it. I'm actually over it"**

 **"I should not have meddled, right?"** Caroline whispered

Klaus just hummed in agreement

 **"Come. I'll teach you some steps"** Klaus said as he twirled Caroline slowly that caused Caroline to giggle. The tension between the two of them are starting to ease down

 **"So, did Rebekah showed you some spots today?"**

Caroline shook her head, **"We just shopped"** then grinned, **"But I'm sure Kol will show me tomorrow"**

Klaus growled **"He wouldn't"**

Caroline chuckled, **"Calm down, I was just teasing you"**

 **"How about I'll be the one showing you the best spots in my city?"**

Caroline nodded **"That would be fine"**

Silence filled between them as they continued to sway

 **"You know, I learned something from hanging out with Rebekah and Katherine today"**

Klaus raised an eyebrow

 **"It's that it's not wrong to give in to my wants even if others are against it"**

Klaus hummed, **"You should put yourself first"**

Caroline nodded in agreement, **"It's not bad to be selfish once in a while"**

Silence

 **"Klaus?"**

 **"Hmm?"**

 **"I've decided to stay"** Caroline whispered

 **"Pardon?"**

 **"I'm staying in New Orleans"**

Relief, happiness, and excitement filled in Klaus' face. He can't believe that she was staying. He stared at Caroline with full of happy emotions then a thought came over him

 **"And that means..?"** He asked

 **"Excuse me?"** She asked back

 **"You staying... what does that imply?"**

Caroline stopped dancing and took a deep breath. She looked at Klaus in the eye intently. He was also gazing at her in the same level **"Chance"** she mumbled

 **"What?"** Klaus asked

Caroline took a step closer to him

 **"This is me, taking a chance"**

Klaus was speechless. Words failed him. He can't describe what he was feeling at the moment. He just held Caroline softly as a true smile crept upon his face

Kol, Katherine, Elijah and Rebekah were on the sidelines. They were all grinning. They were listening to their conversation **"Looks like you were successful with your mission"** Elijah said

 **"We didn't even bother to continue the mission, 'Lijah. We just talked to her"** Rebekah shared **"Like I said, She was hard to crack"** Katherine added

 **"But still, The bonding you have earlier made an impact. Caroline's staying"** Kol declared

They all smirked when Kol declared it. They all know that Caroline's decision of staying will make a change. Klaus will be happy and even though they won't admit it out loud, they want him to be happy. That is also the reason why they are making efforts to make Caroline stay and be in their lives

 **"This cost a celebration"** Kol said and winked at them

Due to the good mood that they all have, they decided to celebrate. They partied wildly and let themselves loose. Well, Elijah is still prim for a bit. He did a dance when there was a proper song playing. He was mostly just drinking on the side while watching his siblings having fun

This was a rare sight for him because he can see that his siblings were genuinely having fun with no evil intentions at hand and he wants to witness it again. Katherine was also in the mix but his brother was just too happy to care. Elijah smiled at this. He wants this to last. He wants them all to be like this. He'll do anything for this.

Always and Forever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BECOMING A PRIORITY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Hello again!:) Hope you liked reading this chapter. I really hope you didn't get bored while reading this one. I really like to create CarolinexRebekahxKatherine friendship.

Review and Favorite guys!:) Thanks!

xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: HEEEEEEY! I'M BACK!

Thank you so much for those who gave reviews, favorites and follows! I really appreciate it!:)

klaroline1920 and jordanbear thank you for the long review! I had fun reading it!:))

Here's chapter five!

I don't own TVD and TO.

CHAPTER V

Kol woke up because of girly noises. He came down and saw the girls making pancakes. He took a moment to look at the scene unfolding before him, seeing his sister, smiling brightly and for once, carefree

Yes, he annoys his sister all the time because that's his job as a brother but he's also overprotective of his sister, she's the family's little girl after all. Eversince they were turned into a vampire, Bekah's sweet little girl personality starts to fade and turns in to a snarky bitchy woman she is today

That is why it's a relief to him to see the sweet little Bekah right now, That means that this side of her wasn't lost forever

 **"Now what do we have here?"** Kol said

Everyone looked at him but only Caroline greeted him, brightly **"Goodmorning Kol"**

 **"Only Caroline wants to give a sweet greeting to me?"** Kol snarked as he grinned at them. Katherine and Rebekah rolled their eyes

 **"Ugh! It's not a really good morning now that you're up"** Rebekah retorted. **"You're not Elijah so I'm not greeting you"** Katherine quipped

Kol snorted, **"I'm more charming than noble Elijah"** as he took a seat on the table and took a sip on his cup

He looked at the surroundings, it was messy. Ingredients were scattered around the area, **"What are you trying to do anyway?"**

 **"Rebekah wants to try making breakfast in a human way"** Katherine snarled as she wiped some batter that was glued on her hair

 **"I didn't force you to join us. You voluntary did!"** Rebekah barked

 **"Because you need assistance while making the batter!"** Katherine scoffed

 **"Forgive me but this is my first time to make pancakes!"** Rebekah countered

 **"Okay stop!"** Caroline raised her hands up. The two shut their mouths and glared at each other. She turned to Kol, **"I was teaching Rebekah on how to make pancakes"**

Kol nodded as he hid his smirk behind his cup

Caroline has been in New Orleans for a few days already and was spending her time with these girls. He was amused on how Caroline can be their referee in their spats and on how she can stop the two from bickering

It was entertaining to watch on how the girls listen to Caroline and let her control them sometimes. Even when it comes to few day-walkers outside the compound, the girls were rude but if it goes overboard, Caroline reprimanded them

Caroline might have not notice but she can control the girls and can make them a bit more decent girls. Kol thinks they let her get through them because aside from the fact that the three were close to their human age, Rebekah and Katherine loves Caroline's presence and can make them feel and act in their human age

 **"You keep on hanging out with these two, darling. When will be the time when you'll hang out with me?"** Kol grinned

 **"Like Nik's going to let her spend some time with you"** Rebekah snorted

Kol snickers, **"Nik doesn't control Caroline's decision, right darling?"**

Caroline chuckled, **"Nope"**

Kol's grin grew wider, **"So, how about you spend some time with me today?"**

Katherine scoffed, **"Aren't you busy with the witches today?"**

 **"Still annoyed that you girls can't get involve in this war, Petrova?"**

Katherine rolled her eyes, **"Actually yes, I'm kind of bored hanging out with these two"**

 **"I am too. I know you boys just want to protects us but It's kind of dull here when there's no action"** Rebekah agreed

 **"Are you two saying that I'm boring to be with?!"** Caroline whined

 **"Yes Care, sorry"** Katherine remarked and Rebekah giggled. Caroline glared at them.

 **"I don't mind you getting involve. We really need some other smart lass right now, with all the mystery and stuff"** Kol shrugged, **"So darling, you free today?"**

 **"Stop trying to date Caro, Kol. She won't give you a chance"** Rebekah said

 **"I'm not asking her for a date. I'm just taking her out. Getting to know"** Kol defended and winked at Caroline

Katherine snorted, **"Like there's a difference"**

 **"Still trying to get into 'Lijah's pants, Katherine?"** Kol teased

 **"Shut up. Mind your own business"** Katherine snapped

 **"Looks like you still haven't succeeded into getting 'Lijah's good graces"**

 **"She's actually on the verge of trying a sneak attack on 'Lijah Kol"** Rebekah added, digusted

 **"I'm surprise that Elijah resisted you this long"** Kol teased

 **"Oh My God! Are we really having this conversation right now?!"** Caroline complained

Everyone raised an eyebrow at her

 **"Too much for you to handle?"** Katherine said. Caroline huffed in response

Rebekah scoffed, **"You and Nik are worse! Don't think that we can't feel the sexual tension between the two of you!"**

 **"It's driving us nuts!"** Katherine added

 **"Why don't you just jump at him and give us all a break!"** Kol said and wiggled his eyebrows

 **"We're not at that stage yet, Kol!"** Caroline snapped

Katherine hummed, **"Yet. So, it'll happen some time soon?"** and smirked

 **"EW! I don't need that details!"** Rebekah said and gave them a disgusted face

Caroline groaned, **"I happen to take this 'chance' a bit more seriously guys. I don't want to jump in and rush it"** Everyone sniggered at her, **"Careful darling. some might say that you don't just care and like my brother, it's something more deep"**

Caroline scoffed, **"And I say that your brother is giving me mixed signals"**

Kol smirked, **"Trouble in paradise, already?"**

 **'That's so Nik!, Always uncertain when it comes to feelings!"** Rebekah groaned

 **"Your brother fears emotions, what do you expect?"** Katherine huffed

Caroline sighed, **"Can we just not discuss this? I'm not in the mood for this conversation"**

 **"No! Let's discuss this. It seems entertaining!"** Rebekah said

 **"You just want to snoop"** Katherine scoffed

 **"Hey! My personal life is dull right now! I need some entertainment"**

 **"If you're frustrated with Nik, You can always borrow my bat, sweetheart"** Kol suggested. Rebekah snorted, **"And what good will it do?"**

 **"Caroline can use it to hit his head and Nik can't do anything about it! I want to see that"** Kol turned to Caroline, **"And hit him hard darling, make sure I'm one of the audience!"**

Rebekah groaned as she saw the look of Katherine's face. **"What?"** Katherine asked, innocently. Rebekah pointed at her, **"The look on your face says that you came up with a bitchy plan that will definitely annoy Nik!"**

Katherine was surprised on how Rebekah can read her. She indeed came up a plan to annoy Klaus

 **"Well Petrova, enlighten us with your ideas"** Kol said

Rebekah gave him a pointed look, **"You look like you're up for it!"**

Kol shrugged, **"Anything to annoy Nik"**

Katherine looked around her, **"Well, since Klaus is giving Carebear mix signals then why don't we stir up some emotions to our favorite hybrid?"**

Caroline glared at Katherine, **"What are you trying to say?"**

 **"Go out with Kol today. Not really on a date, just hang out because god! I still love to live my life!"**

 **"And that helps because?"**

 **"Let's test how Klaus will react with his jealousy"**

 **"Easy. He'll lash out"**

 **"Ah. Ah. Ah. We're talking about something that involves Caroline here"**

The Original siblings look interested with the plan. **"I have no problem taking out lovely Caroline"** Kol teased. Caroline shook her head rejecting.

Katherine huffed at Caroline, **"Just go with the flow, Care. You have nothing to lose"**

 **"You just want to make fun of Klaus!"**

 **"Sweet Caroline, that's what siblings do"** Kol dramatically said

 **"Stop being a spoilsport. Just do it"** Rebekah countered

 **"NO"** Caroline said fiercely

Katherine inwardly sighed. The baby vampire is so stubborn. She really did want to help but she also want to annoy Klaus. He haunted her down for many centuries, she deserves some small revenge

Katherine will help because she owe it all to Caroline that she can at least move freely right now without looking at her shoulder. The day after Caroline asked for her freedom, she stumble at the kitchen where Klaus was

She admit, she was a bit frightened at that encounter. She expects him to choke her and demand an explanation on why Caroline just asked him for her freedom but instead he just tightened his jaw and said,

 **"I'll consider giving you your freedom Katherine but first you have to prove to me your loyalty to this family and also prove to me that you're not planning anything against us"**

And Klaus vamped away leaving her stunned

At that moment she was awed by how Caroline truly affects the hybrid and what amazes her the most was that Caroline clearly have no idea the control she have a the hybrid. Caroline was cautious and afraid of anything that involves Klaus. Her insecurities made her weak. Thank Mystic Falls for that. Katherine scoffed at that thought.

She was glad that the blonde decided to leave the town. The more she spend time with the blonde, the more she thinks that the blonde deserves better than that town can offer to her. She somehow come to care at the baby vampire. She brings out the emotions that Katherine buried deep within herself

Katherine will be a hypocrite if she says that she wasn't afraid of the blonde's tendencies to stir her emotions. She's afraid but at the same time grateful that she can still feel such emotions. That's why she decided to not screw Klaus' offer. She will prove herself and along the way, prove Elijah that she was actually being sincere

_~~~~~ BECOMING A PRIORITY ~~~~

Elijah and Klaus stepped inside the kitchen and saw a scene of four vampires bantering. They were bantering while eating breakfast, human food

 **"You're up early, Kol"** Klaus sneered

 **"Have you not heard the girls' noise?!"** Kol complained

 **"I did and tuned them out while painting"** Klaus replied

Kol rolled his eyes, **"Lucky you then"**

 **"Good morning, Elijah"** Katherine greeted sweetly as the rest rolled their eyes. **"Good morning"** Elijah replied, politely. Rebekah made a face at Katherine, teasing her. Katherine huffed in return

Caroline sighed at their antics. **"What's your agenda today?"**

 **"Witches"** Klaus replied, shortly

 **"Good! Can we join this time?"** Rebekah said and crossed her arms

 **"Absolutely not"** Klaus rejected

 **"Don't you think it's about time you involve us in it?"** Katherine countered. Caroline nodded, **"Kol said you guys need more people"**

Klaus glared at Kol, who just shrugged **"It's true"**

Elijah sighed, **"There's a mystery that we can't solve"**

 **"Elijah!"** Klaus warned

 **"Oh shut up Nik! There's no point hiding it from us. We're getting bored here and we want to have some fun"** Rebekah stated

 **"This is not a picnic, Bekah! This is war"** Klaus growled

 **"And that states that you need us. Klaus, we want to help"** Caroline said

 **"The situation here is not nearly the same in Mystic Falls, Caroline"**

 **"Then leave Caroline out of it and let me and Rebekah join. We've already encountered this kind of situation"** Katherine said

 **"What?!"** Caroline reacted and looked at Klaus, she saw him considering Katherine's words. **"Don't you dare leave me out of this, Klaus"** Caroline snarled

Klaus sighed, **"Love, this is for your safety. Katherine and Bekah are more experienced in this than you are. We do need every help we can get"**

Caroline scoffed, **"I won't just stay here and do nothing!"**

 **"Caroline, I don't have time for your stubbornness right now"**

 **"Then just let me join you guys!"**

 **"I already said no. You have to stay in this house and don't yoou dare leave without my permission"**

 **"I'm not your prisoner!"**

 **"Then I'll make you one! You will not leave this house and you will not let other people see you!"**

Caroline took a step back. Emotions were overwhelming inside of her. She was so frustrated. She just want to help and be involve in this situation but Klaus is making her feel weak and outcast. She inhaled sharply so that she can control her emotions. Desperate tears were starting to form

 **"Okay, I won't be joining you today, Nik. I have some agenda on my own"** Kol declared as he stood up. Everyone turned to him for his random declaration. They were confused by his actions

 **"May I ask if what agenda you have, Kol?"** Elijah questioned. Kol was always been the wildest one in the family. Elijah doesn't want him to add more troubles than they already have

Kol shrugged, **"Just things, so you better not call me not until if I'm really needed, okay?"** He turned away as he walked towards the exit of the kitchen. Just before he was a step away from the exit, he turned around and looked at Caroline, **"You coming, darling?"**

Caroline gave him a confused look and Katherine nudged her, **"And where are you taking her?"** Klaus snarled. **"It's not like you care, Klaus"** Caroline snapped and walked towards Kol. **"Don't worry Nik, she'll be safe with me"** Kol called over as they exited

Klaus turned to Rebekah and Katherine, **"Do any of you knows where they're heading?"** They shrugged in response. Klaus was about to went after Kol and Caroline when Elijah stopped him

 **"Niklaus, Miss Forbes will be fine. Kol's with her. He won't do anything to hurt her"** Elijah said. Klaus was about to protest when Elijah gave him stern look, **"The witches, Niklaus"** Klaus groaned

_~~~~ BECOMING A PRIORITY ~~~~

 **"So, you hanged out with me after all"** Kol grinned at Caroline.

Caroline sighed dramatically, **"I must be out of my mind"**

Kol clutched his heart, **"You wound me, sweetheart. I'm actually a fun person to be with"** Caroline giggled at his antics

Caroline was a bit nervous of being alone with Kol. Yes, they are in speaking terms and can tell jokes at one another but that doesn't mean she already knows him well. He was a bit crazy during their time in Mystic Falls after all

 **"So, where are we going? We're not going to kill anyone, right?"** Caroline said as she gave Kol a stern look. Kol chuckled. **"Sadly no, darling"** Caroline still looked at him with suspicion

Kol rolled his eyes, **"Yes, I'm the wildest among my siblings not I'm not always wild, Caroline"** Caroline shrugged, **"Just making sure"**

 **"We're visiting Davina"** Kol declared

 **"Davina? The witch?"** Caroline asked, Kol nodded

 **"You have a thing for her!"** Caroline shrieked

 **"What? No! What are you talking about?"** Kol retorted

 **"Rebekah said you have a thing for witches"**

Kol huffed, **"I did but that was before I was daggered for centuries! I'm absolutely happy being single right now and there's a war going on"**

 **"Good! because from what I have heard, the girl's pretty young"**

 **"Give me some credit, Caroline. I've lived for a thousand of years. I've learnt a thing or two"** Kol whined. Caroline giggled, **"Just teasing you"**

Davina was busy drawing when she heard a knock on her door. She walked towards it and opened it. She was surprised to see Kol Mikaelson and the blonde vampire she trapped on their house before

 **"Kol"** She said. Kol gave her a smirk and went inside the room. **"Nice to see you too, darling. Now invite my friend inside"** Kol orfered. Davina was about to protest when Kol gave her a cold look, **"Invite her"**

Davina, a bit frightened, said. **"You may come in"** the blonde vampire smiled at her with gratefulness and went inside. **"I'm Caroline Forbes. You must be Davina"** the blonde vampire introduced herself. Davina just nodded in return and gave a small smile.

Davina was still on guard because she doesn't know anything about Caroline. She doesn't know if she was truly on their side or just acting. There was a war going on after all. She doesn't want to let her defenses sown. She looked at Caroline from head to toe and tried to asses her

 **"Davina, if you're having doubts about our lovely Caroline here, I can assure you that this one is the most ethical among all of us"** Kol warned

Caroline turned to Kol and smirked, **"Aw, I didn't know you think so highly of me, Kol"** Kol made a face

Davina observed the two in front of her. They were still talking about things she can't understand. Must be about their past experiences. Davina was caught off-guard by the way Kol looked at her when he warns her about Caroline. He was always the nonchalant one in his family but earlier, he was like ready to show his fangs is she disobey him

 **"Show me your drawings, witch"** Kol ordered her. She saw Caroline gave Kol a disapproving look but Kol just shrugged and mouthed a 'what?'

 **"Why are you asking for my drawings?"** She asked

 **"Marcel mentioned it to me, you were drawing things that are really random"** Kol replied **"It freaks Marcel out"**

 **"And why does it concerns you?"** Davina questioned

 **"You're a witch, darling. I'm quite sure that your drawings involves magic"**

Davina looks at him, accusingly

Kol, annoyed by the witch's behavior, **"Does this hesitation of yours indicates that you're really not on our side? if so, then I'll gladly rip this room of yours and find those drawings myself"**

 **"You wouldn't dare"** Davina tried to put up a brave face

Kol smirked, **"Oh try me little witch, I'm not usually this pleasant before"**

She tried to keep up her brave face but the way Kol was smirking gives shiver to her spine

Caroline who looked back and forth between the two intervened, **"Davina, can you show us the drawings? Please?"** She said it politely. Davina gave her a once over look and sighed in defeat, **"Fine"** as she proceed to grab her drawings

 **"You could've just asked politely"** Caroline said to Kol

 **"And where's the fun in that?"** Kol grinned at her

 **"Here it is"** Davina said as she gave it to Kol. The other two begin to look at the drawings passing one to the other. **"Marcel's right. They're pretty random and I've been drawing them for few days now. I'm not really sure why"**

Kol was eyeing every page of the drawings and passed it to Caroline. She was right. It was definitely random. There were only lines, curves,shades and shapes. You can't even identify what is the subject in the drawing

Davina crossed her arms, **"Why did you say that the drawings involves magic?"**

 **"Because I've been with coven of witches before. I've seen this kind of occurence"** Kol replied as he passed all the drawings to Caroline

Davina observed Kol as he was in the moment of thinking hard and trying to figure the drawings. Davina bit her lip. **"While I was drawing, I feel a sense of danger coming. The spirits were telling me to figure out the drawing because it is the answer and. . . ."**

 **"And a warning"** Kol continued, **"You were right. This is definitely not a good sign"** They were trying to figure the drawing s and were drowned to their own mind

Kol and Davina approached Caroline, who was sitting on the floor. They saw the drawings being connected together and created a bigger picture. A face. A woman's face

 **"That's smart. You figured what the drawing is"** Kol somplimented

Caroline rolled her eyes, **"It made me wonder why some of the first drawings were a bit connected"**

Kol grinned, **"And I'm glad that I've brought you along"**

Caroline scoffed, **"Save me from your flattery, Kol. We have other things to do. Like who the hell is this?!"**

Kol chuckled, **"I'm sure you can figure it out, You're a smart one"**

Caroline gave Kol a pointed look, **"Kol, do I look old to you?"** she pointed the drawing, **"This face is old. like old old. Centuries old!"** Kol chuckled and patted her back

Davina observed the interaction between the two. She assumes that Caroline might really be an old friend with the Original Family. The way she sees their interaction. . . it's like they're been through so much together

She first saw Caroline, she was a bit different. Marcel said that she has her humanity off that time. Then next was at the Rousseou's. She came in together with Rebekah and a brunette. The family welcomed them like they were good old friends. And she noticed that Camille was a bit put out when returned after taking their orders, she was mumbling about who the girl was

 _ **"Do you know who those girls are?"**_ _Camille asked and tilted her head._ _ **"I think the blonde one was the vampire I placed a boundary spell at her door"**_ _Davina answered. Josh turned to look._ _ **"She was at the party. The party that was held on the compound. Everyone was curious about her but Marcel said she was a newbie vampire turned by Kol"**_ _Josh explained_ _ **"She sure is close to the Originals for a newbie vampire"**_ _Camille grumbled_

 _ **"Marcel told me she was an acquaintance"**_ _Davina said. Josh shrugged,_ _ **"I don't know which is true but you can't deny she has strong back up if somebody ever try to hurt her"**_

 _ **"She's probably some minion to the family. You know, trying to use her then dispose her if her purpose is done"**_ _Camille said_

 _Davina would have believed Cami if she just didn't witness Klaus dancing with her. Klaus has an expression of completely un-Klaus like._

 _ **"I can't believe she dare Klaus to dance and he gave in"**_ _Josh exclaimed. Davina gave him a questioning look._ _ **"Vamp hearing"**_ _Josh replied as he pointed his ear._ _ **"But that was all I can hear. still a newbie"**_

 _Camille snorted and looked at the pair,_ _ **"Well, she is pretty. Klaus might have just want to flirt with her"**_

 _Davina was surprise with Camille's remarks. She must have been jealous with the way Klaus ' attention was to the blonde. Klaus talks to Cami whenever he's in the bar. Davina thinks Klaus might have some sort of feelings to Camille but somehow doubt it for a time because every time Marcel mentions Camille to Klaus, the other Original siblings will either snort or roll their eyes_

Davina halted her thinking when she heard Caroline calling her out. She turned to them and gave them a questioning look

 **"If you're done day dreaming little witch then perhaps you should help us figuring whose face is this"** Kol grunted

Caroline gave Kol a glare and looked at Davina, **"Are you alright? Are you having visions?"** Davina was confused by her question. **"Visions. I have a witch friend, she used to gape into space when she was having visions"**

Davina shook her head, **"No, I was just thinking"** Caroline 'ohhed'. She looked at Caroline. Witch friend? Well, that proves that she was not a newly turned vampire

 **"Grace us with your knowledge little witch, doe this face seems familiar to you?"** Kol asked. Davina shook her head, **"I've never seen her before"**

 **"I'm certain that it's a witch"** Caroline said

 **"Well done, Captain Obvious"** Kol said

Caroline glared at him, **"Why don't you try guessing who this is then"** Kol stared at the picture and scrunched his nose. **"Nope. Can't recognize her. I'm certain that she's not from this era though"**

 **"Maybe she's one of the ancestors?"** Davina suggested

Kol shrugged, **"Perhaps, Since it's a family of yours the try searching your family history"**

Davina was about to protest, **"You want to end this war, right? You want to help Marcel? Then do this"** Kol ordered and turned towards the door, **"Sweet Caroline, let's go"**

Caroline sighed at Kol's arrogant behavior, she tapped Davina's shoulder, **"I'll try to help you soon"** and followed Kol

Davina shook her head. She now have things to do and she still can't figure out who Caroline is after their encounter. She was curious if what Kol said that she was the most ethical was true or just a lie

_~~~~ BECOMING A PRIORITY ~~~~

Marcel was day drinking at the Rousseou's. He was done doing Klaus' orders for the day and wants to give his self a time to think. It's been a hectic few days. Klaus was barking orders everywhere to locate every witch in the city. Klaus was planning on a surprise attack and wants all the information he can get. So much for waiting for the witches to make their move

 **"Isn't a bit early for you to be drinking, Marcel?"** Camille said as she entered the bar area to start her shift

Marcel chuckled, **"Well, I'm done with Klaus' orders and I don't have anything else to do"**

 **"Then why don't you join the other originals?"**

Marcel shrugged, **"They're busy"**

Camille raised an eyebrow, **"So their guests are still here huh"** Camille huffed, **"Aren't they extending their visit far too long? with all the war going on"**

Marcel smirked, **"Someone's not pleased with their presence"**

Camille scoffed, **"Since their appearance, the Originals have been really busy. Too busy to interact"**

Marcel noticed the tone of Camille's voice. He can see that Camille was not liking the guest's sudden appearance in the city. He remained quiet then Camille starts to work

Ahh. The Originals's guests. Katherine and Caroline. Marcel kept his self in the shadows these past few days and observe the series of events unfolding before him

Marcel has always been curious about who Caroline is. Before the blonde arrived in New Orleans, the original siblings happen to mention her a couple of times, in hush voices mostly when they were annoyed at Klaus and also whenever they recall their adventures in Mystic Falls, they mention her name and snickers, they always mention about the blonde's stubbornness and bluntness and whenever he ask them about it. The siblings give each other knowing glances while Klaus remained stoic

Marcel is not stupid. He knows that Caroline means something to the Originals. He saw how the originals reacted when Caroline was involved. There was unity among them. No words were needed to instruct, all of them instinctively knew what to do like how . . . .

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

Everyone was gathered at the compound's garden. The vampires of the French Quarter were all present. Marcel called them all when he arrived he immediately told the Originals that Camille was captured by the witches

They were planning on how to rescue Camille from the witches. They were trying to locate where Camille was hidden when suddenly Rebekah arrived with her phone clutched in her hand. Her face was in alarmed expression and also there was a trace of sadness.

 **"Nik!"** She called. Every one turned to look at her to hear what she was about to say. The three Mikaelson boys including Marcel were at the center

 **"Why are you in a hurry, sister?"** Kol said, casually. Kol was about to make a joke until he saw Rebekah's facial expression, **"What's the matter, Bekah?"**

Rebekah's face was grim, **"Sheriff Forbes' dead"**

The three Mikaelson stood still as they all look at Rebekah with wide eyes. Marcel furrowed his eyebrows since he doesn't recognize the name that was mentioned

Kol tapped Klaus' shoulder as if to wake him up from his reverie. **"Niklaus"** Elijah called out. Klaus awoke from staring into space and turned to Rebekah, his face was indesribable

 **"Who told you?"** Klaus demanded

 **"M-Matt"** Rebekah stuttered

 **"The quarterback?"** Kol asked

Rebekah nodded

 **"Where is she now?"** Klaus demanded again

 **"She's still there, Matt's with her"** Rebekah answered

 **"Elijah"** Klaus called out, trying to calm his voice

Elijah nodded **"Go ahead Niklaus, We'll handle this"**

Klaus was walking away when Marcel blocked his path. **"Where are you going?! Camille's been captured, Klaus!"** Marcel yelled

 **"Get out of my way, Marcellus"** Klaus snarled

 **"Not until you'll tell me that you're saving Cami"** Marcel countered

Klaus face transformed, eyes turned to yellow as his fangs were showing. **"I don't have time for this, I have far more important matters to attend to"**

 **"Matters that are more important than Camille?"** Marcel challenged

Marcel was confident with his question but when he looked at the siblings, behind Klaus shaking their heads, he was having second thoughts

Klaus edge forward to Marcel, **"Get out of the way or I'll rip your heart out, right here, right now"**

Marcel looked at Klaus in disbelief. He saw in Klaus' eyes that he was dead serious with the threat he made that's why Marcel took a step back but still stared at Klaus. The moment he settled, Klaus was nowhere to be found

Marcel look at the other siblings, who gave him a tight smile in return.

Just before they carried out the rescue Camille mission, Marcel saw the three remaining originals huddled up in a far corner, Rebekah on the phone

Marcel used his vamp hearing to listen and he heard Klaus' voice, he was about to listen further when he saw Kol glaring at him

Marcel tuned out his hearing and swallowed a little. He might be acquainted with the originals but still Kol was the wildest one among them, He doesn't want to get into Kol's wild side

After that they saved Camille then discovered that Klaus was captured too and the story goes on . . .

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK**_

Marcel remembered that he was really curious who the Sheriff was at that time. The name just doesn't ring a bell to him at all. Sheriff Forbes

Then when Caroline arrived here, he found out that Caroline's full name was Caroline Forbes and he concluded that the two must be related. Later he found out that Sheriff Forbes' was Caroline's mother. Marcel drank his drink. Everything comes down to Caroline

Marcel stared at Camille, Come to think of it, Camille and Caroline have some similarities, both are blondes, then both are wise and blunt. But there's a certain glow in Caroline that Camille doesn't have

Marcel shrugged, He always thought that Camille was something else since Klaus was talking to Cmaille everytime he was here in Rousseous' Not just him but everyone assumed that Camille was something. Marcel was also convinced because he sometimes saw Klaus' eyes reflect fondness when he was talking to Camille

Then Caroline arrived announced, humanity off and a bit of an alchoholic. Marcel shook his head, those times were quite an event. He saw the Originals planning without arguing. Elijah's frequent smirks, Kol's friendliness, Rebekah was a bit happy and Klaus' smiling. Klaus' smiling! Not an evil or a I'm manipulating you smile, a real smile and it happened often!

He saw the Originals made a fuss just to turn on her humanity, he was annoyed at that time when Kol hindered him from seeing it

Marcel is not naive. He can clearly see the difference of treatment of the Originals to Caroline and Camille. To Camille, it was for polite purposes after all while to Caroline. . . Caroline's different

And there's Katherine, He heard the name mentioned but not a couple of times. He knows that there's a certain issue between Klaus and Katherine but he doesn't know what. There's also something between Elijah and Katherine. Unlike Caroline, Katherine gives out a distrusting aura. Marcel didn't know know if he should trust her or not but soon, he intends to find out some things about Katherine if he's an ally or not

_~~~~ BECOMING A PRIORITY ~~~~

After visiting Davina, Kol and Caroline decided to spend the afternoon wandering around the city. Even though Klaus already toured Caroline around, she still gets fascinated with the view

Kol also showed Caroline the supernatural spots in the city in which Klaus must have forgotten to show her

 **"I can't believe Klaus forgot to me this!"** Caroline exclaimed

Kol grinned, **"I can't say that he might have forgotten these place, lass. I think he intentionally left out this place"**

Caroline grumbled, **"That stupid hybrid, so much for letting me see everything the city have"**

 **"Then it's good that you have me, to let you see what Nik doesn't want you to see"** Kol teased. Caroline scoffed

When the sun was beginning to set the two decided to go to Rousseous' to chill out, On their way there . . .

Caroline giggled about something that Kol joked about, **"You know Kol, for someone who is known as the wildest, this hang out is far from wild that I expected"**

Kol chuckled at her, **"Trust me, I'm quite tamed nowadays. I'm only wild when there are enemies present in vicinity"**

 **"I was really trying my best to warn your Mystic Gang about finding Silas and waking him up will do you no good"**

 **"Yeah, I've heard about your frantic acts about it but then they all decided to trap and kill yoou instead, I'm sorry about that"**

Kol shook his head, **"You're not the one at fault. It was mostly the Gilberts, lass. And hey, I'm still alive. Elijah saved me from the trap. The handsome Mikaelson lives"**

Caroline laughed at Kol. **"But still, I apologize. The Originals were pretty much declared as villains in my town. That's why I didn't say anything while they were plotting your death"**

 **"That was also the moment I realized that warning you guys was a dumb move on my part. Every pain that Silas caused, your friends deserve it"** Kol looked at Caroline like he was challenging Caroline to dare and defend her friends

Caroline smiled bitterly, **"It was all because Elena wants the cure and be human again"**

Kol made a face, **"You lot sure do anything for that selfish doppelganger"** Caroline just laughed humorlessly

They continue to walk in silence

 **"Kol, you said that you are tamed right now, Why are you trying to be tamed?"** Caroline asked

Kol furrowed his eyebrows at the question

Caroline saw it and raised her hands, **"It's fine if you don't want to answer. I respect your privacy"**

 **"I wanted to spend time with my family"** Kol said in a low voice

Caroline looked at him, questioningly, **"I was always been the wildest one in the family and being wild drove me away from my family. I traveled alone, it was kind of fun and relaxing with no one trying to lecture you about your behavior. But as time went by, I bean to feel lonely so I tried to searching where my family was, involving myself with witches, still keeping my wild antics and got myself daggered for decades"**

 **"But Elijah undaggered you, why didn't you flee?"**

 **"I just happen to feel the need to be in company with them, We're a family. We made a vow that keeps us together despite everything. Even though I was not present when the vow was first made. We're the Originals, sweetheart"** Kol said and smile at Caroline, **"Always and Forever"**

In all honesty, Caroline was taken a back with Kol's inner affection with his family. The others always proclaimed him as someone who doesn't want to be with his family at all times but then right now, Kol voiced out his deep affections to her. She was happy that Kol trusted her enough to let her know his hidden emotions

 **"Aw, Kol. You never said that you were such a softie"** Caroline teased. Kol glared at her playfully, **"If you ever breathe a word about this, I'll never talk to you again"** Caroline stucked her tongue out

 **"It was nice to have you as an accompany, Caroline"** Kol said. **"Why didn't you offer Bekah to accompany you instead?"** Caroline asked. Kol looked at her as if she said a stupid thing

 **"Have you talked to Bekah, Caroline? Who would want to have a snarky woman to accompany him?!"** Kol joked and Caroline giggled at that

Kol and Caroline arrived at the Rousseous'. Everyone turned to look at them.

Some were already getting used to see Caroline with some Original while most were still wondering why she knows the Originals and why she looks close to them. There were lots of question but are left unanswered. Others were starting to doubt Marcel's story about her being new and Kol turned her

 **"Seriously! Do they have to turn and look everytime we arrive?"** Caroline hissed

 **"One of the perks of being and being with and Original, darling"** Kol said and winked

 **"Make them stop staring"**

 **"Let them stare"**

 **"Kol!"**

Kol sighed and glared at the vampires, who turned to look the other way. **"Works every time"** Caroline rolled her eyes

 **"So, we're getting ourselves drunk tonight?"** Kol joyed

Caroline shook her head, **"No"** then tilted her head **"Billiards?"**

Kol smirked, **"Game on"**

Kol chuckled after some time of playing,

Caroline slapped his arm, **"Hey! I may not be really good at this but I don't suck at it!"** Kol continued laughing at her

 **"So, are we going to talk about Nik?"** Kol casually asked as it was his turn to play **"What about him?"** Caroline asked back **"You were complaining about him earlier"** Kol answered

Caroline huffed, **"You brother's a bipolar"**

Kol snorted, **"And why is that?"**

And that was the cue for Caroline to start ranting about Klaus. **"I mean, I just don't understand him! One moment he was this sweet and gentleman kind but next he was this distant creep! Like when we toured, He was being distant and cautious, like Klaus being. . . Klaus!"**

Kol snickered, **"Uh-huh. and Klaus being Klaus means?"**

 **"The Klaus 'Big Bad Evil Vindictive Hybrid'! but then at night when I was in my room, I kind of voice out my craving of hot chocolate the next thing I knew I was opening my door and saw a tray with a sandwich and a hot chocolate on the floor!"**

Kol cringed at the cheesy gesture of his brother. He also happen to bumped into Klaus previous night before in the hallway where Caroline's room was. Klaus must have been there at all time lurking around even though his room was just right in front of hers

 **"Do you understand me, Kol?! You brother's a. . . "** Caroline continued and tried to find the right word

 **"I believe the word you're trying to find is 'complicated' "** Kol snickered

 **"Something like that!"** Caroline instantly agreed

 **"And I just notice that he's distant whenever we're not in the compound and I think that maybe he's ashamed that he'fancies' me"** Caroline mumbled

Kol perked up at that, **"Oh lass, you should not consider yourself as an embarassment"** He moved closer to Caroline and whispered, **"You're his weakness, darling"**

Caroline rolled her eyes at that, **"As if"**

Kol shook his head, amused. **"And besides, Only the family knows about that. Katherine too. and I'm sure that Marcel's starting to pick it up and it's only a matter of time, others will"**

 **"That's not true! It can't be!"** Caroline refused

 **"Trust me it is, Care. He's being like this for your protection"**

 **"If that's the case then he should be closer to me instead to declare that I should not be harmed! Your assumption is full of loopholes, Kol. He's just definitely ashamed!"**

Kol was about to protest

 **"But we're at war right now, Miss Forbes. We can't afford to show weakness and leverages to use against us"** Elijah inserted as he casually approached the two

 **"Elijah"** Caroline gasped

 **"Miss Forbes. Kol"** Elijah greeted

 **"Please Elijah, call me Caroline"** Caroline said and Elijah just smiled

 **"We're you eavesdropping, brother?"** Kol asked, accusingly

 **"No, I just happen to listen to you talk when I was approaching"**

 **"Nik put you up to this, right?"** Kol said

Elijah shook his head, **"Niklaus and I separated when we were done with the things to do today"**

 **"And you didn't return to the compound because . . "** Kol trailed off

 **"Probably avoiding someone, Kol. Someone brunette"** Caroline smirked

Elijah fixed his tie, **"I happen to crave a certain drink right now"** Kol snorted, **"We most likely have every alchohol at the house brother"**

 **"Why don't you just talk to Katherine, Elijah"** Caroline grinned, **"I'm sure you have lots of questions that only she can answer"**

 **"Here you are! You lot sure know how to hide yourselves from Nik!"**

The three turned around, **"Little sister! Lovely of you to grace us with your presence"**

Rebekah rolled her eyes **"I need to escape from Nik's tantrums especially when his minions went to inform him about how they lost track of the two of you"** And gave Kol and Caroline a pointed look

Kol and Caroline looked sheepish. Kol noticed Klaus' minions following them and they trapped and snapped their necks and hide them behind a storage building

 **"You certainly pissed Niklaus this time, Kol"**

 **"A pissed Nik means a fun Nik, 'Lijah"**

 **_ ~~~~~ BECOMING A PRIORTY ~~~~~**

Camille was already working when Kol and Caroline arrived at the bar. She saw them and was waiting for them to approached the bar counter but they went to the pool table instead. She saw how Kol glared at the other vampires.

Camille stares at them from time to time when she was not serving customers. If only she has vamp-hearing so that she can listen to them

Camille saw Kol and Caroline interacted casually and Kol was laughing. She never saw Kol laugh without evilness beneath it. It was a pure enjoyment laugh. Camille can't help but start to wonder who the blonde is.

She was bitter at the blonde from the first time she serve her. The Originals were treating her like how they treat Klaus. Like the first time she ordered, Klaus protested but the other Originals backed the blonde up instead of Klaus and Klaus didn't made a fuss when his wish was not followed

She saw Elijah approached them followed by Rebekah, they were all talking casually. And she saw how the Originals let loose a bit and enjoyed the conversation. Smirks, grins and smiles were exchanged

That never happened to her before. The Originals interacted with her with distance and politeness only. Never casually as if they were friends. At first, she was proud that the Originals actually interacted with her willingly but seeing the scene before her now, it made her bitter and envious

That should be her, standing with the originals. That should be her who is being favored by the Originals. It should be her, right? Since she was the one that Klaus likes? Marcel even said so before. He said he never saw Klaus interacted with someone the way he interacts with Camille before. Even the Quarter's vampires said so too. But the Originals remained distant with her. Camille always thought that it was just their way of securing her

But then this girl suddenly showed up and the Originals was fussing over her. Doing things that are unexpected from them. And it stirred some negative emotions to Camille. She doesn't like it. Just who the hell is this girl?!

Camille, annoyed at the sight already, decided to interrupt their conversation. She approached them

 **"Looks like all of you are enjoying here"** Camille said and faked a smile

 **"We were until you arrived"** Rebekah snapped

Camille, irritated by the behavior, **"Careful with your tongue, Rebekah. I'm sure your brother won't hesitate to dagger you"**

They all stared at Camille. Caroline raised an eyebrow at her statement, **"You mean Klaus?"**

Camille turned to Caroline, **"Why yes, Klaus happen to have a soft spot for me"**

Caroline furrowed her eyebrows and looked at the Originals, curiousity in her eyes, **"Oh really?"**

The Originals sighed, **"Do you need anything Miss 'o' Connell?"** Elijah asked

 **"Yes!"** Camille said and confidently raised her head, **"I want to know who the hell is she?!"** and pointed at Caroline

Caroline looked at her, offended, **"Excuse me?!"**

Camille gave her an offensive look, **"I want to know who are you and what you mean to them! You suddenly showed up here and you, Originals, suddenly make actions that are unexpected. That was far from evil, vindictive, manipulative. You guys look a lot less monster than the time you arrived her! She's changing you!"**

 **"I'm not changing them!"** Caroline profusely said. **"What are you trying to imply, anyway? What's your problem , bitch?!"** Caroline was mad. She just got insulted. Right in the face. And there's no way she's gonna let this girl go without hurting her

 **"If I analyze you, you would be just a petty girl who crave for the originals' attention and try to have the same fame that they also have"** Camille declared

Caroline was taken a back by Camille's words. **"Unbelievable! Who the hell are you?!"** Caroline hissed, **"You act like you know the Originals and are close with them which by the way I doubt since they never mentioned you. So, can you just drop the act and walk away before i lose control and rip your hair out"** Caroline vehemently said and her fangs were showing a bit

 **"Ohhhh. Catfight!"** Kol cheered

Rebekah was seething because of Camille

Elijah sighed

When suddenly Katherine appeared, **"I got the drinks!"** and looked at the situation she walked in to

She saw Caroline and Rebekah were controlling their anger and Kol was a bit giddy. Elijah looked helpless and Camille was glaring at Caroline

Katherine looked at the others except Camille, **"Did she already make a scene?"** and tilted her head towards Camille

 **"Unfortunately"** Elijah answered. Katherine knew that Camille will obviously make a scene but she didn't know when. She saw how Camille looks at them when they were at the bar. Jealousy was evident in the girl's eyes

Katherine turned to Camille, **"Go away Blondie 2.0. You're not needed here"**

Camille scoffed, **"You're the one who's not needed"**

Katherine narrowed her eyes **, "Really? I think I'm far more important than you are, Camille"**

Before anything else happens, Elijah took action. **"I believe you should leave Miss 'o' Connell. Your presence is not welcomed anymore"**

Camille looked at them. They were glaring at her. She huffed and walked away but not before mumbling, **"Klaus will hear about this"**

Rebekah turned to look at her older brother, **"Can I just slap her, just this once?"**

 **"Make it two, Bekah. I want to slap her too"** Katherine added

Caroline looked at them, **"Please tell me that Klaus did not flirt with that girl!"** and pointed at Camille

The Originals shrugged, **"Nik always talks to her whenever he's here"** Kol said, **"Then others started assuming"**

 **"Now look at her feeling high and mighty because of false assumptions"** Rebekah seethed

A/N: And that's chapter five everyone! I hope you liked the chapter!:) see you in chapter 6!

I know, I know you probably hate me for making Camille a bit too bitchy in the story but hey I really do think that she's a carbon copy of Caroline.

Review, Follow, Favorites:)

 **xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys! I just want to thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites!

It means a lot to me! so thank you very much! I do hope you are liking the storyline:)

SO CHAPTER 6, HERE IT IS!

ENJOY READING! :)

~~~~~~~~ BECOMING A PRIORITY ~~~~~~~~~

 **CHAPTER VI**

After Camille's scene. They have a few more drinks and decided to return to the compound. They were all welcomed by a fuming Klaus

 **"Where have you all been?!"** Klaus demanded

 **"Rousseau's' Niklaus"** Elijah answered

Klaus turned to Kol, **"Why did you snap my minions' necks?!"**

 **"Seriously Nik, you think Caroline will appreciate it when someone was following us?"** Kol countered. Klaus growled, **"Something could've happened Kol!"** Kol rolled his eyes

Klaus turned to look at Rebekah and Katherine, **"And why did you not inform me that they were also at Rousseau's'?"**

 **"We did not know, Nik! We just saw them there!"** Rebekah said

 **"Are you done with your interrogation, Mighty Klaus?"** Caroline sarcastically said. Still annoyed with Camille's confrontation and decided to blow it all up to Klaus instead

 **"Why did you help Kol snap my minions' necks?"**

 **"Uhh. I don't know Klaus, maybe because I don't like being followed..?"**

 **"Why did you join him?"**

 **"Kol happens to like my company even outside the compound unlike you"**

Klaus shut his mouth. He was aware of the actions he did when they were outside. He was aware of the distance he was making. He was also aware that it made Caroline confused and she was frustrated about it

 **"But I get it, It must have something to do with that bartender Camille, right?"** Caroline seethed

Klaus perked up, **"What does Camille have to do with this?"**

Caroline scoffed, **"Forget it. I'm tired"** and was walking towards the stairs

 **"CAROLINE!"** Klaus called loudly

 **"WHAT?!"** Caroline countered

Klaus sighed, **"Why are you angry, love?"**

Caroline mocked, **"Nothing, I just realized that you really do have a thing for blondes"**

 **"Sweetheart. talk to me"** Klaus said

 **"Go to Rousseau's'. Talk to Camille. She must be frustrated right now"** Caroline was about to flash away when Klaus blocked her path and held her arms tightly

 **"Tell me!"** Klaus demanded

 **"I don't have to tell you anything!"** Caroline fought back and took Klaus' hands off her arms

 **"I mean, I get it! You're like this because there's also Camille and because you're ashamed of fancying me. Fancying a girl like me!"** Caroline emphasized the last part

Klaus groaned in frustration, **"No, love. Camille doesn't have anything to do with this"**

Caroline crossed her arms, **"So, you're saying that Camille's not the reason why you're avoiding me outside the compound?"**

 **"YES!"** Klaus bellowed

Caroline looked at him with fury, **"Screw you"**

Klaus moaned loudly

Elijah, Kol, Rebekah, and Katherine were on the sidelines, watching the scene happening before them. They were entertained by the different reactions that can be seen from Klaus just to appease Caroline's anger. It was something worth witnessing

They were trying their best to keep quiet so that the other two will not notice their presence and just continue arguing without care. They like to watch it live than just hearing the words

 **"I'm protecting you, Caroline"** Klaus gritted, **"We're at war. I can't be weak"**

Caroline scoffed at that. **"I want you to be safe from everything that's going to hurt you"**

 **"I don't need your protection, Klaus! I don't know how to handle being protected! If you noticed in Mystic Falls, I was never the one who was being protected!"** Caroline yelled, **"I was the bait or distraction whatever you call it!"**

 **"Then you should get used to it now because there's no bloody way you're going to be like that in here! Your safety is one of our priorities here!"** Klaus roared

Caroline gasped at Klaus' words, **"Impossible"** she muttered. Her anger turned into disbelief and looked at Klaus, she was searching for some sort of lie in his eyes but there was none. **"Are you really sure that you're making me one of your priorities?"**

Everyone saw the vulnerability in her eyes. Confused, uncertain, thankful and afraid. Her eyes say it all. Caroline was torn with emotions. She doesn't know what to feel. This is something new to her

 **"Oh, Caroline!"** Rebekah said and rushed to hug Caroline. **"You should know your value, that's why I was trying so hard to be like you in the past you fool!"**

Katherine followed, **"God Carebear! how many times do I have to tell you that you should give yourself a bit more of a credit!"** and hugged Caroline

Kol also stepped forward, **"One day lass, I'm going to rip that someone who made you think so low of yourself"** and patted her head

Elijah stepped forward too and offered Caroline a smile, **"Let's give them some privacy and let Niklaus handle this issue alone"**

Klaus was speechless. For a moment, he forgot about them and was dazed when he saw the way his siblings and Katherine comforted Caroline. It was not the same comfort when your close friends comforted you, it was a bit awkward but still, Caroline appreciated their gesture. When the others left, Klaus looked at Caroline, tears were slowly forming in her eyes

 **"Won't you regret making me a priority? I don't think I'm actually worthy of becoming one"** Caroline whispered, cautiously

 **"Sweetheart"** Klaus step closer, **"You should deem yourself worthy of being prioritized"**

Caroline tried to scoff but turned into a bit of a sniff, **"Yeah, 'cause everyone around me before did things to make me think like that"**

Klaus clenched his jaw, **"Then those fools were too blind to see what kind of person you are, love"**

Caroline shook her head, **"No Klaus! Those people were the ones who I grew up with. They were the ones who know me since diapers! And do you want to know what they'll say about me?"**

Klaus inwardly sighed at Caroline's stubbornness to accept of being prioritized. He blames Mystic Falls for giving this beautiful girl doubt her value. One day, they're going to get it

 **"I'm weak, shallow and selfish controlling bitch, Klaus"**

 **"And that proves how stupid those people are, love. You're anything but, Caroline"**

 **"You're beautiful, you're strong, you're loyal, you're full of light"**

 **"You draw people in. You see goodness in them despite everything"**

 **"You're anything but positivity"**

 **"And I fancy you for being you"**

Every statement Klaus said, he took a step closer to Caroline and stared at her with sincerity.

Caroline was also staring at him, swallowing every word that he said. When he finished, Caroline cupped his face and kissed Klaus.

Klaus was surprised with Caroline's action but then he responded to it immediately. He kissed her back with the same force that Caroline was giving him. He slowly encircled his arms around her and pulled her closer. The kiss was full of longing and contentment. A fierce kiss with deep emotions that can be barely put into words. Above all, it was a sweet kiss with full of unspoken feelings.

Just like before.

 _ ****_ _ **FLASHBACK**_

It's been days since Tyler chose to have his revenge than being with Caroline.

Caroline was at her dormitory in Whitmore. She can't believe Tyler left her after everything that they've been through. She even forgave him about that Hayley incident. Klaus even stop his revenge for her to be with Tyler!

The nerve of that jerk. She was so frustrated about their break up that she vowed that the next time she saw him, she'll definitely going to kick his ass. Caroline sighed. There's no use. They're done. Their story has already ended. **"That jerk better not face Klaus head on or else he'll be meeting Satan without blinking an eye"**

Caroline groaned in frustration, **"Damn it! Despite all, I still care for that selfish jerk"**

Caroline heard a swoosh inside her dorm and that made her stand up and be in her defensive mode, **"Who's there?"**

She looks around the room until she shaped up a figure by her window. She focused her eyes there on recognizing the figure. _"It can't be."_ she thought. Her senses can tell who it is but she was hoping they were wrong. The figure steps out of the shadows and smirked at her, **"Hello Caroline"**

Caroline gasped, **"Klaus"**

After a moment of staring at each other. Caroline crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, **"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in New Orleans?"**

 **"Ouch, You make it sound like you don't want me here, love,"** Klaus said, still smirking. **"You must have forgotten that I saved your gang the last time we've met"**

 **"Well, you're still the big bad hybrid who went after my best friend so you're pretty much still the bad guy despite saving our graduation day"** Caroline sassed.

Klaus chuckled, Caroline can't help but smile too. She sat on her bed, **"why are you really here, Klaus?"**

Klaus sobered up, **"I heard you and Tyler broke up"** Caroline turned her head to Klaus immediately.

 **"What?, How? Did Tyler...? Is he still alive?!"** Caroline demanded as she glared daggers at Klaus.

Klaus, amused, shook his head, **"I haven't seen Tyler yet, sweetheart"** Caroline sighed in relief

 **"You still care about that boy despite being left behind?"** Klaus growled

 **"That boy happens to be my boyfriend who recently dumped me and who, if I recall, you called my first love, so yes, I still care about that boy"** Caroline snapped

 **"He doesn't deserve your care, love. You're better off without him"** Caroline scoffed at that

 **"That boy cheated and left you behind for a couple of times, Caroline! Why are you still clinging to him?!"** Klaus roared

 **"I'm not clinging to him!"** Caroline responded in a loud voice

It Klaus' turn to scoff, **"Like I said, He left you a couple of times already but you still go back to him whenever he returns, what's the difference now?"**

 **"Because I made him choose!"** Caroline yelled as she stood up. **"I made him choose if it;s revenge or me. I asked him to just love me more than he hates you!"**

 **"But as you can see, he didn't choose me. Still not on the priority list if I might say"** Caroline muttered

 **"I'm sorry to hear that, love. If it were me, I would have chosen you above everything"** Caroline rolled her eyes at that statement

 **"This all started when you made him your hybrid, Klaus. And then your freaking sire bond!"** Caroline snapped and crossed her arms again, **"How did you know anyway?!"**

 **"A little birdie told me"** Klaus answered, casually.

Caroline glared at him vehemently

Klaus sighed, **"Damon called me"**

 **"HE DID WHAT?! How? Why?!"** Caroline scowled and looked at Klaus who was looking at anything besides her, **"You compelled him to spy on me!"** Caroline accused, her rage was showing

Klaus raised his hands, **"In my defense, I only compelled him to contact me if anything major happened to you"**

 **"Niklaus Mikaelson! You can't just compel people for your own gain!"**

 **"I can and I will! You can't dictate me what to do! I'm Klaus, the Original Hybrid!" Klaus growled eyes turned yellow. Caroline shivered but she still stood tall, "Tell me why you're here, again?"**

Klaus took deep breaths before saying, **"Come to New Orleans with me"**

 **"I already refused that invitation"**

 **"I accepted your refusal because you were still with Tyler"**

 **"It's still a no, Klaus"**

 **"Why won't you go with me?!"** Klaus demanded

 **"Because I have a life here Klaus! I just graduated and still fresh in college. I have plans and future. None of them includes you or New Orleans!"**

A flash of hurt reflected in Klaus' eyes

 **"At least not yet, anyway"** Caroline mumbled lowly but Klaus heard it, he was about to tell her something when Caroline raised her hand, **"No! Don't you dare say something sweet that can make you convince me to go with you! So go back to New Orleans and play your role as a King!"**

Klaus tightened his jaw, **"Don't you want me to stay?"**

Caroline shook her head, **"I just got myself dumped, Klaus. I don't need you here and have myself being judged by my friends"**

 **"So you choose not being with me than being judged by your friends?"** Klaus drawled

 **"Yes,"** Caroline responded shortly

 **"You should not make decisions basing the judgments of others, Caroline. You should base it on what you truly want"**

Caroline sighed and paced back and forth. Klaus was standing there, observing her

 **"I want you to stay out of Mystic Falls and in this College. I don't want to see any trace of you in here. Stay out of my life here"**

Klaus stood firm, **"Is that what you truly want?"**

Caroline clutched her hair as if she was having a headache

 **"I want to live the plans I had ever since I was a little girl, Klaus. I want to experience it minus the supernatural drama. I want to have a normal life! And this thing between us"** as she points the two of them **"This is far from normal!"**

 **"You're a supernatural being, Caroline. You're not normal. You have to let go of those**

 **human fantasies that you have"** Klaus pointed out

 **"But that's the thing, Klaus! I don't want to let go!"**

Klaus was mad. He was tired of Caroline's constant rejection of his advances. **"As soon as you say that this is your final decision. I'm going to walk away and never set foot in Mystic Falls and in this place ever again. I promise"** Fury was evident in his tone but there was also a tone of dejected present.

Caroline was taken a back of his words. She was sad that Klaus was giving her that kind of promise but then she was torn because she also wants to experience being normal. Klaus was anything but normal.

 **"Let me live the life I planned for ages, Klaus. without you in it"**

Klaus swallowed, **"I see"** His face was grim

Caroline saw the changes in Klaus' eyes. She saw the hurt, despair, vulnerability then it turned distant and emotionless. Caroline knew what was happening. Klaus was building his walls up again. And Caroline doesn't want that. She felt guilty for saying all those words, for rejecting him and hurting him. She knows she has something for Klaus. She feels the connection between the two of them and she values it but she can't go and be with Klaus right now. She's not yet ready for him.

Klaus turned away from Caroline but she grabbed his arm and kissed him. Fiercely. Letting out all of her feelings for him. She wants him to understand that she's still not ready that's why she's refusing. That there are still too many things that she wants to do and explore.

Klaus was astounded by Caroline's action. He didn't expect her to do this. But hell, he wanted to do this a long time ago. He returned that kiss with the same passion. Ouncing all the indescribable feelings that he has for her

After a while, Caroline pulled away slowly, **"Klaus I. . ."** Klaus silenced her, **"Hush love, I understand"**

Caroline looked at him, grateful that he understood her. Out of all the people she knows, Klaus was the one who understood her the most besides her mom of course. From the most obvious things to her hidden desires, Klaus knows about it. Just like the conversation they had about the cure. Klaus was the only one who figured out that she doesn't want the cure at all.

Klaus is someone who's too valuable for her to lose but at the same time he's someone that she's too afraid to invest

Klaus was aware of their obvious attraction that they have for each other and he wants Caroline to acknowledge it. Now that she's not denying it . ...

He cupped her face and stare at her blue eyes, **"Live this life from the way you've always planned love. I will keep my promise. Make the most of it. Because when that day comes ... "** He trailed off

Caroline's eyes reflected an understanding light in them. She knows what he meant. Klaus kissed her forehead as she closed her eyes. His lips touch softly on her and when she opened her eyes, Klaus was already making his way towards the window

Just before he stepped out of it, **"Caroline"** Klaus called as he slightly turned his head towards her. He was smiling at her, genuinely, like the way he smiled at her graduation day. There was also seriousness in his eyes. Caroline responded him with her true smile and nodded slowly.

However long it takes.

 ** _END OF FLASHBACK_**

Oh how much Klaus wanted to kiss her when he saw her again in here. New Orleans. He wanted to taste her lips again but he knows that Caroline will be mad if he kisses her

After their kiss, their faces were still close and smiles were present in their faces

 **"So after receiving that sweet kiss, what is the promise that I have to make this time?"** Klaus humored but his eyes have a glimpse of seriousness

Caroline saw his uncertainty and giggled, **"None, you don't have to promise me something this time"**

Klaus felt relieved and chuckled lightly, **"Fantastic"**

He encircled his arms around her waist and twirled her around causing her to squeal and giggle

Despite saying that they were going to give them some privacy, they were nosy people. There's no way they're going to let this scene pass by. So everyone, just hid in the shadows upstairs as they watched the two fighting and reconciling

 **"It's really weird to see Klaus like this"** Katherine commented. **"Believe me, you're not the only one who's feeling that way"** Kol agreed

 **"Come now children, let's give them some privacy, this time, for real"** Elijah said

 **"But before that! you lot have to pay up. You three bet that Nik will definitely kiss Caroline"** Rebekah smirked

 **"But he did kiss her!"** Kol protested

 **"But you lot bet that Nik will initiate it but I only bet that there will be a kiss"** Rebekah informed, smug

Kol and Katherine grumbled, **"Stupid brother, Doesn't even know how to make the first move"**

_~~~~~~~~~~~~BECOMING A PRIORITY ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **"Now what do we have here?"** Kol announced, smirking

Katherine startled, immediately looked up and groaned when she saw Kol. **"Don't you have other things better to do?"**

 **"Well, Annoying you seems a lot of fun"** Kol snickered. Actually, He has no plans on annoying Katherine but when he went out of their library from doing some research. He saw Katherine leaving from Elijah's room. Her arms were full of books and she was trying her best not to make any sound. Kol apparently knows how to tell someone was sneaking since he, himself, is an expert at it. So he followed her Katherine and let her settle down before approaching her

Kol crouched down and grab a book to see what it was. Kol hummed, **"Elijah's journals huh"**

 **"Get out, Kol!"** Katherine shooed

 **"My brother still resisting?"** Kol chuckled

Katherine rolled her eyes

 **"Petrova charm won't work anymore?"**

 **"Oh shut up!"** Katherine snapped as she turned and read Elijah's journals

 **"So you decided to read 'Lijah's journals so that you can get some information on how to seduce** **him"** Kol wiggled his eyebrows

 **"Oh, Kol! You're such a genius!"** Kathrine said sarcastically as she continued scanning

Kol shrugged, **"What are you trying to find anyway? I'm sure Elijah would never write his sexual desires or women in his journals. It's all about us, his siblings and on how to save us"**

Katherine tutted, **"Then why does he have this?"** as she raised the journal and showed Kol a drawing

Kol looked at the drawing, **"That looks familiar"**

 **"Ohhh, do tell because I don't like not knowing why he's keeping another drawing of a girl beside me!"**

Kol stared at it for a longer time, **"Where's Elijah?"**

Katherine shrugged, **"I don't know, somewhere in the city, I guess"**

Kol grabbed the drawing and folded it before putting it in his pocket. **"Hey!"** Katherine protested

Kol looked at her seriously **"Worry about your jealousy later. This drawing happens to be an important factor in this war, Petrova"**

_~~~~~~~ BECOMING A PRIORITY ~~~~~~~~~

Marcel just arrived at the compound and he saw Elijah and Rebekah conversing in the living room

 **"Marcellus"** Elijah greeted when he noticed Marcel's presence. Marcel nodded, **"Elijah, Rebekah"**

Marcel took some hesitant steps towards them, wondering how he will ask them about their guests

Rebekah noticed this and rolled her eyes, **"What is it, Marcel?"**

Marcel sighed, **"I was just wondering who those guests are really are"**

Elijah nodded, **"I'm sure you must have lots of questions in your mind right now"** Marcel nodded, **"Take a seat "** Marcel followed

 **"Well?"** Rebekah asked, impatient. Marcel was confused. **"Start asking questions!"**

 **"Rebekah"** Elijah scolded

 **"I don't know where to start. I guess I want to know how did you come across them?"** Marcel said **"Katherine first"**

 **"It's a very long story, Marcellus"** Elijah informed

 **"Then just tell me the important details"** Marcel countered

 **"You know that Niklaus is a hybrid, right? Ever since you were little you were told that Klaus was a werewolf-vampire"**

 **"I remember that but what does it have to do with Katherine?"**

 **"In order for Niklaus to control his werewolf side, he needed Katerina's blood"**

Rebekah, bored already, **"For god's sake 'Lijah. Just skip to the part where Katherine escaped"**

 **"I was about to go there, Rebekah"**

Rebekah rolled her eyes

 **"A ritual was to be done but Katerina escaped and along the way turned herself into a vampire. Klaus was beyond mad, so he hunted her since then, decades and centuries"**

 **"When did this happen? Was it after you left New Orleans?"**

 **"No. it happened in 1492"**

 **"And you guys didn't bother to tell me about it?"** Marcel asked, fury in his tone

Rebekah rolled her eyes, **"Why bother when it was an utter failure? And it's not like you can do something about it if we told you"**

Marcel glared at her. Rebekah was a bit smug. She likes making Marcel put out. He deserves it anyway

When Mikael arrived in New Orleans and the Originals have to flee. Rebekah cried for days because she thought that Marcel was dead. They had a romance going on at that time but then when they returned, Marcel was alive and didn't bother to look for her, that bastard. All my tears were wasted. God! I can't believe that I fell in love with this guy. Oh well. Lesson learned. I'm better off with this fool

 **"Rebekah"** Elijah warned

Marcel turned to Elijah and composed his self. He has no time to handle Rebekah's petty remarks **"Katherine seems to be interested in you, Elijah"** Marcel noted

Elijah wore his indifference mask

 **"Like it isn't obvious?"** Rebekah said, sarcastically **"Those two have been chasing like cats and dogs for centuries!"**

Marcel raised an eyebrow at that, **"Really? You two have something while your brother was hunting her down?"**

 **"I think our discussion about Katerina has ended. I won't answer your questions anymore"** Elijah said

 **"So Katherine escaped and then centuries after she contacted Nik about another doppelganger. She bargained her freedom for an information about the doppelganger"** Rebekah continued

Marcel was confused, **"Doppelganger?"**

Rebekah groaned, **"God! I sometimes forgot how little knowledge you have about supernaturals!"**

 **"That's a given since you're an old maid already!"** Marcel snapped

Rebekah scoffed, **"That's because you never bother leaving New Orleans"**

Marcel sighed, **"And what happened next?"**

 **"Katherine used a messenger to contact Nik then Nik killed the messenger hunted down the new doppelganger, performed the ritual and this time successfully"** Rebekah said while looking her nails

 **"And Klaus didn't capture Katherine in the process?"**

 **"He had me under house arrest during his stay in Mystic Falls"** Katherine answered as she and Kol entered

 **"Nik captured you and didn't kill you?"** Kol asked, surprised. Katherine shrugged, **"He wanted to torture me"**

 **"Like what Caroline said, it must have something to do with our older brother Kol"** Rebekah tilted her head towards Elijah

Elijah shook his head, **"Niklaus loves a chase, Rebekah. That must be the reason why released Katerina"**

 **"Whatever helps you sleep at night 'Lijah"** Rebekah quipped. Katherine looked at Elijah and gave him a tight smile

 **"Speaking of Caroline, she's from Mystic Falls too, right?"** Marcel asked

 **"Yup. She happens to be Miss Mystic Falls"** Kol tutted

 **"How did you know about that?"** Katherine asked

Kol grinned, **"If only you lot are brave enough to sneak in at Nik's art room then you'll see a**

 **framed document hanging on the wall. It happens to be Caroline's Miss Mystic Application"**

Rebekah and Katherine made a face, **"That's creepy" "Our brother's obsessed!"**

Kol snickered, " **Like we aren't all aware of that already. Nik chased Caroline all around Mystic Falls the whole time we were there"**

 **"And she was still spoken for at that time!"** Rebekah exclaimed **"That didn't stop Nik. He still chases her"**

 **"Your brother always get what he wants,"** Katherine said

 **"Oh! Remember the time when Nik thought we weren't aware of his bloody fairy godmother antics?"** Kol chuckled

 **"Oh god! Don't remind me! I didn't even know that he has a Cinderella fetish!"** Rebekah moaned

 **"Okay, I'm lost. What happened?"** Katherine urged

 **"Mother just came back from . . .. "**

Rebekah continued the tale. Snickers and gasps were exchanged within the three. Rebekah was filling Katherine with the stories she has about Caroline and the hybrid, All the antics that she knows that Klaus did that was out of his character

Elijah was watching the three as they shared stories. Smiling to his self. His Katerina having a carefree conversation with his siblings who would think that he'll witness this?

Marcel, amused, by the topic of the three's conversation listened in the few bits of the stories but he was done being in the shadows. He has his own assumptions and all he wants now is some confirmation

This was actually his first time to witness the Originals talking freely about Caroline and Klaus. Usually, he just heard them in whis and snippets of the story. Marcel turned to Elijah and saw the man smiling to his self as he was watching the scene before them, so Marcel cleared his throat, **"So Klaus cares about Caroline?"** Marcel asked, trying to appear nonchalant

Marcel saw Elijah tensed up. He was getting an unexpected reaction. So he pushed his luck, **"Cares enough to have the urge to protect her?"**

Elijah narrowed his eyes as he turned to Marcel, **"How?"** he asked

 **"I was here last night. I overheard some. I'm sorry"** Marcel answered quickly

 **"What is it you truly want to obtain, Marcel?"** Kol questioned as he stands in front of MArcel

Marcel was surprised to see everyone looking at him with narrowed eyes. They were all in a protective stance that if Marcel answers wrongly then he's going to face their wrath

 **"Are you trying to obtain information that will help you stand against the Originals?"** Katherine sneered

 **"What? No! I'm your ally!"** Marcel declared. **"I would never betray the family who made me who I am today!"** Marcel said those words with his head held high. Eyes telling that it was the truth

The others were still looking at him, calculating him if he was telling the truth or not. Kol was still in the position of hovering Marcel, intimidating him

Elijah placed a hand on Kol's shoulder. **"That's enough Kol"**

Kol nodded and stand beside Elijah

 **"Forgive us, Marcellus, We were just being careful. We don't want valuable information to be in the wrong hands"** Elijah said

Marcel sighed in relief, **"It's fine. I was just taken a back by the sudden change of your behavior"**

 **"Why are you trying to get some information about us?"** Katherine questioned

 **"I know nothing about you and Caroline. And you're in the city that I happen to love. I don't want anyone hurting the people who are living here"**

Katherine chuckled, **"You worry over nothing, Marcel. I will never harm the people here. And Caroline will never hurt anyone at all"**

Marcel raised an eyebrow at that, **"Stop being a worry ass. Caroline's the one who has the cleanest record among all of us"** Rebekah mentioned

 **"So tell me about her"** Marcel said

 **"Uh-oh. I don't think Nik will be pleased if we tell you about her"** Kol snickered

 **"Then tell me something in the broadest way"**

Everyone looked at each other

 **"So Klaus cares about her like how he cares about Camille"** Marcel started

The others snorted, **"Camille? Please! "** Katherine sneered

 **"What?"** Marcel asked, confused

 **"Do you honestly think that Nik cares for that bartender?"** Rebekah scoffed

 **"He always talk to her and haven't killed her"** Marcel pointed out

 **"Miss 'o' Connell is just a poor replica of Caroline, Marcellus. Niklaus happens to be reminded of Caroline when he saw Miss 'o' Connell"** Elijah informed

 **"Believe me, That stupid bartender should thank Caroline for Nik not killing her yet"** Kol added

 **"But all of you were aware of the rumors about how Klaus cared for Camille, that's why the other vampires are treating specially"** Marcel said **"None of said a word about it!"**

 **"A rumor is just a rumor"** Elijah declared

 **"Then why didn't you say anything about it? You all made us believe that it's true!"**

 **"We neither agree or deny it!"** Rebekah said

 **"That's the problem! You made us believe it!"**

Kol coughed, **"You would have noticed our disgust whenever you mentioned that bartender's name, Marcel. If you observed us more clearly"**

 **"Klaus never harmed her. He's been talking to her civilly. Klaus never does that"**

 **"A lot of things happened, Marcellus. He's not that impulsive as he used to be any more"**

 **"You mean to say that Caroline happened"** Marcel clarified as he looked at the others. He took note of all of their expressions. **"She's that precious huh"** Marcel muttered

Rebekah rolled her eyes. **"Do you think that we're going to be like this for that bartender? Psh. Camille's nothing, Marcel. She's just a bitch under false assumptions"**

 **"And we saw how confident she was last night that she has Nik's affection. Day will come I will embarrass her"** Kol smiled evilly

 **"If she means nothing then why-"**

Katherine groaned loudly, **"Are you really sure Klaus trained him well? I mean for Klaus' protege, I can't believe he still hasn't figured it out!"**

 **"Figure what out?"** Marcel snapped

 **"That they made everyone believe that Camille's something to cover up Caroline's existence. To make Caroline safe from all of Klaus' enemies"** Katherine explained, smugly

 **"That's... that's..."** Marcel stuttered

 **"What? Cruel? Brutal?"** Katherine laughed, **"News flash, Klaus has done a lot more vindictive things than this"**

Marcel sighed, **"I know that it's just that Cami..."**

Kol scoffed, **"Yeah, yeah we know that you have a soft spot for that bartender"**

 **"How can you talk to Cami like that? She's not that bad as you all try to describe"** Marcel argued, feeling the need to defend his friend

 **"We saw enough to describe her as bad"** Rebekah retorted, her irritation is evident

 **"Your blonde 2.0 friend happened to make a scene with our Carebear last night, Marcellus"** Katherine scoffed

 **"No one should talk to Caro like that"** Rebekah hissed

 **"Not on our watch"** Kol quipped

The three were fuming at Marcel, Marcel raised his hands on defense, **"Okay okay. I get it. No need to get so worked up"**

 **"Children behave yourselves"** Elijah scolded as he looked sternly at them. **"Boo-hoo here comes your moral brother Bekah,"** Katherine said sardonically

Elijah straightened his tie, **"I should advise you, Marcellus, to tell your friend that her display last night was not appreciated. She should be wise not to do it again"**

Marcel nodded. He knows a serious warning when he gets one especially coming from Elijah Mikaelson. Cami better shut her mouth from now on

 **"What are you all doing?"** Caroline's voice was heard as she and Klaus entered the room. Caroline's arm was linked to Klaus and both were in a good mood

Everyone turned to look at them

Rebekah rolled her eyes, **"You two look disgusting"**

Caroline furrowed her brows, **"What?"** as she looked at her clothes and Klaus'

 **"She meant that you two are both in a delirious mood that it's making us want to barf"** Katherine teased and she and Kol made a gesture of barfing

Caroline rolled her eyes, **"Funny"**

 **"Ignore them, sweetheart. They just want to annoy you"** Klaus said as he was making his way to Elijah

 **"Oh, I know"** Caroline glared at the three. She grabbed a throw pillow and threw it at them while the three just snickered at her

 **"I didn't saw you in your room last night Care"** Katherine teased

Rebekah faked a gasp, **"You finally gave in?"**

Kol grinned, **"So Nik got a laid?"**

Caroline scoffed, **"What are you talking about?! I slept in my room!"**

 **"Still in denial darling?"** Kol teased

 **"No! we didn't do anything!"** Caroline declared

 **"Aw, poor Nik. Not your type anymore?"**

 **"Shut up!"**

 **"Kol, little brother, you better shut that mouth of yours or my fangs will be in your neck in no time"** Klaus threatened and showed his fangs.

Kol shuddered but winked at Caroline

 **"So are there any attacks lately?"** Klaus asked Marcel

 **"None but I have day walkers looked out for witches"**

 **"Speaking of it, Elijah, brother. Do you happen to know who this person is?"** Kol asked as he took out the drawing.

Katherine rolled her eyes, **"Of course he knows"**

 **"Hey isn't that... somewhat familiar to Davina's drawing?"** Caroline mentioned as she walked closer to Kol

 **"Davina?!"** Marcel asked, alarmed

 **"Relax mate, we went to Davina yesterday to look into the drawings that you've mentioned, Caroline happened to figure it out"** Kol informed, **"No harm done"**

Elijah snatched the drawing and looked at it while Klaus and Rebekah peaked

Klaus smirked, **"Now what do we have here?"**

Rebekah scrunched her nose, **"That witch"**

Elijah hissed, **"How did you get a hold of this?!"**

Kol shrugged, **"Katherine saw it in one of your journals"**

Katherine, irritated, **"Geez, thanks, Kol"**

 **"Okay stop!"** Caroline scolded **"We have to focus! No more petty fights"** she turned to Elijah, **"Elijah, I figure you know her and you have to tell us. Kol and I met Davina and she was drawing her for the past few days. She senses that she was the answer to the mystery"**

Rebekah scoffed, **"That witch happens to be one of Elijah's past lovers"**

 **"A WHAT?"** Katherine asked, glaring at Elijah

Elijah cleared his throat, **"Her name is Celeste. She's was witch in New Orleans"**

 **"Great! Now that's settled, we have to find her"** Kol said

 **"Wasn't she one of the witches in the past?"** Marcel asked

 **"Past? what do you mean past?"** Caroline asked

 **"It means that Celeste is dead. I drowned her"** Klaus said

 **"Oh, typical you"** Caroline slumped her shoulders, **"How are we suppose to find or contact her? Why is she an important factor if she's already dead?!"**

Elijah sighed, **"Body jump"**

Everyone turned to him

 **"Elaborate"** Klaus demanded

 **"Celeste has a trick that she mentioned, 'body jump'. I never thought it was true since I never saw her did it. I should have realized that she should be dying for her to be able to do the trick"**

 **"Are you saying that 'your Celeste' must be in any form right now?!"** Katherine mocked

 **"How can we identify that it's her?! There are a thousand bodies in here!"** Rebekah outraged

 **"We should not argue about this right now. We should find her at all cost. She must be the one leading the witches right now"** Marcel intervened

Kol nodded, **"Marcel's right. We should fix this. I'll check Mother's grimoire if there's something there that can help stop that bloody body jump"**

 **"Should've known that it was your ex-witch lover that was trying to kill us"** Klaus sneered

 **"It was your doing why she hates us now, Niklaus"** Elijah replied

Klaus snorted, **"I never liked that witch"**

Everything was settled, Klaus and Elijah were relaying their commands to everyone. Klaus was pacing in the living room, trying to figure out Celeste's plans

 **"Klaus, I think you've forgotten to tell me my mission,"** Caroline said

Klaus snorted, **"You're not doing anything, love"**

 **"What?! But I want to help! "** Caroline fought

Klaus shook his head, **"No, you have to stay here"**

Caroline fumed, **"I want to fight this war with everyone, Klaus! I'm not some damsel in distress that needs to be hidden away!"**

Klaus sighed, **"Sweetheart, we have no time for this. Celeste is a powerful witch"**

 **"Klaus Mikaelson! You better not let me sit here and let you all do the work!"**

Klaus growled, **"Watch me"**

And that made Caroline angrier

Everyone was still in the living room, noting the rising tension between the two. Klaus was paranoid about the presence of Celeste in this war and now he wants to end this as soon as possible before Celeste can do more damage. His rage was building up and Caroline wasn't helping him calm down

Caroline raised her hands up in the air, **"Fine! I will not help you fight this war"**

Klaus exhaled in relief, **"Glad you finally understood"**

Caroline smirked, **"But teach me how to defend myself from the enemies"**

Klaus relieve expression fell

Kol whistled, **"Caroline is sure is a stubborn one"**

Rebekah hissed, **"But that trait is not helping us right now"**

Klaus sighed, **"Sweetheart that's ..."**

Caroline interrupted him, **"You will not let me help you now because of the low skills that I have then prepare me. For the worst possible cases. For the unavoidable. Teach me to defend"**

Katherine hummed, **"She has a point"**

Marcel nodded, **"Especially now that we're up against a powerful witch"**

 **"You will never face those worst scenarios, love. I would never let you. I'll protect you from it"** Klaus snarled, **"That's why you should not leave this place without my permission. You'll not be able to defend yourself"**

Caroline stood firm, **"That's why you have to teach me! Train me! Just because you don't want me to wander outside doesn't mean I will not be harmed"**

Klaus growled at that

Elijah stepped forward, **"Caroline's right, Niklaus. She needs to know how to defend herself. We never know what lies ahead. We have to be prepared"**

 **"But Celeste is already out there! All we have to do is just end this!"** Klaus yelled

 **"But it's not bad to take precautions, Niklaus"** Elijah replied

Klaus narrowed his eyes at that, still hesitant

Caroline stepped closer to Klaus, **"We're at polar ends, Klaus. You have a thousand years of experience while I have none. You have the knowledge while I don't. You know your ways while I have no idea about mine"**

Caroline looked at Klaus in the eye, pleading **"Please Klaus. Let's compromise. Meet me at the middle"**

Klaus stared at her, jaw clenched. Debating whether to give in or not. Elijah does have a point about taking precaution. He just doesn't want Caroline to be exposed to this kind of darkness. He's afraid that he might destroy her light

But she's so determined to learn. Klaus was no fool. Caroline wants to help that's why she wants him to teach her. She's right too. She's trying, he can see that. And he has to try too

Klaus exhaled and held Caroline's arms. He looked at her in the eye, **"For self-defense only"**

Caroline rewarded him with her beautiful smile, **"Of course"**

 **_~~~~~~~~ BECOMING A PRIORITY ~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Camille was exhausted

After making a scene at the bar. She went out to get some fresh air.

The nerve of that little blonde! Who does she thinks she is?! Just because the Originals are fond of her doesn't mean she has the right to talk to her like that. She needs to respect her! She needs to know her place!

Ohhh she's going to tell Klaus about what happened and on how his siblings reacted

She heard a noise

 **"Who's there?"** Camille called

 **"Hello Camille"** A figure stepped out in the shadows knocked her unconscious

_~~~~~~~ BECOMING A PRIORITY ~~~~~~~

A/N: so how was it?

Did you like the update? :)

I do hope you didn't find this chapter boring at all but it intrigues you instead. what are your opinions about the klaroline moments that I made? was it good or bad? because I'm really worried! and also I think I turned Kol into a very um...behave in this chapter. Sorry!

and yeah, I need suggestions for the Kalijah side story. I mean . . . I have a plot but I don't think it's enough though

I'm open for your suggestions and opinions guys for everything!:)

once again thank you for reading this!

REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE :)

xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: CHAPTER 7! :))

HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

Disclaimer: I don't own TO or TVD and the characters

CHAPTER VII

 **"You sure are eager to learn how to fight and be involve in this war, sweet Caroline" Kol commented**

He was holding the punching bag so that it won't swing so rapidly every time Caroline hit it

 **"I don't want to sit in the corner and let you all do the dirty work"** Caroline huffed **"I happen to live here too"**

 **"You just don't like to be left out"** Katherine piped in. She was drinking blood to replenish her strength, she just finished her spar with Caroline

Katherine and Kol were the ones helping Caroline train right now since the others have their own missions to accomplish

Few hours after Klaus gave in to Caroline's request. Caroline immediately told Klaus that she wants to start on that day. Klaus, who was too tired to argue, requested to give him a few hours then they'll start their training

The others popped in from time to time to watch them train and give their own opinions. They also showed and taught her their own moves to fill in her knowledge about fighting

Early in the morning, Caroline and Klaus started their training. Caroline, showing them the moves that she learned

 **"Carebear, I think you should also need to learn how to be resourceful in your surroundings"** Katherine suggested. **"Don't just improve your physical strength but also how to act if you are suddenly in an unexpected situation"**

 **"She meant that you need to learn how to be sneaky and manipulative, darling"** Kol quipped

 **"And how am I suppose to do that?"** Caroline asked and placed her hands on her waist

 **"By observing, of course!"** Katherine answered **"Or by taking advantage of your charms and beauty"** winking at Caroline

Kol smirked, **"Ohhh I like how you think Petrova. So Caroline darling, how about you try your charms on me?"**

Caroline made a face, **"I know about that already. I apparently did a lot of successful blonde distractions in Mystic Falls"**

Kol snorted, **"That's because my brother made it easy for you. Come on, try! or are you shy?"** Kol grinned, **"Afraid you'll fall for me instead?"**

Katherine scoffed, **"Who is she? Elena?"**

Caroline glared at Katherine, **"Kat"**

 **"People! What's with the chit chat?"** Klaus announced as he entered the training room **"Sweetheart, I think your eagerness to learn is decreasing, do you still want to continue?"** Klaus grinned at Caroline

Caroline rolled her eyes, **"Katherine keeps on talking. It's distracting me!"**

Katherine glared at Caroline, **"Honey, I was just suggesting some ways"**

 **"I doubt sweet Caroline's eagerness is decreasing, Nik! She's training nonstop without taking a break!"** Kol complained

Klaus smirks, **"It's a good thing that I brought this with me then,"** and showed them some blood bags **"Come sweetheart, replenish your strength. I'll teach you some ways how to kill after this"**

 **Caroline nodded and grabbed the blood bag that Klaus was offering her. Once she took a sip, she didn't know she was that hungry, that's why she was done with it in a matter of seconds. She grabbed another one,** "Easy love, Take your time" Klaus said and patted her back

Kol grinned, **"So, we're showing Caroline how to kill now? Are you sure you're okay with that, darling?"**

Caroline glared at him instead

 **"It's good that you're trying to embrace your vampire characteristics, Care but you have to embrace it fully. A vampire is a predator, Care. It is in our instinct to kill"** Katherine lectured

 **"I'm aware of that already!"** Caroline snapped then realizing her mistake and Katherine was just helping her, **"I'm sorry Kat... It's just that. . . . "**

 **"No need to explain,love. We understand. We're not asking you to kill every now and then. We're just taking precautions here"** Klaus said

Kol snorted, **"It's weird to hear it from you Nik, coming from someone who's impulsive and kills everyone when he's not pleased"**

 **"Kol!"** Klaus warned, **"You're the one to talk, you love bloodshed!"**

 **"Yep. It excites me"** Kol answered casually, **"The begging, screaming and blood"** Kol smirked

Caroline and Katherine looked at him, disgusted

 **"Now, now darlings. Don't look at me like that"** Kol tutted, " **I'm still the handsome, charming youngest Mikaelson male. It just so happens that I have a bad side. Everybody has a bad side"**

Katherine nodded, **"I can't say that I don't agree with you there, baby Mikaelson"**

Kol turned to glare at her

Klaus was staring at Caroline after Kol said his words of wisdom. Caroline has a thoughtful expression in her face. Klaus will pay a million of dollars just to know what she is thinking right now. Her opinion on this subject matters to him because he, himself, ha a dark side, a very dark side. He was waiting for her to voice out her opinion but instead, she just shook her head which left Klaus disappointed

 **"Come sweetheart, Let's start"** Klaus said

Caroline nodded and put her blood bag away, she stood in front of Klaus, exhaling **"Ready"**

 **"In fighting, there's a rhythm, a beat, a pattern"** Klaus started raising his voice since Katherine and Kol are still arguing in the background

 **"A pattern?"** Caroline asked. Klaus nodded, **"Attack, sweetheart"**

Caroline did what she was instructed, she attack using a double punch. Klaus blocked all her attacks. _**"Parar"**_ Klaus commanded. Caroline ceased from attacking, she stood straighter. **"Show me all you've learn, love"** Klaus said

Caroline threw a punch then kick then elbow. Klaus still blocking all her attacks. _**"La halte"**_ Klaus commanded when he saw Caroline panting hard

They started again and again and again. Klaus, noticing that Caroline is now starting to have a pattern in her attacks, smirked. _**"Femarsi"**_ Klaus commanded

Caroline was exhaling hard now. They're vampires which means that their strengths are doubled so does the force of blocking from Klaus are doubled. What intrigues Klaus was Caroline's eyes were shining which means that she realized something and now she's determined to try it out

They started again, this time, Caroline was adding some turning kicks and using side steps that Kol taught her. Klaus, pleased to see her improvements, decided to sneak some attacks too so that Caroline will learn how to block some attacks in between fights

When they both arrived in a state where they attacked and at the same time blocked an attack, Klaus nodded in approval and smirked, **"When you establish your pattern ..."**

Caroline smirked at him in return and suddenly turned and pinned Klaus on the wall, **"You change it"**

Caroline was looking at Klaus, pleased at herself , and Klaus was looking at her, proud. Caroline's arm was locking Klaus on the wall while the other one is just above his heart

They were both panting hard from their fights when Klaus asked, **"The head or the heart?"**

Caroline looked at him, confused, **"None of this means anything if you can't make the final blow, love"** Klaus stated

Caroline's eyes flashed some uncertainty and her hold on Klaus loosen. **"What if I can't do it?"** She asked in a low voice, afraid that she might disappointed him

Klaus smiled at the thought of Caroline's goodness and grabbed her hand that was loosened and place it in his heart **"You will...to survive"** Klaus looked at her, daring her, **"Now, the head or the heart?"**

Caroline gritted her teeth and pushed her hand into Klaus' heart. Klaus winced a bit but was still staring at Caroline who did the same. Hesitation was present in her eyes but Klaus just smiled at her, encouraging her

 **"Only Caroline can capture Nik's heart and have Nik encouraging her instead of cursing to death"** Kol commented

 **"Even at this sight, the sexual tension between these two is still heavy as fuck"** Katherine piped in

 **"What do you expect? The heart is the second most important organ after. . . . you know"** Kol wiggled his brows.

 **"Urgh"** Katherine groaned

They stopped arguing when they realized that Klaus and Caroline started training. They both watched as Klaus threw in some commands and opinions while they were fighting

Caroline released Klaus' heart and stepped away, **"Does it hurt? Of course, stupid! Are you still hurting?"** Caroline ranted. Klaus snickered, **"I'm fine,love. How does it feel to hold my heart?"**

Caroline looked at her hand, **"It feels weird. It feels like I have a responsibility"**

 **"That's true because you're the only one who captured my heart like this"** Klaus winked

Katherine and Kol snorted, **"Really Nik?" , "Argh. I hope to never hear those words again"**

Caroline flushed and groaned, **"Klaus" s** he whined. Klaus chuckled and held her waist, **"Can't help it, love"**

 **"I'm actually surprise, darling. I thought you have a bit of a background of fighting since you're always the bait or distraction especially to that powerful being"** Kol said

Caroline shook her head, **"It was either neck snapping or stab immediately in Mystic Falls"**

Kol whistled, **"And here I thought that the Salvatore brothers knew better than that since they are already lived for a century"**

 **"What do they know about supernatural war, Kol? The younger one has a problem with blood and the other one just want to be bad"** Katherine barked

 **"Enough!"** Klaus scolded before another argument breaks out between the two **"Elijah and Bekah will be here at any moment now. Let's hope they found some good news"**

~~~~~ BECOMING A PRIORITY ~~~~~

Camille woke up surrounded by darkness. Camille panicked and found herself being tied, hands up

 **"Hello? Anyone there?"**

 **"Can someone please help me?"**

Camille groaned when there were no response

 **"Not again"**

Camille tried to pull her hands hoping that the ropes will be broken

 **"Hello?! Someone help!"**

 **"Quiet human"** someone scolded

 **"Who are you?"** Camille asked

Two figures stepped out from the shadows

Camille gasped, **"You're Sophie's sister"**

 **"You're right. I'm Jane and this is Agnes"** Jane introduced

 **"Witches"** Camille said, glaring

 **"I see, you're well oriented with the supernaturals"** Jane commented

 **"What do you want?"** Camille asked

 **"To kill the hybrid"**

 **"And what does it have to do with me?"**

 **"You're our leverage"** Agnes tutted. Camille scoffed

 **"You have a deep value to Klaus, Camille"**

 **"And what makes you say that?"** Camille asked, curious.

She doesn't care that she's tide down. All she wants to know is that how did the witches come up that she means something to Klaus

 **"We heard rumors about you. Vampires treating you well for a mere human because of Klaus"** Agnes said

Camille hummed, she already heard those rumors but she thought that it was just around vampires, she didn't think the witches heard about it too

 **"We captured Klaus once because we saw him leaving town"** Jane said as she circled around Camille. **"We thought he was running away but then I realized he must be coming after you at that time"**

Jane took a step closer to Camille, **"Because one of my coven tried to kidnap you and the information was leaked. He killed my sister during that time!"**

 **"He tried to save me?"** Camille asked, disbelief

 **"Yes child. Now we know what is his weakness and we're going to lure him here"** Agnes said

Camille didn't mind what the witches was saying. All she thought about was that she must really mean something to Klaus. Klaus might actually have some feelings for her

She grinned widely at that thought

 **"So I really did have an effect to Klaus, after all"** Camille smirked, **"Klaus will be coming after me and he'll kill you all. He'll save me from you!"**

 **"He'll realize that I'm gone in a matter of hours"**

~~~~~ BECOMING A PRIORITY ~~~~~

 **"Klaus?!"** Marcel yelled as he entered the compound **"Anyone here?!"**

Everyone vamped their way to the living room, where Marcel is

 **"Marcel, what do you want?"** Kol asked

Marcel sighed, **"Cami's gone"**

Everyone raised an eyebrow at that

 **"So?"** Rebekah sassed

 **"I was at the Rousseaus' today and I noticed that Cami was still not around so I asked a few daywalkers if they saw Cami. Apparently, the last time that they saw her was the time when she made a scene with Caroline"**

 **"SCENE?!"** Klaus outraged

 **"Oh shush, Klaus!"** Caroline scolded

 **"I went to her house and didn't found her there. I had a search party for her but they didn't found her. Then a witch approached me, saying that they want to see Klaus. She said she has the hold of the life of someone you value"**

 **"Well, they got the wrong one, Caroline's here"** Katherine retorted

 **"So she must have meant Cami, she's being kidnap again"** Marcel said

 **"What do you mean again?"** Caroline asked

 **"Camille was also kidnapped the day the witches captured Nik darling"** Kol amswered

 **"It seems , they too, were under false assumptions. They thought it was Camille that actually meant something to Niklaus"** Elijah said

 **"Klaus"** Caroline called out. She was surprised that he stayed quiet in this matter. She saw Klaus clenched his jaw and fists. That's a bad sign. He's mad at something, **"Hey, Don't worry. We'll save that Camille"** Caroline comforted

 **"I don't care about that pathetic bartender!"** Klaus roared and faced Caroline

 **"This is exactly the reason why I don't want to let others see what you mean to me! I want to protect you, Caroline!"**

 **"You could have been the one that is currently kidnap right now!"**

 **"But I'm not!"** Caroline argued

 **"They were looking for my weakness. And you're my weakness! And that's what endangers you, Caroline!"** Klaus bellowed

 **"Klaus-"** Caroline was about to fight back when Klaus vamped away from her.

Caroline huffed, **"What are we going to do now?"**

 **"We're going to save Cami"** Marcel declared

Marcel and Elijah brainstormed a plan, instructing everyone on their duties

Caroline was still grumbling in her seat about Klaus and the situation

 **"Aren't you glad that you were not the one captured?"** Rebekah hissed

Caroline huffed, **"Actually, it's kind of annoying that they took someone else instead. Meaning that in everyone's eyes, that bartender is far more precious"**

Kol and Katherine laughed, **"Ohhh, so possessive, darling"**

 **"Oh shut up!"** Caroline barked and stood up. **"I'll be in my room"** and vamped away

 **"We must act fast so that Camille will be saved immediately"** Marcel said

Katherine rolled her eyes, **"Please, I'm pretty sure that Camille must be over the clouds right now"**

Everyone looked at her questioningly

 **"If I'm the kidnapper I will gladly explain her purpose and when she knew that it's because of Klaus, that girl will be gloating"**

Rebekah nodded, **"Yeah, she's still under the impression that she was the one who influenced Nik"**

Marcel shook his head at the behavior of the girls , **"Whatever. Let's just plan this rescue fast"**

 **"On the contrary, Marcel. We need to plan this out slowly and carefully so that this will be the last one. We still haven't figure out that Celeste matter"** Klaus announced as he was back at the living room

He looked around and furrowed his brows

 **"She's upstairs brother"** Elijah said

Klaus nodded and they all started to plan everything

~~~~~ BECOMING A PRIORITY ~~~~~

 **"Davina?!"**

Knock.

Knock.

Knock.

 **"Are you there? It's Caroline"**

The door opened **"Caroline? What are you doing here?"** Davina asked. Caroline looked around her surroundings first. " **Can I come inside, first?"** Caroline asked

 **"Uh, sure"** Davina agreed and opened the door widely. Caroline stepped inside. Davina immediately shut door

 **"Umm"** Caroline said as she looked at their other company inside. **"Oh, He's Josh, my vampire friend. Josh, Caroline"** Davina introduced them

 **"Nice to meet you, As much as I like to talk but I have important matters to attend to"** Caroline said, politely

 **"Oh-kay"** Josh replied, unsure

 **"Davina, I need your help"** Caroline said

 **"Help for what?"** Davina asked

 **"Camille's been kidnapped"** Caroline said

 **"What?!"** Josh and Davina yelled

 **"I figure you three are friends then. but now is not the time. I need you to do a locator spell"** Caroline ordered **"But I don't have anything that Cami owned in here"** Davina said

 **"I'll take care of that"** Josh said as he vamped away

 **"We have to act fast before they realize that I'm not in my room"** Caroline said

 **"Is this a solo mission or ..."** Davina trailed

 **"Something like that"** Caroline answered. **"I need to find that bartender"**

 **"Why are you saving her?"** Davina asked

 **"Long story. I don't have all day"** Caroline replied

 **"Here"** Josh said and threw the scarf to Davina

 **"Get started"** Caroline commanded and starts to pace back and forth as Davina sis the spell

When Davina finished, **"Where's that?"** Caroline asked

 **"That's the abandon house near the ancestral cemetery. That's where the witches are hiding right now"** Davina answered

 **"Can I have a map in New Orleans to locate this place?"** Caroline requested

 **"I can take you there instead. I'll help you"** Josh offered

Caroline inclined her head as if she was thinking about the options, **"Okay let's go!"**

 **"Wait! I'll come too"** Davina said

 **"No!"** Caroline said, fiercely. **"Marcel will be mad once he finds out"**

 **"But!"** Davina argued

 **"And I think they'll try to seek you out later to do a locator spell again. You have to stay here"** Caroline commanded **"And don't breathe a word about this"**

After that, Caroline and Josh left

Davina sighed. She wants to help too

Seeing Caroline's movements today made her remember the way the Original Family moves whenever they are planning something. They won't let other people hold the reins especially Klaus. Caroline commands and excels in quick thinking. She weighs the options very carefully. She can makes you feel that you are doing the right things and just follow her orders.

That must be why she's acquainted with the Original Family, she's similar to them but unlike the originals, you can feel the goodness in her presence and made Davina also wonder why she was acquainted with the Originals

~~~~~ BECOMING A PRIORITY ~~~~~

 **"We're here"** Josh declared

 **"Shhh. Lower your voice. We don't want the witches around here hear us"** Caroline scolded

 **"Sorry"**

 **"Okay let's do this"** Caroline mumbled as she closed her eyes and concentrated on her surroundings. This is one of her trainings. She listened intently

One.

Two.

Four.

Six.

 **"There are six witches surrounding the place"** Caroline said

 **"Woah. How did you figure that out?"** Josh asked

 **"I had training"** Caroline said

 **"Okay. I can hear Camille's heartbeat inside but it's so slow and that must mean she's really weak or close to death as of the moment. She's accompanied by two witches inside and there are four witches outside, one each every corner"** Caroline informed

Josh gaped at her. **"Are you listening? Do you want to help or what?"** Caroline snapped

 **"Uh yes. I'm sorry. I'm just ... amazed"** Josh stuttered

 **"Well, I don't have time for your praises, Josh. We have a human to save"** Caroline retorted

 **"Right."** Josh mumbled **"Why are you trying to save her anyway? I got the impression that you don't like her since you know ... Rousseaus"**

 **"You were there?"** Caroline asked

 **"Yep. Front row seats"** Josh joked

 **"Your friend happen to touch a nerve"** Caroline scoffed

Josh hummed

Josh observed Caroline at the moment. She was readying herself with the fight they're about to begin. She's tying her hair into a ponytail. Davina filled him with some information about her. Apparently, she's close with the Originals and actually had a decent conversation with Kol. He knew that there's something to Caroline and he wants to know what is it. The Originals were treating her like she belongs with them and that never happened before. The family was distant to the others, Marcel was closer to them but there was still distance. Cami to, though it was only Klaus who really had a decent conversation with Cami.

 **"Who's that?"** Caroline asked and that snap Josh out from his thoughts.

 **"That's Sabine. She's a werewolf. I saw her in the bayou once and asked some of my new vampires like me about her. They said that the werewolves were the only supernatural staying in the bayou"**

Caroline furrowed her eyebrows after a while, she scrunched her nose, **"She's not a werewolf!"**

 **"How did you know?"** Josh asked, curious

Caroline shook her head, **"Long story"**

 **"She's a witch. She smells like my friend"** Caroline said

 **"How-"** Josh said

 **"Don't ask"** Caroline hissed

Caroline let out a deep breath. She looks like she's having an inner struggle **"Screw this"**

 **"What's the plan?"** Josh asked

 **"You're going back to the compound"**

 **"What?"**

 **"Don't interrupt!"** Caroline glared

 **"I have to do this alone, Josh. I'm the only one who's going to sneak inside while you have to go back and tell them about this place, okay?"**

 **"Why you?! I should be the one sneaking in, I'm her friend!"**

 **"As much as I disliked that girl, I'm kind of guilty that this happened to her and no, I don't have time to answer your questions. Long story short, It was supposed to be me in her position right now"**

 **"Okay, I can trust you, right?"**

 **"Of course Josh. I also need you to tell the Originals about this. Sabine. Celeste. Same. This is important"**

 **"Sabine. Celeste. Same"** Josh repeated

 **"Tell them that okay? Now go!"** Caroline ordered

Josh hesitated then vamped away

Caroline released some air. Oh god. Why am I doing this? When did I ever get this brave? Okay! Caroline Forbes, you can do this! You had training. You can handle yourself

After doing all the necessary things. Caroline put up a brave face. Let's see if Kol's sneaking in lessons paid off

Josh was hiding in an area where he can see the abandon house. He saw Caroline sneaking behind one of the witches and attack them, same goes to the other witches. The last one, she fought a few bit then knocked them all unconscious

 **"She sure can fight"** Josh praised

When Caroline was about to sneak inside, Sabine came out of nowhere and knocked Caroline on her knees. She was screaming. Sabine must be doing that aneurysm. Sbaine grabbed Caroline and pulled her inside the house

 **"Oh Shit!"** Josh cursed

~~~~~ BECOMING A PRIORITY ~~~~~

Caroline was doing a great job fighting with the witches when suddenly her head started to ache

 **"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"** Sabine said

Caroline was on her knees, **"You're Celeste, right?"**

Sabine narrowed her eyes. **"What do you know about Celeste?"**

 **"You're her"** Caroline croaked

 **"You know, Caroline was it? I really do think that my coven kidnapped the wrong person"** Sabine said

Caroline was still clutching her head when Sabine stepped closer to her, **"Now, you're the right captive"** Sabine smirked and injected her

Caroline felt dizzy then it was black

~~~~~ BECOMING A PRIORITY ~~~~~

Everyone was already gathered at the garden of the compound. Nightwalkers and daywalkers. Everyone listening intently to the plan.

 **"Josh!"** Davina shouted and ran towards Josh **"Are you okay?"**

 **"I'm fine"** Josh replied

 **"Where's Caroline?"** Davina asked

 **"Did you just say Caroline?"** Rebekah shriek causing everyone to turn to them

Kol immediately vamped away then back

He looked at Klaus, **"She's not in her room"**

Klaus jaw clenched

 **"You have a minute to explain before I rip your heart out, Joshua"** Klaus eyes turned yellow

Josh tensed up, frightened since he knows that he only bears some bad news. **"C-caroline told me to t-tell you about this... S-sabine. C-celeste. Same"**

 **"Oh?! She figured it out!"** Kol cheered

 **"Then we can proceed to the plan"** Elijah said

 **"SILENCE!"** Klaus yelled

 **"Where is Caroline now, Joshua?"** Klaus asked as he stepped closer to Joshua

Josh trembled in fear, **"S-she's a-abducted"** he said it in a low voice

 **"SHE'S WHAT?!"** Klaus roared as he pinned Joshua on the wall, fangs showing

 **"Klaus!"** Katherine stepped in and grabbed Klaus' arm. Klaus turned to her, hybrid face still present

 **"Katerina!"** Elijah also flashed beside Katherine

 **"Read!"** Katherine said and gave her phone to Klaus. Klaus turned his attention to it. After reading it, Rage was now more visible in Klaus' features. He was fuming mad and that made the other vampires cower to the side.

Rebekah and Kol peeked on the message and shook their heads, laughing

Klaus walked towards the exit

 **"Where are you going, Niklaus?"** Elijah called

 **"To the bloody witches"** Klaus drawled

 **"We need to plan this carefully"** Marcel retorted

 **"NO USE OF PLANNING! LET'S END THIS WAR ONCE AND FOR ALL!"**

~~~~~ BECOMING A PRIORITY ~~~~~

Caroline groaned

 **"Where am I?"** She asked when she felt that someone was untying her ropes

Caroline slowly opened her eyes and was surprised to see an unexpected face

 **"What are you doing here?!"**

 **"Hello to you too, gorgeous"**

 **A/N:** How was it?:)

Good? Bad? Any reactions? :)

Were you expecting the last part?:)

FOLLOW, FAVORITES, REVIEW :)

xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeey!

So I got excited because of the news about Caroline present in the season 5 premiere of The Originals! Like OMG! My Klaroline heart!

To celebrate this wonderful news I've decided to post chapter 8 today!

So Chapter 8 here we go!

~~~~~ BECOMING A PRIORITY ~~~~~

CHAPTER VIII

 **"Enzo"** Caroline gasped

 **"Blondie"** Enzo imitated Caroline

Caroline tried to glare at Enzo but she's too weak to put an effort on it, **"How did you get here?"**

 **"I walked through the door"** Enzo answered, sarcastically

 **"Oh shut up! Answer me seriously"** Caroline said

Enzo chuckled, **"As you can see, I'm trying to save you here, gorgeous. Questions later"**

Enzo was untying the ropes and winced every now and then. Caroline, who was just noticing it, said **"Vervain ropes"**

 **"Glad you figured out the obvious"** Enzo pointed out

Caroline shook her head, telling herself that there's no point in arguing with Enzo, **"Go ask for help"**

 **"Don't worry too much, gorgeous. I've got this. I'm trying to get my body immune to vervain"** Enzo informed

 **"Just hurry up"** Caroline ordered

 **"As you wish, your highness"** Enzo retorted

When Enzo was done, Caroline stumbled a little then caught her balance. She looked at Enzo, **"Thanks"** and smiled. Enzo smiled at her in return and fixed her messy hair

 **"As much as I like to interrogate you right now but I don't have the time to chat. I have to save someone"** Caroline said and flashed away

Caroline was trying her best to suppress the pain she feels as she tries to locate Camille.

 **"Looks like the hybrid is here"** Agnes announced as she approached Camille, whose hands were still raised and tied in a rope

 **"Took him long enough"** Camille muttered, **"I told you he'll come and save me"**

Agnes smirked at her statement

 **"It seems like we made a mistake in choosing a leverage, Camille"**

 **"What do you mean?"**

 **"Klaus didn't even notice your-"**

Agnes' statement got cut off when Caroline suddenly pinned her on the wall

Agnes was surprised, **"How...?"**

 **"Where's Sabine?!"** Caroline demanded

 **"I don't know"** Agnes croaked

Caroline tightened her grip on Agnes' neck

 **"You.."** Camille said

Caroline turned to Camille and pushed Agnes towards Enzo, **"Hello Camille"**

 **"Where's Klaus? Did he sent you to save me?"** Camille said

Caroline rolled her eyes, **"Like that'll ever happen"**

Caroline grabbed the ropes and pull it away using her vampire strength, **"We don't have much time, come on"** Caroline instructed. Camille, for once didn't bother to argue to have her questions answered, nodded

They were about to get out of when Caroline screamed and clutched her head. Enzo noticed that Agnes was chanting, so he snapped the witch's neck

 **"Enzo!"** Caroline scolded

 **"Murderous vampire here"** Enzo replied **"Surprise"**

 **"That doesn't mean you have to kill her!"** Caroline argued

Enzo shrugged, **"She's a blasted evil witch"**

Caroline groaned at his reasoning

 **"Who are you?"** Camille asked

Enzo turned to look at Camille, **"Well hello there"**

Caroline stepped forward, in front of Camille, **"She's not a meal"**

Enzo sighed

Suddenly they heard noises **"Tick tock gorgeous, we have to get out of here"**

When they were outside of the house, the noise was getting louder and louder

 **"That's coming from the cemetery"** Camille informed as she turned to Caroline and Enzo

 **"There's a bloody war going on,"** Enzo said **"Witches versus Vampires. Apparently, the witches angered a certain family and now they are out for blood"** as he stared intently at Caroline

Caroline looks away and muttered, **"Great"**

 **"That's because they're trying to save me! Let's go! We have to stop them"** Camille demanded

Caroline suddenly lost her balance and Enzo caught her, **"Easy gorgeous, what happened to you?"** Caroline moaned in pain

Camille, annoyed for the delay, approached Caroline. She noticed there was something in Caroline's neck, she moved the shirt away and gasped, **"Werewolf bite"**

Enzo, alarmed, **"What?! How?!"**

Caroline mumbled, **"Someone injected me something earlier"**

Enzo adjusted and let Caroline be comfortable in his arms

Camille stood up, **"I'll find Klaus! And I'll tell him to cure you. He'll do anything for me!"** and she ran away

Caroline snorted, **"Big headed bitch"**

Enzo, dumbfounded **"Did she really said that?! to you? of all people?"**

Caroline rolled her eyes, **"Don't mind her. She thinks so highly of herself"**

Enzo grumbled, **"I didn't even hear her say thanks"**

Both stood up, Enzo assisting Caroline, **"Come on, I don't want to miss the fun, gorgeous"** and urged her to climb on his back

Caroline, outraged, **"No way! Don't you dare flash away! I have a bite and I'm dizzy! Let's just walk!"**

~~~~~ BECOMING A PRIORITY ~~~~~

To say that the Originals are angry is the biggest understatement of the century. After Klaus' declaration of ending it once and for all. The family sobered up and started barking orders to everyone making sure that everyone knows what they were doing

Kol and Elijah were talking to Davina and Josh and was later joined by Katherine, obviously, they are planning something that involves with bringing down Celeste

On the other hand, Rebekah and Klaus were intimidating everyone who dares to protest their commands. They plan to inflict fear among them which Marcel thinks that was unnecessary since every vampire present was already afraid of them in the first place

Poor Josh, Klaus and Kol were grilling him about Caroline's whereabouts and what were they doing. Josh was shivering with the tense gazes he was receiving around him

Caroline.

Marcel shook his head thinking about the girl.

This one girl who can break the calm and cool Mikaelson aura. IF I was someone who wants to have a very nice leverage against the Mikaelson, she will be the perfect one but then again, you'll also know that you'll be counting your days the moment you have Caroline

They were on their way to the abandoned house. The witches were already expecting them but what can you do to the family who was out for blood? Nothing.

 **"Where is it?!"** Klaus yelled

 **"Are you sure we have the right address, Niklaus?"** Elijah asked

 **"Well, there's no bloody abandon house here! They must have moved them!"** Rebekah snarled

 **"Cemetery. They must be there. Blasted witches"** Kol said

 **"Are you sure there was an abandoned house near the cemetery, Josh?"** Katherine asked

Josh nodded his head, nervously

Katherine was on the phone with Kol

 **"He's sure, Kol"**

 _ **"I see no abandon house here, Katherine!"**_ Klaus voiced

 **"You must be blind then. Can a house walk?"**

Klaus' growl was heard on the other line

 _ **"Nik's gone lunatic. We're on our way to the cemetery. Are you almost done?"**_

Katherine turned to Davina who was now chanting

 **"Yes, I'll be there in a few"**

 _ **"Good"**_

 **"Keep my Elijah safe?"**

Kol snorted, _**"Like my older brother needs protecting"**_

Kol hanged up

Katherine pouted. She was missing the fun because of the task that was given to her **"Are you done?"** she asked, impatiently. **"Almost"** Davina replied

Katherine tapped her foot on the floor and saw Josh still shivering on the side

 **"Honey, stop trembling. Klaus won't kill you"**

 **"How would you know?"** Josh croaked

 **"Because Caroline said so"**

Josh snapped his head towards Katherine, **"What?"**

Katherine smirked, **"Make sure to thank Caroline after all this Josh. You owe her your life"**

 **"It's done"** Davina declared

 **"Good. You two stay here. Guard the bones"** Katherine ordered and flashed away

She was on her way to the battlefield. This was the moment she'll prove to Klaus that she deserves her freedom. She'll help them in this war

Katherine giggled a bit as she remembers Caroline's antics. That sneaky girl. Looks like she had it in her after all

Katherine noticed that she received a text message while everyone was planning on the compound

 _ **'Kat, I'm sending Josh back at the compound for the important discovery. Make sure you're there when he arrives, keep him safe. AND TELL KLAUS NOT TO KILL THE MESSENGER OR ELSE'**_

And that message angered Klaus more since he can't lay a finger to Josh who he now called a disappointing minion

She arrived the venue and saw everyone fighting. Vampires and Witches. She saw the family was fighting 2 to 3 witches, each one of them.

A witch enchanted a spell to immobilize Rebekah as the other two tried to attack Rebekah. Katherine stepped in and snapped the witches' necks

 **"Should've known that giving you the guard duty won't work for you,"** Rebekah said

Katherine smirked, **"I don't want to let you all have the fun"**

Rebekah smirked in reply and they fought side by side

 **"CELESTE! SHOW YOURSELF!"** Klaus screamed

 **"Come out, come out little witch"** Kol followed

 **"Why don't we let Elijah call her out since you know he's her ex-lover or something"** Katherine glared

Elijah 's eyes twitched

 **"That awful bitch"** Rebekah cursed

 **"So you did figure it out after all,"** Celeste said as she went out from the shadows

Klaus growled and flashed towards her but he was stopped by a barrier **"Let me in!"**

Celeste laughed at him, **"Look at you, Klaus. For someone who claims that emotions are a weakness... You're here, fuming mad because I have someone you value"**

 **"You will pay for this"** Klaus gritted his teeth

 **"Celeste"** Elijah stepped forward

Celeste turned to him and smiled, **"Hello there, Elijah. Still handsome as ever, I see"**

Katherine snorted, **"Bitch"**

Celeste looked at her and smiled, **"You must be the lovely Katerina. Elijah told me all about you"**

Katherine rolled her eyes, **"He surely hasn't mentioned you"**

 **"We should bond sometime. Let's exchange tales about being loved by the noble Elijah Mikaelson"** Celeste countered

Katherine glared at Elijah, **"No thanks"**

Celeste snickered and walked towards the gate that was protecting her from the Originals, **"I was stalling, you know. . . "** She started

 **"I want to have more information to use against you but then the elders decided to take action and kidnap the bartender, Camille. I thought we were screwed but then it took 2 days for you to realize she was missing so I wondered if that Camille really did have a value or what. But another blonde showed up trying to save Camille, that's when it clicked to me, she was the one"**

Celeste's smirk grew wider, **"You hid her, Klaus"**

 **"If you hurt her in any way Celeste, I swear. You will wish that you haven't been born"**

Celeste laughed out loud, **"That's the fun part, Klaus. You can't kill me. You need me for you to know where dear Caroline is"**

Camille located the Originals when she heard Klaus' scream. She was about to approach them when Celeste showed up. She hid in the corner and listened to their conversation. She listened to Celeste's tale and cringed when she heard her name but then gasped as Celeste mentioned Caroline, **"It can't be. Caroline's nothing"** she mumbled

 **"What did you do to Caroline, you dreadful witch!"** Rebekah hissed

Celeste grinned slyly, **"You will never find Caroline if you'll kill me. I cloaked the area where I hid her. Only I can undo it"**

 **"What the fuck?!"** Kol cursed

 **"What can I say, I'm a powerful witch. Other witches are nothing compared to me"** Celeste bragged

 **"Oh really? So, you don't think that other witches can defeat you?"**

Everyone turned around to see who it was. They were all confused since they don't recognize the person

Rebekah mouthed at Katherine, **"Do you know?"**

Katherine mouthed back, **"Not a clue"**

Kol flashed to the person, fangs showing **"What do you want?"**

The person raised his hands, **"Woah, Relax buddy. I'm just a viewer here. I was just curious about that witch"** and tilts his head to Celeste

 **"No one can defeat me! This place is the center of my ancestor's powers. I can channel them anytime. I am that powerful!"** Celeste declared as she spread her arms wide

The person stepped forward to where Klaus was standing and smiled at him, mischief in his eyes **"I see"**

Klaus glared at the person and assessed him. Klaus doesn't know which side the person was and that made him on guard. He was about to threaten the person but then the person decided to speak

The person turned to Celeste, **"I'm actually curious. I never really tested my powers ever since I escaped from my prison. I never really encountered such a powerful witch to test it out"**

 **"You can't stop me"** Celeste announced and showed her powers. A great wind was present in the place and there was a ball of fire in her hand

 **"Ah. Ah. Ah. I forgot to tell you something"** The person grinned widely

 **"You said your magic is in this place"** the person spread his arms **"That means that this place is magic"**

The person was twirling his forefinger and pointed his self as he said, **"But then again, magic connects to me"** Celeste looked at him in confusion

The person smirked and place both his hands on the barrier and on the wall beside him. Klaus was amused and took a step back

 **"What are you doing?!"** Celeste demanded as she slowly noticed her powers were weakening

The person made a gesture of choking a person and that was reflected on Celeste. The person pulled her using magic and met Celeste halfway

Celeste was struggling to breathe as she was raised in the air, she managed to choke out **"Who are you?"**

The person smiled at her wickedly, **"Oh, how rude of me, I'm Kai Parker, a siphoner, you are?"**

 **"Celeste"** Celeste croaked

 **"Pleasure to meet you but goodbye now"** Kai sniggered

 **"I won't be gone forever. Once you kill me, I'll just jump to another body"** Celeste hissed

 **"So it's a good thing that others call me a sociopath then"** Kai mused **"I'll kill you now, find you, kill you again, find you again, kill you and the cycle continues"**

 **"You're a monster!"** Celeste cursed

Kai laughed at her, he siphoned all the magic in her and choked her to death, **"I'll see you again soon"** as he laid her body on the ground

Everyone was watching, stunned. They were too engrossed to what was happening that they didn't bother to interrupt

Rebekah shrieked,

Kol cursed, **"Oh shit! Celeste was the only one to undo the spell"**

Klaus flashed to Kai and snarled, **"Why did you kill her?!"**

 **"Klaus! You better stop what you're about to do!"**

Klaus turned when he heard Caroline's voice. He saw her and someone were assisting her. He quickly vamped his way to her and hold her, **"Are you alright, love?"**

 **"Just dizzy but still breathing"** Caroline grumbled

 **"She has a bite, mate"** Enzo informed Klaus

Klaus panicked, **"Why didn't you tell me the moment you saw me!"** He bit his wrist and placed it to Caroline's mouth. Caroline's face turned as she bit into Klaus' wrist

Klaus held Caroline closer and brushed her hair, murmuring some soothing words, **"There you go, love"**

Everyone was watching their moment. Relief was evident on the family's faces

 **"Now, I'll just wait for that witch to show up again,"** Kai said, loudly

And that broke the moment

 **"I believe we'll be the ones to deal with that witch now"** Elijah approached

 **"Come on! I want to drain that witch dry!"** Kol announced

 **"That's okay, mate. You had your fun"** Enzo patted Kai

 **"Let's go! I want to see the real Celeste now!"** Katherine announced

~~~~~ BECOMING A PRIORITY ~~~~~

Celeste woke up, breathing hard

Her body was wrapped in a white linen **"How..?"**

 **"Hello darling"** Kol greeted, evil smirk present

Celeste panicked, **"No... No... No!"**

 **"So this is Celeste"** Katherine mocked

 **"Not worth as a competition, if you ask me"** Rebekah recited

 **"Ladies"** Elijah scolded as he was leaning on the wall

 **"Elijah help me! You loved me once!"** Celeste called and held onto Elijah

 **"And that was my brother's foolish mistake"** Klaus taunted

Celeste gasped as she took a step back

She was trapped in a crypt surrounded by the Originals and Katherine

 **"You should have known Celeste that we don't tolerate someone who intended to hurt those we hold dear"** Klaus said as he stepped forward

 **"Wait, wait, wait!"** Katherine interrupted **"Let me slap her first since you know . . . Elijah"**

Klaus sighed, **"Go on"**

Katherine smirked and slapped Celeste hard

 **"I want to try too! She was so annoying when they were together"** Rebekah inserted and slapped Celeste

 **"Now that you're both done"** Kol cheered, fangs showing and he fed on Celeste's neck. Celeste screamed. **"How is that witch? Are you having fun?"** Klaus taunted and stab a stake on Celeste's stomach

 **"E-Elijah"** Celeste croaked when Elijah stood in front of her **"H-help"**

Elijah caressed Celeste's face. Celeste was whimpering then suddenly Elijah rip her heart out, Elijah Mikaelson style. He dropped the heart

Everyone stared at Celeste's fail body

Rebekah exhaled in relief, **"Finally it's over"**

And everyone smiled in victory

~~~~~ BECOMING A PRIORITY ~~~~~

After dealing with Celeste, they head out to where Caroline was. Everyone was still there

Klaus flashed towards her and nodded at Enzo, **"Klaus"** Caroline called

 **"There, there, sweetheart. It's over"** Klaus soothed as he carried Caroline's body

 **"I can walk,"** Caroline said

 **"But you're still weak"** Klaus countered

Caroline sighed, she doesn't have enough energy to argue with Klaus so she placed her hands on his neck and leaned to him

 **"Let's go home,"** Klaus said and Caroline hummed

 **"Elijah"** Klaus called

 **"I'll take care of this"** Elijah said

Klaus nodded in return

Every vampire around them parted as Klaus who was carrying Caroline walked towards the exit, looking at them and ideas were forming in their minds

Marcel saw Camille and flashed towards her

 **"Cami?"** Marcel called

 **"Hey"** Camille responded as she stares at Klaus' back figure walking away

~~~~~ BECOMING A PRIORITY ~~~~~

A/N: Aaaaaaaaaand that's chapter 8 everyone!

How wast it? Tell me your opinions and reactions to this chapter guys! Do a review!:)

Did you guess Kai's appearance and Enzo's too?

I left a cliffhanger last chapter, did you guess that it was Enzo?

How was the story so far? Do you like it? :)

REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE!

XOXO


	9. Sneak Peek

**_A/N: Okay everyone who thought this is a new chapter, I'm sorry to say it's not. BUT there's a reason why! I'm actually planning to create another story and when I tried to post it, it won't publish. I don't know why but I've been trying for a few days now._**

 ** _So anyway, I want to share with you guys a sneak peak for this new story :)_**

 ** _I hope you like it! And please do share your opinions about this. I'm kind of worried about this story though if it's good or not. Please feel free to say anything, okay?_**

 ** _I've got inspired by the latest news about the Originals, that's why I tried to write this one!_**

 _another_ ** _A/N: SO HI EVERYONE!_**

 ** _First, I want to tell you that this is a JODICE fanfic, okay? Not Klaroline._**

 ** _Yes, I know that both of them are already married and all but I just want to try writing this out. It started with just a drabble but then I had few ideas that it turns into a plot_**

 ** _WARNING: If you're not willing to read a story that alters the reality of these celebrities' lives then I don't recommend this to you but if you're willing then please read!:)_**

 ** _This is also an AU story. No, the two of them are not married here_**

 ** _The title of this story is BEHIND THE SCENES_**

 ** _~~~~~ BEHIND THE SCENES ~~~~~~_**

 _ **CHAPTER I**_

 _ **"Hey I've crossed paths with Julie today. I heard her mentioned that she plans to have a talk with a certain character to appear in the new season"**_

Charles Micheal Davis smirks as he texted the other cast in the show.

Charles was on his way home when his phone keeps on vibrating

 _ORIGINALS GROUP CHAT_

 _Phoebe: Were you telling the truth, Charles?_

 _Claire: Who?_

 _Joseph: Of course Julie will do something like that_

 _Daniel: Julie loves twists and turns_

 _Phoebe: Charles!_

 _Claire: Is this some sort a trick, Charles?_

 _Hey Davis! You better tell us who is it!_

 _Joseph: Charles, mate_

 _Charles: Sorry guys, Jul didn't say any names_

 _Nate: Blasted_

 _Danielle: Maybe a character that's going to be revived_

 _Daniel: Well, I'm sure Julie already wrote the story of the upcoming season. Let's just wait for news_

 _END_

 _~~~~~ BEHIND THE SCENES ~~~~~_

Phoebe and Claire happened to stumble with one another while they're both roaming in the city

 **"Claire!"** Phoebe exclaimed

 **"Phoebe! How are you?"** Claire returned her greeting with the same enthusiasm

They hugged one another

 **"I saw the article about you and Paul"** Claire said

 **"Oh that's old news Claire"** Phoebe waved off

Claire gave her a look, **"So it's true?"**

Phoebe smiled a bit **"It's a bit complicated"**

 **"I knew it! You guys are still together!"** Claire cheered

 **"Enough about me! You wondered about Charles' new information?"** Phoebe asked

 **"I did. I have a feeling that it's someone from TVD"** Claire said

 **"Yeah, I've considered it too"** Phoebe agreed

Phoebe and Claire grinned at each other

 **"Oh god! I do hope so. Fans will love it if it's her!"** Claire exclaimed

 **"Absolutely! I haven't seen her in ages though. Paul said she's doing great"** Phoebe said

Claire squealed **"I'm looking forward to shooting this upcoming season!"**

~~~~~ BEHIND THE SCENES ~~~~~

 _Another Original group chat made by Nathaniel Buzolic_

 _Nate: The social media has gone ballistic!_

 _(attach pictures of the guest star of the upcoming season then the comments, tweets and reactions of people)_

 _Claire: I KNEW IT!_

 _Phoebe: She's coming!_

 _Daniel: You ladies sound so excited about this news_

 _Claire: Of course Daniel! Many fans have been waiting for this!_

 _Nate: Pity that it's only for season premiere_

 _Charles: I do hope I have the opportunity to act with her, with all the reactions that I'm getting from the Phoebe and Claire (wink)_

 _Riley: Me too. The media went wild about this! But I have a question._

 _Why isn't Joseph included in this chat?_

 _Danielle: I think I know the reason. Nate mentioned it to me ages ago about Joseph . . ._

 _Claire: You want to tease Joseph, right Riley? Since he always keeps on teasing you. I suggest this is payback, dear_

 _Phoebe: The guest can help you on that just be sure to be observant when we're on set (wink)_

 _Riley: What? I don't understand_

 _Daniel: Joseph will try his best to be on his best behavior and we're there to make sure that he will not (evil smile)_

 _Nate: There's a history, dear Riley. History (wink)_

~~~~~ BEHIND THE SCENES ~~~~~

 **"Oh my god!"** Nina gasped as she read the news. She quickly grabbed her phone

 ** _Nina: Have you read the news?_**

 ** _Kat: Yeah. I just finished! Did you know about this?_**

 ** _Nina: No! I have no idea!_**

 _Nina created a group chat with Kat Graham and Candice Accola_

 _Nina: CANDICE!_

 _Kat: We just read the news!_

 _Nina: Is it_ trueeee _? OMG_

 _Kat: Hello? Candice!_

 _Candice: Riiiight. It's true._

 _Nina: OMG!_

 _Kat: Why didn't you tell us?_

 _Candice: I actually just confirmed it yesterday... I didn't know Julie will announce it the following_ day..

 _Nina: You mean to say she tried to talk to you about this ages ago?_

 _Candice: Something like that... I'm actually freaking out right now_

 _Nina: You bitch! Haha!_ OMG _you're going to work with him again!_

 _Candice: Huh? What are you talking about?_

 _Kat: Riiiiiight. 'cause you don't have a clue (wink)_

 _Nina: Come on, Can! It's been years! Admit it already!_

 _Candice: I have no idea what you're talking about. Really_

 _Is it too late to back out? I'm panicking!_

 _Kat: Oh no you don't! You've got to do this Can!_

 _Nina: Totally! And the fans have been waiting for this for a long long long_ tiiiiime _!_

 _Kat: True! This ship even got head to head with Nina and Ian's and that's saying something_

 _Nina: Hey!_

 _Kat: (smiley) just saying. anyway, Can. You better push through this. The fans want to see you and Joe together again_

 _Candice: Correction! Fans want to see Caroline and Klaus, not Joe and I_

 _Nina: hahaha! Whatever you say, Can!_

 _Candice: You look so happy (straight face)_

 _Nina: Of course! I'm actually excited to watch the new season!_

 _Candice: We haven't even begun filming!_

 _Kat: Right! Send our love to the cast Can, and our kisses to Daniel and Joseph (wink)_

 _Candice: Oh my god! No, I'm not kissing anybody!_

 _Nina: but you have the desire to do_ soooo _(wink)_

 _Candice: Stop it guys! This is not funny!_

 _Kat and Nina: Oh yes it is! (laughing face)_

 _Nina: Wait till I tell Paul about this!_

 _Kat: Ian_ tooo _!_

 _Candice: Noooo! Don't tell them anything! Ian's never gonna stop teasing me!_

~~~~~ BEHIND THE SCENES ~~~~~

The Original cast was at the venue of SDCC right now. Everyone was gathered in the back stage. You can hear the fans screaming and chanting

 **"Wow! They still have lots of energy in them"** Charles said

 **"What do you expect from our fans Charles? They're all awesome! "** Joseph replied, cheerfully

Riley and Yusuf were still getting ready for the signing program. Julie was also busy talking to some other people.

While Charles and Joseph were engrossed in their conversation. Daniel decided to sit beside Phoebe, who was busy with her phone. **"I do hope you're not texting my lover Paul, Phoebe"**

Phoebe laughed, **"He's all yours, Daniel"**

Daniel chuckled, **"Who are you texting?"** tilts his head towards her phone

Phoebe smirked, **"Claire. She keeps on asking if have I tease Joe already"**

 **"Does this have something to do with our guest star?"** Daniel asked

 **"Uh-huh"** Phoebe responded

 **"Do you think he's still . . ."** Daniel trailed off

Phoebe shrugged, **"Don't know. Maybe. But still, it's worth to pester Joe about it!"**

Daniel snickered, **"I never have the chance to have a scene with Candice before but I do know that she's a bubbly girl"**

Phoebe agreed, **"She's really nice, Daniel"**

 **"Original cast! It's your time!"** A crew called out

 **"Let's go, guys!"** Julie said

So they did the fan signing and entertained the fans. It was a successful event. Everyone enjoyed talking with the fans and all

After the program, everyone gathered in a restaurant to eat

 **"Julie, why is Candice only in the season premiere?"** Phoebe casually asked

 **"Well, I was kind of hoping that she will not only be in the season premiere since this is our last season but I have to talk to Candice about this again since the plot of this season... we made some adjustment"** Julie explained

 **"I was amazed by the media's reaction to that news though. It's like all articles were about this!"** Riley said

 **"Then let's ask the person involve in this madness then"** Charles grinned

 **"I do hope you're not talking about me Charles"** Joseph quipped

Daniel and Phoebe exchanged looks

 **"Of course he's talking about you, ass. You're the half of the ship"** Daniel said

 **"Yeah, That ship. I keep on hearing about it since I joined the Originals"** Yusuf said

 **"I saw the clips actually! 'whole world out there' line. just wow. You really did a great job there Joe"** Riley complimented

Joseph awkwardly smiled

 **"Joe and Candice really did an amazing job! I mean after all these years, it's still here!"** Phoebe said

 **"Well, it's really different when you know, there's feelings involved and the chemistry present,"** Daniel said casually

Joseph looked at him, the look that says, 'really mate?'

Phoebe giggled, **"Yeah, it's different when there are certain feelings. It captures the heart of the audience"**

Yusuf, Riley and Charles paid no mind about Daniel and Phoebe's statement but Joseph knew better that when it comes to these two, there's always something. He did grasp the part of 'feelings' but he tried his best to act nonchalant but Julie was already giving him a look that she's confused but at the same time calculating

 **"Well, let's just end it as Klaroliners really did believe them as an endgame after all the different people they were paired with"** Joseph declared

 **"We're shooting Candice's scenes this Monday"** Julie said

Joseph tensed, **"May I ask if I have a scene with her?"**

Julie looked at him, **"Why? you nervous?"**

Joseph was taken aback, **"Me? No, Not at all.. it's just that we haven't seen each for a while now"**

Julie smiled, **"I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. Candice's lovely and easy to be with"**

Joseph just nodded in return

 **"I'm sure Joseph knows about that already,"** Daniel said

 **"Agree, since they had their moments in TVD days. Klaroline things and all"** Phoebe said, smirking

Joseph sighed, **"I think I have to talk with these two. I have a feeling that they're up to something and they're not the only ones"** he thought.

 _Seeing her again. I wonder how she is after all these years._

 _~~~~~ BEHIND THE SCENES ~~~~~_

 _A/N: I hope you're not angry or pissed off because I actually used their real names in this fanfiction_

 _I just want to try out this kind of concept and sometimes wonder about what are they doing when they're on breaks during shooting and all._

 _I want to drabble about their behind the scenes in their own version_

 _So, I hope you like this kind of concept guys!_

 _another A/N: I'm planning to post the new chapter of Becoming A Priority within this week, so stay tuned everyone! :)_

 _xoxo_


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: so yes, the last chapter was a sneak peek at what was on my mind for a few days now. did you love the concept?

I want to try writing it though but as of the moment I can't post a new story and I don't know why!

So Feel free to tell me our opinions about that sneak peek guys!

As I promised, Chapter 9 is here! hope you'll like it!

~~~~~ BECOMING A PRIORITY ~~~~~

CHAPTER IX

The moment Klaus heard the noise downstairs, he quickly went down

 **"Niklaus, How's Caroline?"** Elijah said

 **"Resting"** Klaus answered shortly and turned his attention to their two guests

 **"They're from Mystic Falls, Nik. He says he's acquainted with Caroline"** Rebekah informed

 **"Hello there, mate"** Enzo greeted, grinning

Katherine moaned, **"Love the accent"**

 **"I have an accent too"** Kol retorted

 **"Not as pleasing as his"** Katherine scoffed

Klaus slammed Enzo on the wall, **"Who are you?!"**

 **"Woah. Slow down pal"** Kai chastised

 **"Can't say I'm not expecting this"** Enzo winced

 **"How do you know Caroline?!"** Klaus demanded

Elijah flashed, **"Let the man go, Nik. He's not here to create some conflict"**

Klaus glared at Enzo

 **"For God's sake Nik! He saved Caroline!"** Rebekah exclaimed

 **"Why don't you listen to her, mate. And I suggest you keep your voice low. Gorgeous have a sensitive hearing"** Enzo said, slyly

Klaus glared daggers at Enzo and released him

Enzo fixed his self, **"You're that guy huh"**

Everyone turned to Enzo, interested

 **"What the bloody hell are you talking about?"** Klaus hissed

Enzo smiled maliciously, **"Damon mentioned that I might be gorgeous' type. Talking about my similarities to someone"**

 **"Did he?"** Klaus drawled

 **"And what did the older Salvatore say about sweet Caroline's type?"** Kol inquired

Enzo walked away from Klaus as he said, **"Well traveled, Charming accents"** smiled at Rebekah and Katherine, **"Dodgy morals"**

Others snickered at that and looked at Klaus, expecting him to be growling but instead, he looked pleased

Enzo being Enzo loves to infuriate people so he continued, **"But I remembered gorgeous adding the list"**

 **"Oh pray tell, hot guy"** Katherine flirted

Enzo winked at her and raised a finger, **"Arrogant"**

Another finger, **"Tactless"**

and dramatically sighed, **"Completely unable to take a hint"**

The others chuckled at that and chuckled more when they noticed Klaus' pleased face fell down

Klaus' face was grim, **"As much as I would like to-"** Klaus get cut off when he heard a loud whimper and in a flash, he was at Caroline's side, soothing her

Everyone followed Klaus, all wore a worried expression. They stood still and watched Klaus murmur reassuring statements at the sleeping Caroline

 **"Damn that vampire speed!"** Kai complained as he arrived at the room

Klaus glared at Kai, Kai covered his mouth, **"Sorry"** he whispered and gave out a peace sign

Klaus laid Caroline back to the bed and turned to everyone, **"Go, We'll talk about everything tomorrow"** Klaus commanded

The others nodded and stared at Caroline and Klaus for awhile and started moving out

 **"I'll show you to your rooms"** Elijah ushered Enzo and Kai, Katherine followed them

Rebekah and Kol approached Klaus and Caroline

 **"She's going to be alright, Nik"** Rebekah comforted as she kissed Klaus' cheek

Kol nodded, **"Sweet Caroline's strong, Nik. She'll be fine in the morning"**

Klaus nodded at their reassurance, his eyes never leaving Caroline

~~~~~ BECOMING A PRIORITY ~~~~~

Caroline walked downstairs and proceed to the dining room since the noise comes from the area. When she entered the room, everyone turned to look at her and she smiled at them, looking at everyone

As her eyes met Enzo, she rushed towards him and hugged him, **"You're here!"**

Enzo returned the hug, **"Glad you're okay, gorgeous"**

Caroline just giggled

Klaus raised an eyebrow at Caroline's reaction

Kai coughed, **"I hate to spoil your reunion but do I get a hug too? Since I've helped rescue you?**

Caroline looked at Enzo, confused. She gave him as 'who-is-he' look

Enzo shrugged, **"Meet Kai. He was the latest bad guy in Mystic Falls before he left"**

 **"You're from Mystic Falls?"** Rebekah asked **"Haven't seen you there"**

 **"Nope. I just went there. Create a havoc then left"** Kai shared

Kol whistled, **"I like you, let's be friends"**

 **"That depends, Do you like chaos?"**

 **"You bet I do"**

 **"We're friends!"**

Elijah shook his head at the immaturity of the two

 **"Looks like most of the villains in Mystic Falls are gathered here"** Katherine smirked

 **"Do you happen to be a villain too, Enzo?"** Rebekah asked

Enzo and Caroline exchanged looks

 **"Well, something like that.. sort of. For a while"**

 **"Caroline, darling, Are you sure you're supposed to be here?** Kol teased

 **"He's right, Care. It seems to me like you're on the wrong side"** Rebekah inserted

 **"Now, now, what would your friends say? Fraternizing with the enemy"** Katherine mocked

Caroline rolled her eyes at their attempts, **"Oh get over yourself"** and turned to Klaus, who was just looking at her with a blank expression

 **"Hey"** she greeted and approached him

Klaus just nodded

Caroline furrowed her eyebrows at that response

Elijah cleared his throat, **"I believe we need to know the side of your story"** as he turned to Enzo

Enzo shrugged, **"Well..."**

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

Enzo and Kai just arrived in New Orleans

 **"This place looks fun"** Kai commented

 **"This place also happens to be full of supernaturals,"** Enzo said

 **"So how do we find your friend?"** Kai asked

 **"Easy. We'll ask the supernaturals"** Enzo replied

After tracking a vampire in a city full of people. They questioned him about who's leading the place and where to find them

Enzo and Kai were outside of the compound and they heard loud noises inside

Marcel saw them and approached, **"I'm not familiar with your faces"**

Enzo stepped forward, **"Tourists, mate. What's the ruckus?"**

Marcel 'oohed'. **"Well sorry but today's not a good time for us to entertain some tourists. We're at war right now"** Marcel informed **"With witches"**

 **"Is that the king?"** Enzo asked and tilts his head towards Klaus

Marcel sighed, **"Yes and I advise you to not capture his attention, he's not in the mood. Caroline just got kidnapped"**

Kai and Enzo perked up at the name, **"Caroline? Who's that?"** Enzo carefully asked

Marcel mumbled, **"Klaus' someone -something"**

 **"So you better go man, you don't want to be involved in this war,"** Marcel said

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK**_

 **"After that, we followed you to where the abandoned house is should be and waited for you to leave so that I can enter the house"** Enzo finished

 **"But we saw nothing there!"** Rebekah exclaimed

 **"Like the witch said, she cloaked it and I siphoned her cloaking spell"** Kai explained as he raised his hand

 **"Siphoner huh. Rare species"** Kol mentioned

 **"What's a siphoner?"** Katherine asked, in all her years running, she never encountered one

 **"A witch or a warlock but it sucks the magic out of you. Pretty handy power but the downside is, he doesn't have a magic on his own that's why he needs to siphon before doing magic"** Kol explained

 **"But how did you know I was not in Mystic Falls? You were still traveling the last time I've been there"** Caroline questioned

 **"I returned. I went to your house but no one's there. I looked for you and your mother but failed. I went to Damon, asked him. He told me about your mom's death and you fleeing. I asked if they tried to do a locator spell to find you. He just shrugged and told me they were busy with something else"** Enzo said

Caroline's eyes flashed hurt but hid it right away

 **"Don't worry gorgeous, I beat him up after telling me that"** Enzo winked, **"So I left the house and came face to face with that human boy"**

 **"Matt. His name is Matt"** Rebekah interjected

Enzo shrugged, **"He told me your whereabouts then I left. Met up with Kai and he tagged along"**

Elijah gave Enzo a calculating look, **"Have you mentioned to us where you were from? We never met you during our stay in Mystic Falls"**

Enzo smirked, "I was busy during that time, mate"

Caroline rolled her eyes, **"He's an Augustinian vampire, Elijah"**

Elijah, surprised, **"Really? So it's true then, that there were people who experimented on vampires"**

Enzo spread his arms, **"The living evidence"**

Katherine winced, **"Being tortured was your past time then"**

 **"Let's just say I excel in the subject of torture"** Enzo winked

Elijah cleared his throat, **"Now that's settled"** he turned to Klaus, who remained stoic

 **"Bloody hell"** Rebekah cursed in a low voice

Kai turned to her, confused

 **"Get ready"** Kol muttered

 **"Niklaus.."** Elijah tried to calm his brother

Everyone was aware of Klaus' mood. His rage and dark aura says it all. He was hiding it earlier because he wants to hear everything first before exploding

 **"Klaus, are you okay?"** Caroline asked

Klaus just glared at her

 **"Elijah! Since the war's over, how about we celebrate our victory?"** Rebekah intervened

 **"Celebration,"** Elijah asked

 **"Party sounds good!"** Kol cheered

 **"Not a party -wild party! What I meant was a ball!"** Rebekah retorted

Kol groaned, **"You just want to dress up!"**

 **"How about that, Lijah?"** Rebekah asked

Elijah quiet for a moment, thinking

 **"We, girls, can organize it, right?"** Rebekah said and nudged Katherine

Katherine choked, **"Oh yeah. We can do that"** Katherine muttered as she swallowed her food. She decided to eat her food before Klaus explode and might turn the table upside down

 **"That's a great idea!"** Caroline exclaimed, **"A celebration after all that stressful war is something we might just need!"**

Klaus snorted, **"I doubt that"**

Caroline turned to him, **"Then how about a small celebration?"**

Klaus shrugged, **"Doesn't sound great to me"**

 **"And before you go and start to plan about this bloody ball. I have you know that I don't approve of this and I'll make sure that no one will come!"**

 **"But we just won the war, Klaus, we need to celebrate!"**

 **"Is it really necessary?"**

 **"Yes! So that your vampires can unwind!"**

 **"No"**

 **"We're still going to plan it, right Bekah?"**

 **"Do it and I'll make sure that I'll dagger Rebekah on the process"**

 **"What the hell is your problem?!"** Caroline demanded, anger in her tone

Klaus angered more by her anger, slammed his hands on the table, **"What were you thinking?! Trying to save Camille on your own?!"** he yelled

Caroline crossed her arms, **"So this is what it's all about"**

And her statement fueled Klaus' rage. Other, face-palmed, if only Caroline just stayed quiet

 **"You sneaked away under our noses, against my rules, and went to Davina to save Camille!"** Klaus shouted

 **"So what? I tracked Camille!"** Caroline retorted

 **"You got yourself kidnapped!"**

 **"I miscalculated my strategy"** Caroline shrugged **"But I did figure out the Celeste problem"**

Klaus clenched his fists, **"What can a baby vampire do against a powerful witch?!"**

 **"Why are you still dwelling on the past?! I'm still alive, Klaus! No harm done"** Caroline countered

 **"You think being injected by a werewolf venom is a no harm done?!"** Klaus bellowed

 **"Come on, Klaus! Okay fine! I defied your orders, got kidnapped and a dangerous venom in my system but I did help you solve the mysteries with my plan, right?!"**

 **"Next time, just tell me if you plan to commit a suicide. I'll gladly kill you myself!"** Klaus said and walked away

Caroline huffed and stomped her feet, **"What's his deal?!"**

 **"Don't think about what he said, Carebear"** Katherine said

 **"Nik's just lashing out"** Rebekah piped in

 **"He did have a point, gorgeous. It was a stupid plan"** Enzo said

 **"But we did benefit from it"** Caroline argued

 **"I think this is more on to your safety"** Kai pointed out

 **"Niklaus just doesn't know what to say, Caroline. After everything that happened yesterday, emotions were evident in his features. And he believes them as a weakness"** Elijah informed

Kol snorted, **"My brother's a fool, darling. He doesn't know how to express. He's too proud to show it"**

 **"Not like you're any better"** Rebekah retorted

 **"Nik's worst"** Kol countered

Caroline sighed. Of course, She already knows that. She knew that Klaus must be angry with her actions. He was engrossed to keeping her safe and then she goes and sneak away and got herself in trouble. She's aware of her mistake but she was also too proud to admit it.

 **"I just hate it that all of you are treating me as some sort of weak and fragile baby vampire as if I can't fight on my own, that you have to protect me from everything, all the time"** Caroline mumbled

 **"You misunderstood us, Caroline"** Elijah consoled

 **"We're the Originals, darling. Can't die easily. And out of all the people present in this room, you're the baby here"** Kol piped in

 **"They used to treat me like that too, Care. Trust me, I know what you feel but in the end, love, you'll feel grateful for what they're doing for you"** Rebekah smiled

 **"Don't you know how lucky you are?"** Katherine teased **"I want to swap places with you so that I'll be the one who they'll pamper"**

Caroline shook her head at Katherine's weak attempt to brighten up the mood, **"I'm sorry guys. I was being stubborn yesterday and got you all worried, I'm sorry"**

Other smiled at her in response

~~~~~ BECOMING A PRIORITY ~~~~~

Klaus was wandering around his city, trying to avoid everyone -everything. He wants to have a time for his self, to understand what he is feeling right now

Yesterday was such a hellish ride of emotions within him. Anger. Rage. Revenge. and Fear. Which is a bit new since it was only the first three emotions was he accustomed to feeling for a thousand years

Bloody Caroline. for being a stubborn girl

He only wanted to keep her safe and everything so that she won't get hurt but the girl he cares so much fucking sneaked out right under his nose. Damn

But then if only he paid a closer attention to her yesterday then he would have known that she was not in her room at all. He blamed his self for being irresponsible

He sighed. She did have a point, though. She's alive and that's what matters. Even though that bloody Enzo was the one who found her, he just need to make sure that that will be the last time Caroline will be in danger.

~~~~~ BECOMING A PRIORITY ~~~~~

 **"What are we going to do now?"** Kai asked

 **"how about you tour us in this city, gorgeous"** Enzo commanded

Caroline shrugged, **"How about not?"**

 **"It's the least you can do to us for saving your ass last night"** Enzo retorted

 **"I didn't ask for it!"** Caroline snapped

 **"Woah. Slow down, you two. You look like in one of those lover's fight"** Kai cringed

 **"Ohh, Nik's going to love that comment"** Rebekah smirked

 **"Though I'm curious, Carebear. If not for Klaus, I would have thought hot Enzo here is your boyfriend"** Katherine intrigued

Caroline groaned, **"Oh not you too!"**

Kol snickered, **"So does that mean someone already asked if you two are together?"**

 **"Someone did alright but blondie here, absolutely insulted my manhood"** Enzo quipped

 **"You're exaggerating"** Caroline rolled her eyes

 **"How?"** Kai asked

 **"I believe her words were 'Oh god no! would you date that?'"** Enzo imitated

 **"I only answered Ivy's question!"** Caroline exclaimed

 **"Who's Ivy?"** Kol asked

 **"She's Stefan's rebound girlfriend or something. When Stefan learned that Elena was confused about him and Damon, he went MIA for a while, Enzo and I went to find him"** Caroline said

 **"And Stefan just go along with you when you found him?"** Rebekah questioned

Enzo chuckled, **"I actually killed Ivy to retaliate Stefan's behavior towards gorgeous"**

Caroline glared at him, **"I don't see the need to share that matter"**

 **"Why? What did he do?"** Katherine piped in

 **"I found blondie crying in the car because she happens to care for that fool that time,"** Enzo said

 **"Stefan happens to be my best friend during those times!"** Caroline snapped

Enzo hummed, **"Wait! I thought Enzo's your guy best friend!"** Kai exclaimed

Caroline bit her lip, **"Well, after those times, Stefan and I drifted apart and this annoying guy filled his role"**

 **"You make it sound that Stefan and I are in league gorgeous. I'm better than that lad. I happen to appreciate everything you did for me"** Enzo tutted

 **"What's that supposed to mean?!"** Rebekah urged

 **"Let's just say that a lot happened after your family left that pony town"** Enzo winked

Caroline stood up, **"That's enough!"**

 **"Why? I want to know more!"** Kai complained, **"I always love a good story!"**

 **"Stand up! I'll tour you in this city"** Caroline declared

 **"Now, now, gorgeous. I thought you don't want to?"** Enzo teased

Caroline rolled her eyes, **"Just get your ass up and let's go!"**

 **"We'll stay here, darling"** Kol announced and pointed at Katherine and Rebekah

 **"Why?"** Caroline asked

 **"I heard Elijah needs us to do something"** Kol shrugged and gave a pointed look at Katherine and Rebekah

 **"Is it serious? Do you need help?"** Caroline asked

 **"It's alright. We can handle this, Care. Go and entertain your guests"** Rebekah shooed

Katherine smiled a bit, **"I'm sure we can do something without you Blondie"**

Caroline snorted, **"We'll be back after the tour, okay?"**

~~~~~ BECOMING A PRIORITY ~~~~~

When Caroline, Enzo, and Kai left, the two remaining girls turned to Kol

 **"What is it?"** Rebekah demanded

 **"Hm?"** Kol replied and gave them an innocent look

 **"Obviously you're up to something. Tell us"** Katherine said

The two girls crossed their arms

 **"Well, we just won the bloody war but Nik's not in the mood for celebration but we all know that we deserve that!"** Kol barked

 **"Just get to the point, Kol"** Rebekah retorted, impatiently

 **"Nik's mad because of Caroline and the thing called 'jealousy'. SO why don't we just make those two be together -together once and for all?"** Kol smirked

 **"But I still want to see Nik's reactions about this bloody Enzo and I want to see Nik trying so hard to impress dear Caroline"** Rebekah pouted

Katherine scoffed, **"Don't worry about that, Beks. Klaus will still be the jealous possessive hybrid even when they're already official"**

~~~~~ BECOMING A PRIORITY ~~~~~

Klaus decided to have a drink at Rousseau's when nightfall came. He was just sitting at the bar, drinking and watching people

Camille was trying to make a conversation between the two of them but she gets pulled away when there's a new customer

Klaus noticed the sudden silence in the bar, Klaus has a feeling that he already knows the reason why. He continued drinking his scotch and smirked when he heard her sister's voice, **"What are you looking at? Mind your own bloody business!"** so, the others went back to their business but look at them once in a while

Caroline arrived at Rousseau's together with her guests, Kol, Katherine, and Rebekah. Of course, they receive a certain reaction from others but Rebekah scolded them, so now it's all good. They can have fun

 **"So this is their famous bar huh,"** Kai said as he looked around

 **"Do they have a great bourbon?"** Enzo asked

 **"There's a bar there. Go fetch your drink"** Caroline said and continued to talk

Kol, Rebekah, and Katherine looked around the area as they were trying to find a certain hybrid when they found him, the three exchanged glances

 **"So you're celebrating your victory, I presume?"** Camille said as she finally had the opportunity to approach Klaus

 **"I'm not in the mood to talk to you, Camille"** Klaus dismissed her

Camille was taken aback by Klaus' dismissal but recovered quickly, **"Well all the more you have to talk to me"**

Klaus ignored her

 **"So, thank you for saving me"** Camille started

 **"You don't have to thank me. Caroline was the one who saved you"** Klaus replied

 **"Ah yes, Caroline"** Camille mumbled

 **"So, who is Caroline anyway?"** Camille asked

Klaus raised an eyebrow at her question, **"Why?"**

 **"Avoiding the question. Got it"** Camille said

 **"But I'm sure she's really nothing, right?"** Camille said **"I mean, she's really pretty and all, She's a good distraction"**

 **"Caroline is someone we hold dear"** Klaus simply said

 **"But not really that 'dear' "** Camille insisted

Klaus, amused, **"What are you trying to achieve, Camille?"**

 **"Umm..."** Camille bit her lip

 **"Ahem"** Someone coughed

 **"Dear sister, to what do I owe this pleasure?"** Klaus said as he turned around to face Rebekah and Katherine

 **"Save me from your sarcasm Nik"** Rebekah sassed

 **"You need to come with us, Klaus"** Katherine ordered

 **"And why should I follow you?"** Klaus retorted

 **"Because I'm your sister and I insist!"** Rebekah said, confidently

 **"Hello?! Can't you see that I'm still talking to your brother?"** Camille interrupted

The other two girls turned to her

 **"I'm aware but I don't bloody care,"** Rebekah remarked

Camille ignored Rebekah's remark and turned to Klaus, **"We're still talking, right?"** and gave Klaus the 'puppy look'

Katherine scoffed, **"Ew. Don't tell me you'll fall for that Klaus"**

Rebekah, disgusted, **"Let's go Nik!"**

 **"Why don;t you just ignore them and stay here with me?"** Camille flirted at Klaus

Rebekah was about to rebut when Klaus tapped her shoulder, **"Don't make a scene, sister"**

Camille looked at Rebekah and gave her a taunting smirk

Katherine gave Klaus a pointed look, **"It's Caroline"**

Klaus face turned into a concerned one, **"Why?"**

 **"We'll talk outside, Nik. We don't want anyone hearing it"** Rebekah said as she glared at Camille

Klaus nodded

 **"Wait! Klaus!"** Camille interfered

 **"What?"** Klaus asked sharply

 **"You can't just leave!"** Camille outraged

Klaus chuckled humorlessly, **"Of course I can"**

Camille, mad, **"Decide now! Me or that pathetic Caroline?!"**

 **"Cami, darling, You're nothing compared to my Caroline"** Klaus mused

 **"But you like me!"** Camille insisted

Klaus laughed at her, **"You're kidding, right?"** and walked away

Katherine and Rebekah looked at Camille, grinning maliciously and followed Klaus

Camille was left there, stuck and felt like she was suddenly washed by a cold water

~~~~~ BECOMING A PRIORITY ~~~~~

 **"I know that you two are up to something because I'm quite sure outside doesn't mean here"** Klaus barked

The three of them were standing at the side of the stage where they can see all the vampires in the area

Katherine rolled her eyes, **"Oh loosen up Klaus"**

 **"She's right brother. We just want to talk to you about what you have done earlier"** Rebekah said

Katherine nodded, **"That was pretty harsh. Saying you'll kill her and all"**

 **"I know, I know. I'll apologize to her later, happy?"** Klaus remarked

Katherine and Rebekah exchanged smirks

 **"How about now?"** Rebekah challenged

 **"She's busy. She's with her friends"** Klaus gritted

Katherine faked a gasp, **"So you were just planning to approach her and apologize right then and there?!"**

Klaus grumbled, **"Yeah"**

 **"And you imply that you're quite a romantic"** Rebekah scoffed

Klaus drawled, **"I just need to apologize, right? I should just go straight to the point"**

 **"You just told her that you'll kill her yourself, do you think she'll just forgive if you just say 'sorry'?"** Katherine snarked

 **"You have to be sincere Nik"** Rebekah mentioned

Klaus glared at them and turned to locate Caroline. He saw her laughing at something that Kol has just said

Klaus sighed, **"Okay what are you suggesting?"**

Katherine and Rebekah's exchanged knowing looks, thinking how Klaus is such a sap when it comes to Caroline

Rebekah revealed a mic

Klaus' eyes widen, **"Bloody hell no!"**

 **"But Nik!"** Rebekah whined

 **"I'm not going to embarrass myself in front of my people, Bekah!"** Klaus fumed

 **"You and I both know that you're not going to be an embarrassment!"** Rebekah retorted

Klaus shook his head **, "No, I'm not going to play your game, sister"**

Rebekah was about to protest but Katherine held her back, **"Let it go Bekah. We both know we can't force Klaus to do anything"**

Klaus nodded furiously

Rebekah gave Katherine a confused look that says 'what-are-you-doing'

Katherine returned an 'I-got-this' look

 **"Caroline already had an experience like this"** Katherine said

Her words got Klaus and Rebekah's attention

 **"Really? when?"** Rebekah questioned

Katherine, acting nonchalant, **"I think it was an open mic too, at the Mystic Grill. But I think it was Caroline, the one who sang a song for someone"**

 **"For who? Tyler?"** Rebekah asked

Katherine shook her head, **"No"**

Klaus' interest was now peaked so does Rebekah's

 **"Who else would it be?"** Rebekah demanded

 **"It was ... Matt"** Katherine said slowly

 **"What?!"** Rebekah outraged

 **"The quarterback?"** Klaus asked, astounded

 **"Uh-huh,"** Katherine said and shrugged, **"So there's no need, Original blondie. Carebear can always look back and think of that moment every time she sees a stage and a mic stand, she'll always remember Matty blue blue"**

Katherine paused and looked at Klaus' reaction. His face expressed a disbelief and irritation, there was also a bit determination in his eyes and because of that Katherine knew she was winning

 **"Oh well, let's go Beks!"** Katherine said and hold Rebekah's arm, who was still grumbling at her newfound information, Katherine was about to dragged her away

 **"Fine"** Klaus said, defeated

The moment Katherine mentioned that lowly human, he knew fully well that there's no way he's going to let that memory stay. Klaus' a possessive guy and he don't want Caroline to think about another guy. Who cares if this already happened to her? He'll just have to overlap that memory and change it to a new one -a better one

Katherine and Rebekah squealed in triumph

Rebekah Klaus the mic and muttered Kol's name

In an instance, Kol was with them

 **"I should have known that you're also involve in this scheme"** Klaus groaned

 **"Awww Nik, don't be such a whiny. This is for your sake"** Kol grinned

Kol quickly grabbed Klaus and flashed towards the stage, whispered the song and left Klaus alone the stage

Klaus froze for a moment as he looked at the crowd. **"You'll pay for this"** Klaus huffed as he looked at Kol, Katherine, and Rebekah, who positioned their selves at each side of the stage

 **"Oh please, brother. We're doing you a favor"** Rebekah barked, **"And you're not getting off that stage on my watch. Make a spectacular performance that can make Caroline forget about her memory with Matt!"**

The song was starting to play

 **"What's going to be Klaus? Let her memory with Matt remain or change it into a new one?"** Katherine challenged

 **"Just try Nik! Caroline deserves this"** Kol grinned, **"And besides, you don't back down from a challenge, right? or are you turning into a coward?"**

Klaus looked down and sighed

 _This is for her_

 _All for her_

 _Just for her_

He took a deep breath and his cue to sing arrived

 _I wanna follow where she goes_

 _I think about her and she knows it_

 _I wanna let her take control_

 _'Cause every time that she gets close, yeah_

The people in the bar turned to look at the one who sang. Everyone knows that it was an open mic night. So far, the ones who sang earlier were either drunk or have terrible voices

That's why it's surprising to hear someone sing and actually have a nice voice. And to their surprise, it was their King!

Everyone turned to cheer

 _She pulls me in enough to keep me guessing, mmm_

 _And maybe I should stop and start confessing_

 _Confessing, yeah_

Enzo, Kai, and Caroline were busy talking when suddenly, Enzo chuckled, **"Gorgeous, You better turn around and watch your guy"** and nodded his head

Caroline, curious, turned around and froze

Klaus in on the stage. Singing

Her eyes widen in disbelief and gasped

And that was the moment Klaus chose to look at her and stare. They had an eye contact

Klaus smirked at her

 **"Oh my god"** Caroline breathed out

Klaus' smirk grew wider when he heard the crowd cheer louder but his eyes never left Caroline

Caroline giggled, **"This guy is so unpredictable,"** she thought

She continued staring at Klaus, mesmerize at the sight

 **"Man, that dude has it bad"** Kai commented

 _Oh, I've been shaking_

 _I love it when you go crazy_

 _You take all my inhibitions_

 _Baby, there's nothing holdin' me back_

 **"That's what you get for assuming too much, Miss 'o' Connell,"** Elijah said as he took a seat at the chair where Klaus just sat on

Camille turned to Elijah, **"Huh?"**

 **"You were nothing but a mere substitute,"** Elijah said and smirked at Camille

Camille was speechless

Elijah Mikaelson, the moral and noble one, has just said those impure words to her and so casually

She was surprised by his rude behavior

 **"You know my brother is a very private person, he has many talents and doesn't show it to everyone, he doesn't do this kind of thing for anyone not unless that someone is very important,"** Elijah said and turned his head to the crowd

Camille was too preoccupied that she didn't notice Klaus singing earlier, she looked at Klaus. She smiled and smirked, **"Important huh. Does that mean that this is for me? Why would Elijah bother telling her this if isn't for her?"** She grinned at that thought

Elijah turned to look at Camille and saw her hopeful expression, he snickered, **"Don't hope too much, Miss 'o' Connell. I assure you this performance is not for you since you're not the one my brother is staring at"**

Camille, taken aback, **"What?"**

Elijah tilted his head and smile malevolently

 _You take me places that tear up my reputation_

 _Manipulate my decisions_

 _Baby, there's nothing holdin' me back_

 _There's nothing holdin' me back_

 _There's nothing holdin' me back_

 _She says that she's never afraid_

 _Just picture everybody naked_

 _She really doesn't like to wait_

 _Not really into hesitation_

 **"I knew I made the right choice of the song!"** Kol grinned

Rebekah scoffed, **Yeah, 'cause this is such a confession song"**

 **"Bekah, we're at a bar. Ed Sheeran's Tenerife Sea doesn't fit in here!"** Kol barked

 **"I have you know that the first time Nik and Caroline dance was at the Mikaelson ball with Ed Sheeran's Give Me Love!"** Rebekah retorted

Kol rolled his eyes at Rebekah's antics, **"This is a confession son too, Beks. If you listen to the lyrics intently!"**

 **"Oh boo-hoo, Stop with your childish banter! We're here to enjoy! Come on, let's dance, hype up the crowd more!" Katherine urged**

Kol, Katherine, and Rebekah went in front of the stage and started dancing

Klaus smiled at their antics

The others joined them

Klaus repeated the chorus as the dance floor goes crazier and crazier

Everyone was having fun

 _'Cause if we lost our minds_

 _And we took it way too far_

 _I know we'd be alright,_

 _Know we would be alright_

 _If you were by my side_

 _And we stumbled in the dark_

 _I know we'd be alright,_

 _I know we would be alright_

As Klaus sang the bridge part

He stared at Caroline with such emotions in his eyes

Caroline held his gaze

Her eyes dazzling with joy

He smiled at the thought of her enjoying his performance

It was an enough prize for embarrassing his self in front of his loyal subjects

Reputation be damned

 _'Cause if we lost our minds_

 _And we took it way too far_

 _I know we'd be alright,_

 _I know we would be alright_

 _If you were by my side_

 _And we stumbled in the dark_

 _I know we'd be alright,_

 _We would be alright_

Klaus jumped off the stage as the crowd parted to give him a path

He was making his way towards Caroline

Kol, Rebekah, and Katherine were on the sidelines smiling in victory

Their plan has actually worked!

When Caroline saw Klaus walking slowly towards her, still singing

She grabbed on to Enzo's shirt

She tried to cover her gasp

Enzo turned to look at Caroline, smiling

He grabbed Caroline's hand on his shirt and shove it away

Caroline looked at him, flustered

Enzo chuckled and winked at her and joined the sidelines

 _Oh, I've been shaking_

 _I love it when you go crazy_

 _You take all my inhibitions_

 _Baby, there's nothing holdin' me back_

 _You take me places that tear up my reputation_

 _Manipulate my decisions_

 _Baby, there's nothing holdin' me back_

 _There's nothing holdin' me back_

Everyone watched as Klaus slowly approached Caroline

Caroline just stood there awkwardly, conscious of everyone's eyes on them

She used to love it before but right now, this is different, she feels a tad bit insecure

But she decided to be against that feeling, she doesn't have to be insecure and think about other's judgment

This is her life and she's loving it

Klaus touched her chin and tilt her head up so that he can look at her in the eye

He stared at her with mix emotions

He was doubting his self

Uncertain that he was making a right decision of risking his weakness

Exposing his self

Letting other people know about Caroline

Caroline smiled at him, reassuringly, implying that she understood what he was feeling

Klaus caressed her cheek and slid his hands to Caroline's arm and hold her hand

He twirled her and Caroline giggled

Klaus leaned his forehead at Caroline's as he sang the lyrics, " _ **I feel so free, when you're with me baby, Baby there's nothing holdin' me back"**_

Both got lost in each other's eyes and smiled genuinely

When suddenly Klaus tossed the mic aside and held Caroline's face and kissed her

Caroline responded

The crowd went wild

Cheers and wolf whistles were heard around the area

Elijah and Camille were also watching as the scene unfolded from the bar

Elijah stood up as he turned to look at Camille, who was staring at the pair

 **"This is how special Caroline is, Miss 'o' Connell. You can't compete with her since you're far below her"** Elijah stressed out

Camille looked at Elijah and gasped when he suddenly leaned towards her, **"Next time you insult Caroline, this will not be the only thing you'll receive. I'll make sure you'll regret it"** Elijah said in a low threatening voice that only Camille can hear

Elijah straighten up and gave Camille a warning look before walking away towards his excited siblings and lovely Katerina

Klaus pulled away from the kiss and whispered, **"I'm so sorry about this morning, love. I ..."** He was cut off when Caroline interrupted him, **"It's okay, I understand, You were just lashing out"**

Klaus was about to protest when Caroline silenced him, **"We'll talk about this later"** Klaus nodded and smirked at her, **"Did you enjoy my performance, love?"**

Caroline rolled her eyes, giggling **"And here I thought you don't do this kind of thing"**

 **"There's always an exception,"** Klaus said as his arms slid around her waist **"You have to do certain measures for your girl"**

Caroline blushed and hummed, **"Am I your girl?"**

Klaus cocked his head to look at her

She wears the face that she was just teasing him

Klaus leaned to her and whispered huskily, **"My one and only"** and crashed his lips to Caroline's again

Caroline pulled away from the kiss suddenly

 **"The ball..."** she breathed out

Klaus groaned inwardly, irritated that their kiss ended abruptly **"Fine! You can have your bloody ball!"** and captured Caroline's lips once again as she grinned at his reaction

~~~~~ BECOMING A PRIORITY ~~~~~

A/N: And that's chapter 9 everyone! :)

Hope you like the chapter though!

How did you find the part where Elijah confronted Camille? Love it or was it too childish?

And the performance Klaus made, like it?

Did you love the manipulation of Queen Kath?

The song is Shawn Mendes' song "There's nothing holding me back"

I chose it because I do think that the lyric was close to the situation of Klaroline! :)

Till then everyone,

xoxo


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: HI!

so yeah, I know I haven't been posting for a while now due to exams and all but finally! I'm here!

Here's chapter 10!

Enjoy reading!

CHAPTER X

Caroline woke up and smiled sweetly as she remembered the events the previous night

She turned slightly to look at the man who was lying beside her and holding her waist. The said man still has his eyes closed and slow breaths. Caroline took some time to stare at the man

She knows that she has feelings for Klaus ever since she starts noticing his advances to her at Mystic Falls. He already triggered some feelings inside of her but she didn't dare acknowledge it because she was with Tyler and Klaus was the big bad wolf -villain in town

But he keeps growing in her as they have more moments together. Those moments when he saved her. The moments when Klaus shows her his humanity. Their so called date. Her graduation day. The night he showed up to her dorm

She even wondered why he keeps her alive after all the times she betrayed him

She started acknowledging her growing feelings for Klaus since the night he gave her the privilege to live the life she always planned. He took a step back just to give her the thing she wants. He was willing to wait for her. After all the terrible words she threw at him, Klaus was always there for her, on the sidelines, making her choices a priority

When her mother fell ill, she was half hoping that Klaus will turn up there and comfort her but she also decided that she must not dwell on that thought because of the choice she made that Klaus has to promise to never set foot in Mystic Falls again

But when her mother died, she was really hoping that Klaus will be there for her, his promise be damned, that he will just be there, reassuring her that her mother's time has finally arrived. That she is strong and she can get through this phase in her life but he didn't come, she never saw a single hair of him on that day then she shut it off, blinded by the pain, believing that she was now utterly alone in this cruel world

She has to be honest though, she did enjoy having no humanity, she was still in control, she doesn't kill and she doesn't feel anything! but she was still glad that the Originals and Katherine rescued her from it

Even now, It's still hard to believe that out of all the people she knew, the ones who tried to retrieved her humanity, it was the family and Katherine, the known villains of her birth town. She finds that twisted thought ironic

Never once in her whole life, she never thought that she would be here, being with his family, accompanied by Katherine, Enzo, and Kai. Most of the proclaimed bad guys out for blood but here they are, under the same roof, no bloodshed exchanged and all were in good terms

 **"You're staring, love,"** Klaus said, eyes closed

 **"Because you look so adorable while sleeping"** Caroline countered

Klaus opened one eye to look at her, **"I'm a vicious hybrid, I can't be adorable, that's not right"**

 **"But you're adorable to me"** Caroline teased

 **"I'll show you what adorable is"** Klaus warned as he looked at Caroline darkly and tickled her

Caroline laughed out loud as she tried to get away from Klaus, **"Klaus, stop!"**

 **"I don't take orders from you, love"** Klaus countered evil smile present, still tickling her

Then a loud knock was heard

 **"Wake up you silly fools! It's time for breakfast!"** Rebekah yelled from outside the room

Klaus groaned, **"Go away, Bekah!"**

 **"Come on Nik! Elijah instructed me to get your asses downstairs!"**

 **"No"** Klaus mumbled as he buried his face in Caroline's hair

 **"Care, Elijah and Kol are cooking. Don't you want to see that sight?"** Rebekah urged

 **"We're coming!"** Caroline instantly replied

Klaus mock glared at her

Caroline slapped his arms away and get up

 **"I'm starving"** She started to stretch then she saw Klaus looking at her, smirking so she stopped

 **"Go on, Don't stop on my account sweetheart"**

Caroline rolled her eyes and slapped him with a pillow, **"You just like what you see"**

 **"Indeed, I keep on wondering what's beneath in those clothes too, something glorious it seems"** Klaus teased

Caroline blushed and stuttered, **"W-whatever!"** as she flashed away towards the bathroom and Klaus was left there laughing at her reaction to his subtle comment

Caroline exhaled out loud as she looked at herself in the mirror, her cheeks were still pink **"Pervert"** she mumbled but still, a smile was evident in her face

Last night, she realized that she has completely fallen to the hybrid

 _When they arrived home, they went to Klaus' room and reignited the fire that they felt when they were at the bar_

 _They were kissing each other, hard like their lives depend on it. All the passion and desire present in the kiss_

 _When Klaus slid his hand beneath her blouse, Caroline gasped and pulled away as she stopped him,_ _ **"Klaus... I..."**_ _She stuttered, not knowing how to say what she was feeling_

 _Klaus took a step back and looked at Caroline, He waited for her as she got stuttered with her words but she was failing so he took the responsibility to ask,_ _ **"Am I moving too fast?"**_

 _Caroline's eyes widened,_ _ **"What? No! uh... yes..no! It's just that..."**_ _She looked down embarrassed by her reaction_

 _ **"Sweetheart, tell me"**_ _Klaus urged her_

 _ **"It's just that... we both know we're not each other's first, right? I mean god knows how many you have... for living a thousand years..."**_ _Caroline ranted_ _ **"And I... This is not my first..."**_

 _Klaus took a step closer to Caroline and cradled her face,_ _ **"It's okay, love. We don't have to do anything"**_

 _Caroline was taken a back,_ _ **"What?! No!"**_ _but then she bit her lip,_ _ **"Are you okay with that?... us... not doing...it"**_

 _Klaus smiled at her, reassuringly_ _ **"We can just lie down and talk ... and cuddle"**_ _uncertain with his words_

 _Caroline giggled,_ _ **"Cuddle? You? I can't imagine that!"**_

 _Klaus shrugged,_ _ **"I'm sure I can handle that, anything for you... I just want you to stay here...with me"**_

 _Caroline stood there frozen, feeling grateful and respected, her feelings for Klaus' words and actions overwhelmed her_

 _Klaus took her hand as they lied down on his bed, Klaus moved closer to her and encircled his arms around her,_ _ **"Is this what cuddling is?"**_ _He asked_

 _Caroline chuckled at his question and turned around to face him,_ _ **"Yep, you're doing it right"**_ _Klaus looked smug, Caroline continued chuckling as she leaned her head on his chest_

 _ **"I'm sorry... I just want ours to be special..."**_ _Caroline mumbled, face still on Klaus' chest. Klaus stroked her hair and kissed her head,_ _ **"You don't need to be sorry love, We'll take it slow"**_

And because of what he did last night, she has even fallen more to the hybrid which she didn't think it was possible because she thought that she already has it bad, Not that she's going to say it to Klaus, God knows how big Klaus' ego already is no need to make it bigger

~~~~~ BECOMING A PRIORITY ~~~~~

 **"FINALLY the lovebirds decided to grace us with their presence"** Katherine teased as Klaus and Caroline entered the kitchen

 **"You finally got some, blondie?"** Enzo teased, wiggling his eyebrows

Caroline glared at him, **"Ass"**

Rebekah dragged Caroline away from Klaus and made her sit, **"We have lots to do today! We need to organize the ball!"**

 **"I can't believe you agreed with this Nik!"** Kol grumbled as he pointed a spatula at Klaus

 **"Caroline got him wrapped around her little finger Kol"** Elijah commented, casually as he was frying the eggs

Klaus glared at Elijah, **"I am not"**

Elijah hummed in response and gave Klaus a chopping board, **"Help us prepare some breakfast, brother"**

 **"Why are you doing this anyway? We have maids"** Klaus remarked as he grabbed a knife

 **"Apparently brother, he's trying to impress our dear doppelganger here since she is too preoccupied with that Enzo, ignoring our dear older brother"** Kol whispered

Klaus snorted, **"And he dragged us into it too?"**

 **"Since there's a ball coming, does that mean we, guys, have to wear suits?"** Kai asked

 **"Of course!"** the girls instantly replied

 **"But I didn't bring any suit,"** Kai said

 **"Honey, you're one of the Mikaelson's guests. They can buy or lend you a suit, right Elijah?"** Katherine said

Elijah was about to protest but decided against it, **"Of course"** he replied instead

 **"If you ask me, Elijah too, is wrapped around someone's little finger"** Kol mumbled to Klaus and the two snickered

 **"ENOUGH"** Elijah chastised

 **"What's the agenda today, gorgeous?" Enzo asked**

The three girls looked at each other, **"Planning, preparing for the upcoming ball"** Caroline responded **"And you guys are helping"**

 **"What for?!"** Kol outraged

 **"Decorations, you idiot!"** Rebekah countered

 **"This is what you wanted, I'm just going to show up!"** Kol retorted

 **"Consider yourself uninvited"** Rebekah sassed

 **"Actually Niklaus, there are other witches who want to talk with us today"** Elijah informed

 **"Why?"** Katherine asked

 **"They want to talk to Niklaus about living in peace in this city,"** Elijah said

Kol snorted, **"They still have a lot of nerve to ask for that after what they have done"**

 **"Young, old, dead or alive"** Klaus started **"Witches are a pain in the ass"**

Everyone chuckled at Klaus' comment

 **"I want to tag along, I want to see this ancestral witches' magic,"** Kai said

 **"You should because if this goes bloody, you can always siphon their magic,"** Kol said, grinning

 **"What about you, Enzo?"** Rebekah asked, smirking

Enzo turned to the girls and winced at the thought of being left behind with them, **"I think I should join them, maybe they need more back up"**

Caroline was about to protest when Klaus flashed towards her, **"It's alright love, The girls are usually the ones who plan this kind of events, us, guys, are only good when it comes to drinks and besides that, we have no idea"**

 **"He's right, they're just going to ruin our hard work,"** Katherine said

Caroline pouted, **"But we need man's labor on this, what if we need some furniture or move things?"**

 **"Gorgeous, you're all vampires, strength is not a problem"** Enzo retorted

Caroline glared at Enzo

Klaus sighed, pulled out his wallet and held out his card, **"Buy the things you need using this card and when you need assistance, call me. I'll send some guys"**

Kol whistled, **"And Nik pulled out the golden card"**

Before Caroline can react, Rebekah snatched the card and placed it in her bag, **"That's very generous of you, Nik. We'll make sure to enjoy spending your money"**

 **"Don't buy everything in the store, Bekah"** Klaus warned

 **"We'll make sure to buy Caroline a beautiful gown, Klaus"** Katherine smirked, **"Fit for a princess"**

Klaus shook his head, **"Queen"**

Caroline rolled her eyes, **"Since you boys are all busy, we'll be the ones buying your suits then"**

After eating their breakfast, Everyone was getting ready for their own plans

 **"We're off then"** Katherine announced

 **"Make sure mine's Brioni Vanquish II"** Kol ordered, **"I won't wear anything besides that!"**

 **"Then prepare your best underwear because you'll be wearing that"** Rebekah quipped

Kol grumbled in response

Klaus turned to Caroline, **"We're off to see the witches"**

Caroline nodded

Klaus looked at her seriously, **"Just because we won the bloody war doesn't mean we're already safe so don't do anything rash, okay?"**

Kol scoffed, **"It really sounds weird hearing it from you Nik"**

Klaus glared at Kol while Kol raised his hands up, **"Just saying"**

Klaus growled a bit and turned his focus back to Caroline, **"Message me where you guys are headed every now and then so that I'll be updated by your whereabouts and if anything happens, call me immediately"**

 **"Oh come on Nik! She's with us. No harm will come to her"** Rebekah complained

 **"Are you underestimating us?"** Katherine demanded

Klaus rolled his eyes at them and kissed Caroline's forehead, **"Do take care of yourself, love"**

Caroline's cheeks turned in a shade of pink while the rest gagged at the sight

~~~~~ BECOMING A PRIORITY ~~~~~

Caroline was getting ready for the victory ball when someone knocked on her door, **"It's open"** she called out

Enzo peeked and went inside her room, **"Hello gorgeous"**

 **"Enzo"** Caroline greeted happily as she placed earrings on her ears, **"What are you doing here?"**

 **"Just trying to check on you"** Enzo shrugged as he stood in front of Caroline, he was already wearing his suit

Caroline gave him a knowing look, **"What is it?"** as she sat down on a chair and gestured Enzo to do the same, sit across her

Enzo looked at her and smiled, **"You look beautiful"**

Caroline fake a scoff, **"I'm still not wearing my gown"** as she pointed her normal clothes

 **"Even without it, you're beautiful already,"** Enzo said

Caroline laughed at his praises, **"Since you don't want to talk then I'll start, how was your travel?"**

Enzo sighed, **"Fine, It's kind of boring traveling alone"**

 **"Did you find anything about Maggie or your family?"**

Enzo shook his head, **"Nothing"**

Caroline hold his hand, **"Don't worry, you'll find them, I'll help you"**

Enzo smiled a bit, **"Why didn't you tell me about your mother?"**

Caroline sighed, **"I didn't want to trouble you and I have the others"**

Enzo snorted, **"Others, you mean the ones who completely ignored you because they were so focused with that Elena?"**

 **"Enzo..."** Caroline started

 **"Don't try to make excuses for them, gorgeous. The human boy already told me everything"** Enzo snapped

 **"You should have called me, Caroline. Aren't I your friend? I thought we bonded enough to be friends before I decided to travel"** Enzo said, disappointment in his eyes

Caroline squeezed his hand, **"I didn't want to make you worry about me while you are trying to track down your family and Maggie"**

 **"Of course I should worry about you blondie, friends worry about each other, right? or am I doing this wrong?"** Enzo countered

 **"I'm so sorry Enzo... I didn't know you'll think of my action as something like this..."** Caroline stuttered

 **"Damon was the first friend I made when we were trapped at that blasted school but then.. you know what happened. I'm not really good at making friends, you know that. I just want you to know that I really value the friendship that we have blondie, I'm not like Stefan, the one you once called your guy best friend"** Enzo said

Caroline giggled a bit, grateful tears forming in her eyes, **"No you're not. You're much better"**

 **"I actually tracked that guy down before I left the town, I saw him together with that witch and Elena. They were trying to get a hold of that girl but I intervened and gave him a piece of my mind. I told them that they were such a horrid friends and warned them to never go near you ever again"** Enzo explained

Caroline gasped at his explanation

 **"Those nitwits don't deserve you, gorgeous"** Enzo concluded

 **"Funny how all the people living under this roof says the same thing,"** Caroline said

 **"I doubt Kai have any opinion about this matter"** Enzo countered

 **"Hey, you have a friend other than me! There's Kai!"** Caroline exclaimed

Enzo shrugged, **"I don't know... the guy gives me shivers sometimes"**

Caroline rolled her eyes, **"Ass"**

They continued talking and Enzo left after a while so that Caroline can change into her gown

A knock was heard after a few moments

 **"Sweetheart, are you ready?"** Klaus' voice was heard

 **"Give me a minute!"** Caroline called

 **"Can I come in?"**

 **"The door's open!"**

Klaus opened the door slowly and took a peek for a moment before he entered the room, **"Where are you, love?"**

 **"In the bathroom"** Caroline responded

Klaus took a seat beside her bad, **"The guests are starting to arrive, Rebekah's looking for you"**

 **"I know, I got held up a bit. I talked to Enzo"**

Klaus nodded his head even though he knows she can't see it **"I saw him leaving from your room"** he mumbled

Caroline stares at her reflection in the mirror, she bit her lip, **"Is that jealousy I hear?"**

Klaus scoffed, **"Of course not, I don't know how to be jealous"**

Caroline bit her lip harder to refrain herself from giggling, **"Riiiight"**

Klaus rolled his eyes, knowing full well that Caroline was teasing him. When he saw Enzo leaving the room, he did feel jealous. Just a tiny bit. Envious, thinking that Enzo was the first one to see her wearing her gown

Caroline unlocked the bathroom door and called Klaus, **"Can you help me with this gown?"**

Klaus stood up and walked towards the bathroom, **"You were not wearing your gown when you talked to Enzo?"** Klaus asked as he touch the zipper at the back of Caroline, grazing his fingers on her bare back

 **"No, I was still wearing my normal clothes"** Caroline answered as she shifts all her hair to the side so that there was no hair on her zipper line

Klaus exhaled hardly as he took a step closer to Caroline, slowly zipping her up. He was feeling hot the moment he saw Caroline's bare back and when he took a step closer, he finds her smell intoxicating, he's fighting the urge to twirl her around and kiss her hard right then and there

Caroline was biting her lip as she felt Klaus' fingers on her bare back. She feels the heavy tension between the two of them. She watched his face through the mirror, taking in the expression he has. When Klaus caught her looking, he stared back at her, the desire present in their eyes

 **"Done"** Klaus whispered huskily as he took a step back

 **"Thank you"** Caroline replied hoarsely

Caroline twirled around, **"You know Enzo and I are only friends"**

Klaus nodded, **"I know"** he answered as he follows her outside the bathroom

She looked at herself in the full-length mirror

 **"You look stunning, love"** Klaus complimented

Caroline turned and smiled at him

 **"And you look dashing, handsome,"** She said as she took a step closer and fixed his tie

Caroline was wearing a midnight blue with misty tulle layers, a sweetheart neckline with diamonds along the sleeves, the color of the gown brings out the color of her eyes and she curled her hair in a soft wavy curl that shows the elegance of the gown.

Klaus smirked as he said, **"But there's something missing"**

 **"What?"** Caroline said, surprised

She was about to turn around to look at herself again when Klaus grabbed her wrist. He placed a bracelet on it

Caroline gasped, **"That's ..."**

Klaus grinned, **"I do hope you're not going to throw it again, sweetheart"**

Caroline beamed at him as she touched the diamond bracelet that she threw at the Mikaelson ball, **"You still have it"**

 **"This was my birthday present to you, my first gift"**

 **"I'll wear this every day from now on..."**

Klaus smiled at her and raised her wrist, he looked at her as he placed a kiss on her inner wrist where the vein straight from the heart is located, Caroline breathe heavily as she watched him, her body tingling with sensation, **"Klaus..."**

Klaus smirked at her, **"You should start calling me Nik, love"**

Caroline, surprised for a second then happily nodded her head, **"Nik"** she tried it out

 **"It sounds arousing coming from you, sweetheart"** Klaus teased

 **"Oh my god!"** Caroline exclaimed as she slapped Klaus' arm, embarrassed

Klaus laughed a bit and held out his arm, **"Shall we?"**

Caroline hooked her arm around his, **"Let's go!"**

 **"There you are!"** Rebekah approached them as they were about to enter the hallway where the stairs are located, **"What took you so long?!"**

Klaus and Caroline looked at each other, guilty for their tardiness

Rebekah, disgusted, turned to Klaus **"Really Nik? You can't restrain yourself to do it after the ball?"**

 **"What are you-"** Caroline argued but Rebekah raised her hand, **"I don't need to hear the details, thank you very much"**

Klaus smirked, **"What can I say? Caroline's just hard to resist"** Caroline, horrified and her mouth agape, looked at Klaus

 **"EW!"** Rebekah commented and made a face, **"Come on, 'Lijah's going to have the speech!"** as she urged the two to walk faster

Kol, Katherine, and Elijah were in the middle of the stairs as the three of them descended. Klaus and Caroline stopped a step ahead of Elijah's while Rebekah settled herself in between the steps of Kol and Elijah. Enzo and Kai occupied the bottom part of the stairs, not really on the spotlight

 **"I need to go down, your family is the only ones who should be here"** Caroline whispered as she unhooked her arm from Klaus but Klaus clasped their hands together instead, **"Stay love. You belong here"**

Kol turned to Katherine who was beside him, **"You're supposed to go down"**

Katherine shrugged, **"Care's staying here so I'm staying too"**

 **"Caroline's with Nik and who are you with?"** Kol teased

Katherine took a glance at Elijah and flipped her hair, **"My beauty deserves the spotlight"**

Kol rolled his eyes at her statement, **"Conceited bitch"**

Katherine, smug, **"I know"**

Diego, one of the vampires of the french quarter, enjoyed his self with the drinks that are offered in this ball. Vampires were interacting with one another, happy that they had the time to unwind

A clicking sound of glasses was heard throughout the venue

 **"Everyone, may I have your attention?"** Elijah Mikaelson announced

Everyone turned to Elijah's location and saw him in the middle of the stairs with the rest of the family, accompanied by two other girls

Diego always wondered who those two girls were. The moment they set foot in the city. They were both beautiful and pretty hot. Some vampires even talk about hitting on them but the moment we realized that they were acquainted with the Originals, we all stayed clear. All we can do is watch them from a far and observe

The family was pretty protective about them, talking only a little about them, so we all wondered just who they really are. The story that says the blonde was a newly turned vampire by Kol, we realized it was a cover up. And that intrigues us a lot more and questions start to pile up but all our questions were answered the moment we saw Klaus, the hybrid, flashed towards the blonde that was carried by her friend during the war. We saw Klaus panicked and fed her with his blood straight from the vein. Ideas were forming in our heads at that time

And it was confirmed the time Klaus made a public gesture for the girl. We always thought it was Cami that Klaus cares for but this girl, Caroline, she's the one that holds his affections. We realized how blind we all are thinking that it was Cami when the moment Caroline arrived, Cami became irrelevant. We saw the change of behavior of the Originals towards her

Diego assumes that she's a powerful one since she's close to the Originals and her friends stopped the witch that led the war. Diego might not know about her past but he does know that she will always be one of the priorities in the Original family and that must mean, to them too

 **"It is our honor to throw a celebration for the victory we just achieved. This gathering is a sign that, we, the French Quarter and New Orlean's vampires are united, to fight for our kind and protect one another"** Elijah's voice was the only thing that can be heard

 **"My family and I are grateful for your loyalty and I hope, when a new problem arises, we stay together and united as we all are now. Enjoy the rest of the evening"** Elijah ended his speech

 **"Wow"** Davina awed as she looked around the place

The place was decorated beautifully, different color of fairy lights was hanging above the place, bright colors were used in the cloth decorations as well there were crystals placed around the area. The buffet table was located near the stairs. At the center was the orchestra, playing jazz songs that could make the area look livelier. Everyone was wearing their gowns and tux as they all stood all around the place and interact with one another.

 **"Amazing right?"** Joshua added

 **"The Mikaelsons doesn't do anything halfway"** Marcel smirked

 **"And you're absolutely right about that Marcel,"** Kol said as he approached the group

 **"Kol"** Marcel greeted him

Kol grinned at them and turned to Davina, **"You look lovely, lass"**

Marcel stepped forward, **"Kol"**

Kol raised his hand up since he's holding a drink in the other, **"Just complimenting, mate. No need to get your knickers in twist"**

 **"Awesome party"** Joshua intervened

Kol waved off, **"Yeah, the girls are the ones who organized this one. Rebekah convinced Elijah to do this victory ball and all"**

 **"And an introduction"** Marcel stated, giving Kol a knowing look

Kol smirked, **"You saw right through it huh"** and raised his glass

 **"Introduction to what?"** Davina asked, curious

 **"Don't you think word will spread out after this?"** Marcel voiced out **"Some might come after her"**

Kol narrowed his eyes, **"And we will protect her at all cost"**

Marcel was astounded to hear Kol's firm statement

 **"Are you really sure that this is the right time? After all Klaus' efforts to hide her identity?"**

Kol shrugged, **"Klaus already exposed her during the war and it was made clear at Rousseau's. This is just a formal introduction Marcellus. We are just imposing a warning to those that have plans to harm our dearest, they will face the wrath of the Mikaelsons"**

 **"You all care for her"** Marcel stated

 **"It was just Nik at first but we grew fonder of her each new day"** Kol responded with a little smile

 **"Stop ignoring me, who's being introduced?"** Davina asked

 **"Caroline"** Marcel answered and tilts his head towards Caroline's location

 **"Uh-oh. those three together... trouble"** Josh said

The other three turned to look who he was indicating to

Kol smirked, **"Well, well, looks like your friend really loves to make a scene, if you excuse me, I'll like to join the fun"** and left

Davina was about to follow him when Marcel stopped her, **"Don't D"**

 **"They might harm Cami"** Davina argued

 **"I don't think they will do that not unless if Cami will do anything rash"**

 **"But Cami is still not doing well with her jealousy. She still thinks that Klaus likes her"** Josh stated

Marcel shook his head, **"Then she better be ready to be disappointed"**

 **"Look who's glaring daggers at our Carebear, Bekah,"** Katherine said as she step beside Camille

 **"Disappointed to know that you're not the one who's with my brother, dear?"** Rebekah added as she steps the other side

 **"That should be me in her place right now"** Camille declared holding her head high. Rebekah and Katherine looked at one another and laughed

 **"Oh honey, I thought Klaus already made it clear for you,"** Katherine said

 **"And here I thought you're a smart one, Camille. You should be able to take a hint by now"** Rebekah prompted

 **"Ladies..."** Kol greeted as he approached them, grinning, **"Why don't we take this in a far corner of this room so that sweet Caroline won't ruin our fun?"**

They dragged Camille to the far corner of the room and also to the quietest place

 **"Who invited you here? I was the one organizing the guest list. I'm quite sure your name was not there!"** Rebekah hissed

 **"I convinced Josh to bring me as a plus one"** Camille smirked

 **"What are you trying to achieve here, Camille"** Katherine sneered

 **"I have the right to be here, being held captive twice for being Klaus' object of affections!"**

 **"You're delusional, lady. Nik already made it clear that he doesn't like you"** Kol stated

 **"He's just confused! Let me talk to him and I know he will leave that Caroline for me!"** Camille countered

 **"You poor thing, Are you really that blind?"** Rebekah scoffed

 **"I brought out Klaus' humanity!"** Camille insisted

 **"News flash baby, Klaus' humanity was already brought out long before he met you"** Katherine pointed out

 **"You see, darling, before we came back here, New Orleans, we were at Mystic Falls where we met Caroline and my brother is quite smitten with her but Caroline was already spoken for and still, that didn't stop my dear old brother to pursuing her"** Kol recalled

 **"He did various unexpected things for her even sparing a life for her sake,"** Rebekah said and saw Camille's eyes widened

Kol grinned, **"Seeing your reaction, you must've known that Nik's not really the type who spares life especially to the ones who wronged him"**

 **"Let's make it clear for her already, I'm getting bored"** Katherine huffed

 **"You were nothing but a mere substitute, Camille"** Kol stated

 **"Nik might have talked to you about certain things but he doesn't like you"** Rebekah seconded

 **"So if you ever try to do something to ruin Caroline and Klaus, you have to face our wrath and just to tell you, we love getting even"** Katherine threatened

The three gave Camille an intense glare, frightening her, even her brave mask was starting to disappear

 **"Hey, what are you guys doing?"** Kai greeted and quickly grabbed Camille's arm

 **"Damn, human!"** Kai, disappointed, let go of Camille

Camille, backed away, fear in her eyes

 **"Oh, we were just telling Camille here some stuff"** Rebekah answered. smirking

Kai raised an eyebrow, **"Stuff?"** and looks at Camille, **"Enemy?"**

 **"Not really, just like you said, she's just a mere human, nothing special"** Rebekah sneered

 **"How can you all say that to me?! I made Klaus see the goodness in him! Why are you defending that... that slut?!"** Camille raged

Everyone sobered and narrowed their eyes. They took a step closer to Camille

 **"You better shut your mouth bitch. Caroline's way above of being a slut. You don't have the right to insult her"** Rebekah warned

 **"We were not pleased with the scene you made at the Rousseau's way back but we let it go because Caroline doesn't want any trouble. Don't think we'll let you pass again"** Katherine added

 **"You were nothing but a cover up to Caroline's existence, Camille. Nik wasn't inclined to the thought of letting people know about her identity especially when he's not with her. That's why you exist, lass. You were just a diversion to get all the threats up in your head rather than to our sweet Caroline, who Nik promised to let her enjoy her life without dealing with his enemies"** Kol informed

 **"Like I said, you're a smart one, right? So you should know what we're trying to imply here"** Rebekah drawled

Camille took a step back and found herself bumping into a lean chest, she turned her head

 **"Hello there, darling, I just heard you insulting my best friend, you know what you're risking, right?"** Enzo sneered, fangs showing

Camille gasped, **"You know, Cami was it? I think you should run along now because these guys"** Kai pointed at the four deadly vampires around them, **"Are such vile species, and I, just with my two fingers, can inflict pain in you"** Kai said, smiling maliciously

 **"And oh, Camille sweetie, try to avoid doing anything stupid because we can always compel you to do something for us -like anything at all, just to give you your punishment"** Katherine threatened

Camille, finally scared, walked away from the group in such a haste that she didn't notice Marcel in front of her, not until he grabbed her

 **"I already warned you, Camille, Now as your friend, I advise you to stop pinning over Klaus since you already have a target in your head, one wrong move and 'poof' you're out"** Marcel advised

Camille turned to look where Klaus was, she saw him, with Caroline, laughing with the guests, completely unaware of the situation that she just had experience, completely unconcerned about her, his focus was just on the girl on his arms, looking contented and happy

 **"Look Cami, I know I said certain things to you before like how Klaus must have value you but I'm sorry to say, I was wrong"** Marcel started, he took a glance to Klaus' location, **"I just never saw him with her, up until the moment she arrived"**

 **"She's precious to him, to his family"** Camille sighed

 **"Precious might be an understatement Cami, she's far beyond that"** Marcel implied

Camille feels pathetic, she always thought that she was the girl that Klaus values a lot. She was the one who he cares the most then _she_ came along, in a snap, she became invisible to Klaus. She feels stupid! She's an adult already but she acted like a teenage girl who got her possession stolen when all along it was never hers. God! what a humiliation

 **"I should have handled this better. Jealousy is such a cruel thing, it makes you do things without rationally thinking"** Camille thought as she walked away from the venue

 **"Elijah?"**

Elijah, standing in the balcony, turned around, **"Caroline"**

Caroline walked inside the balcony and sat on the bench, **"What are you doing here?"**

Elijah looked downed and swirled his glass of wine, **"Just trying to get some fresh air"**

Caroline giggled and Elijah turned to her, confused, **"I just thought you were someone who doesn't want to leave their guests unattended"**

Elijah chuckled, **"You're quite right but this time, I just had the urge for fresh air"** he sat beside Caroline, **"I have matters to think about"**

 **"Matters? like Katherine?"** Caroline said, giving Elijah a knowing look, Elijah smiled a little, **"Some about her and others about the city"**

 **"She was actually being sincere when she said she wants to prove her feelings for you,"** Caroline said, softly

Elijah nodded his head and replied quietly **"I know"**

 **"Then why are you still hesitant?"**

 **"Too many things happened between us, Caroline, Too many betrayals, manipulations, and scars"**

Caroline gave out a thoughtful look, **"If you ask me, Nik and I have those too but not that many as you and Katherine have yet still I'm here, with your brother"**

 **"How did you get over those?"** Elijah asked

 **"I realized that both of us made a choice for the thought of doing the right thing, both of us were at fault at some point but that justifies that we're not perfect right? We make mistakes and suffer the consequences but there's no harm to try and right our wrongs or make an effort to make it up from those mistakes"**

 **"And I think that Katherine is trying to do the latter in her own way"** Caroline winked

Elijah chuckled at her action, **"Where's Niklaus?"**

 **"Nik's entertaining some of the guests, I just sneaked out to breathe a bit"** Caroline grinned and stood up

 **"So, it's Nik now huh?"** Elijah teased

Caroline blushed, **"He told me to call him that from now on"**

Elijah smiled at her sincerely, **"I was wondering when he'll ask you to call him that, only those dearest to him calls him that before, just the family"**

Caroline blushed harder

 **"Thank you for giving Nik a chance, Caroline. I'm forever grateful"** Elijah thanked

Caroline shook her head, **"Don't be. Don;t make it sound like you owe me anything, Elijah. I love where I am right now.."** Caroline smiled, **"It feels like I'm home"**

Elijah smiled at her words, **"You know, it's nice to watch someone else handling Niklaus' mood swings"**

Caroline sighed, **"I wondered how you survived for a thousand years with that"**

They laughed

 **"I must go back inside before your brother turns into a three-year-old boy throwing tantrums"** Caroline joked, Elijah chuckled, **"You might as well go now before this ball turns into a bloodbath"**

Caroline was about to go, **"Oh Elijah, It's not a crime to lower your guards down even a little and let other people in, Nik did"** and with that, she left

Elijah looked up the sky **"Yeah. Maybe it's about time I do that too"**

~~~~~ BECOMING A PRIORITY ~~~~~

A/N: That's chapter 10 guys!:)

I was actually planning on having a double update here but I'm still not finished with the next chapter so I posted this ahead:)

I hope you enjoyed reading this one!:)

This story will be ending soon though, I think there are less than 5 chapters left:)

So yeah,

Comments? Suggestions?

Favorite, Follow, Review:)

xoxo


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPETR XI

~~~~~~~~~ BECOMING A PRIORITY ~~~~~~

After the victory celebration, everything was going smoothly in New Orleans though there are still some misunderstandings with the witches, it was something they can handle

Caroline was even surprised to see Hayley, she suddenly turned up at the door of the compound together with other people, claiming they were werewolves from the bayou

 _ **"Weren't you all cursed?"**_ _Marcel asked the werewolves_

 _ **"We were when suddenly a few nights ago during the full moon, the curse was broken"**_ _Jackson, the alpha, informed_

 _ **"How?"**_ _Elijah asked_

 _ **"i think it's because the witch Celeste was finally killed. She was the one who placed the curse in the first place"**_ _Hayley said_

 _ **"Celeste was killed few nights prior to the full moon"**_ _Klaus declared_

 _ **"It was a lunar curse, It is based on the moon"**_ _Jackson explained_

 _ **"Then what are you doing here? Are you all trying to declare a war against us?"**_ _Marcel accused_

 _ **"No, we're here for a peace treaty. We want to live here, in New Orleans, in peace. We just got out from a curse, we're not looking for any trouble"**_ _Jackson elaborated_

 _ **"That's funny!"**_ _Klaus growled_ _ **"How can we be assured that you lot are not plotting against us behind our backs? You, werewolves, hate vampires"**_

 _ **"That was before we were cursed, believe me, we just want to live our lives in peace"**_ _Jackson said_

 _ **"Very well"**_ _Elijah said_

 _ **"Elijah!"**_ _Klaus raged but Elijah held up his hand and ignored Klaus,_ _ **"Is this all your pack?"**_

 _Jackson shook his head,_ _ **"Some are staying at the bayou. Others are..."**_

 _ **"Look at that! A minute has just passed about you lot wanting peace but then you are saying there are others plotting to kill us!"**_ _Klaus smirked_

 _ **"Niklaus!"**_ _Elijah chastised_

 _ **"Can someone please explain to me what is she doing here?"**_ _Caroline hissed and points at Hayley who replied,_ _ **"I'm part of this pack"**_

 _ **"She's betrothed to me"**_ _Jackson said_

 _Caroline's eye widened,_ _ **"Seriously?! Betrothed?!"**_

 _ **"Look Caroline, I know we had our history together and did some terrible things to your friends-"**_

 _ **"You snapped my neck!"**_ _Caroline inserted, rage_

 _ **"And I'm sorry for that, I was just helping Shane because he knows something about my heritage"**_

 _Caroline was still glaring at Hayley,_ _ **"So are you saying that you and your pack are being completely honest about living in peace with us?"**_

 _ **"Yes"**_ _Hayley answered,_ _ **"Though we do have a tiny problem"**_

 _ **"And what is that?"**_ _Elijah inquired_

 _ **"The rebellious wolves are planning to take down your family, vampires and witches"**_ _Hayley responded_

 _ **"And we all know another war will ensure if we don't stop them right away"**_ _Jackson informed_

 _ **"And how are they planning on taking down my family?"**_ _Klaus questioned_

 _Jackson turned to Caroline,_ _ **"Her"**_

 _Klaus' jaw clenched as well as his fists_

 _ **"Words are spreading out about Caroline's existence"**_ _Hayley said_

 _Caroline groaned,_ _ **"And here I thought I was already safe"**_

 _Klaus gritted his teeth and took a step closer to Jackson,_ _ **"Give me your word about helping us taking down the people who will harm us then I will grant your wish to live in peace"**_

 _After Hayley's pack agreed with the conditions, they left the compound and everyone gathered at the living room. The others were filled in by the situation_

 _ **"This place just won't calm down!"**_ _Rebekah complained_

 _ **"What do you expect from the city that is full of supernaturals?!"**_ _Marcel snapped_

 _ **"Spare us with your lovers' spat! We have more important matters to discuss!"**_ _Klaus boomed around the place_

 _ **"EW"**_ _Rebekah reacted, disgusted_

 _ **"I have to remind you, darling sister, you did have a thing with Marcel before"**_ _Kol smirked and clicked his drink to Katherine's, who was also smirking,_ _ **"Bekah here is so bent on showing how she's not into you anymore, Marcel. I'm starting to believe it's the opposite"**_

 _Rebekah, appalled,_ _ **"It's not!"**_

 _Marcel grinned,_ _ **"Being defensive huh"**_

 _ **"KATHERINEEEE!"**_ _Rebekah whined_

 _ **"Let's stop discussing this subject. We have far more pressing matters to attend to"**_ _Elijah intervened_

 _ **"If I suggest something Elijah, I think we place gorgeous to somewhere safe first since the enemies are targeting her as a leverage" Enzo suggested**_

 _ **"That would be the best strategy right now"**_ _Elijah agreed_

 _ **"And where will you place me?"**_ _Caroline demanded_

 _ **"Far away from here, love."**_ _Klaus finished. Caroline was about to argue when Klaus cut her off,_ _ **"No, we're in a hurry to stop these wolves, we can't entertain your protests. You need to be somewhere safe, immediately"**_

 _Everyone was expecting a fight between the two since they witnessed this kind of argument before but they were surprised to see that Caroline sighed instead,_ _ **"Fine, let's have your way"**_

 _Even Klaus was surprised,_ _ **"Are you alright, love?"**_

 _Caroline glared at him,_ _ **"What? Just because I didn't argue with your decision, you think that I'm not alright?!"**_

 _ **"No,"**_ _Klaus answered quickly,_ _ **"I just..."**_ _but decided to not continue his statement, leaving his confusion to her actions at bay,_ _ **"So it's settled... Elijah"**_ _giving the reigns to Elijah_

 _ **"Since I'm not in the front line of this plan, I'll start packing"**_ _Caroline announced and walked towards her room_

 _Everyone turned to Klaus, giving him a questioning look,_ _ **"Don't look at me. I don't know why she's like that"**_ _Klaus grumbled_

 _Rebekah rolled her eyes,_ _ **"Well if Care's going away then I should accompany her. I don't want to get involve in this one"**_

 _ **"Me too. Werewolves... no thanks."**_ _Katherine scrunched her nose_

 _ **"Good then you'll be on guard duty"**_ _Klaus said_

 _Katherine and Rebekah rolled their eyes_

 _ **"Just think about this as something you girls are having an adventure"**_ _Elijah interrupte_ _ **d, "You can go wherever you want. Just far away from the city"**_

 _Rebekah's eyes sparkled,_ _ **"Really? Anywhere?"**_

 _ **"Can we go somewhere in Europe?"**_ _Katherine quipped_

 _ **"Europe sounds fun! We'll be packing now!"**_ _Rebekah squealed_

 _ **"Don't take her to Paris or Rome, Rebekah! Those places are forbidden!"**_ _Klaus drawled after to the excited Rebekah and Katherine_

 _The departure_

 _ **"Are you sure you lot don't want to join us?"**_ _Rebekah asked_

 _ **"Klaus and Elijah can handle this problem"**_ _Katherine mentioned_

 _ **"Don't you want to travel?"**_ _Caroline asked, she was standing beside Klaus, who was holding her waist_

 _ **"There are werewolves. It's more physical and more bloodshed"**_ _Kol grinned_

 _ **"I've been trapped in a basement for so long, gorgeous. I need to feel my vampirism again, at least now it's for a good cause"**_ _Enzo winked_

 _The rest turned to Kai,_ _ **"Trapped in a prison world, got my revenge, now I want to see my full potential"**_ _Kai shrugged_

 _Caroline rolled her eyes and looked at Klaus,_ _ **"Are you sure you don't want me here?"**_

 _Klaus sighed,_ _ **"We discussed about this already"**_

 _ **"I know. for my safety. got it"**_ _Caroline replied_

 _ **"It won't take long, sweetheart"**_ _Klaus said_

 _Caroline exhaled,_ _ **"Okay"**_

 _ **"Care let's go! We have a plane to catch!"**_ _Rebekah called_

 _ **"Why can't we just use your family's private jet?"**_ _Katherine complained_

 _ **"Because Caroline insisted on flying like the ordinary people"**_ _Elijah took the responsibility to answer_

 _ **"Whatever"**_ _Katherine grumbled_

 _ **"Take care, love"**_ _Klaus whispered as he kissed Caroline's forehead. Caroline bit her lip, refraining herself from saying anything besides_ _ **"Bye"**_

And that's why she's here in London with Katherine and Rebekah, shopping all around the place, enjoying their selves with the new place

 **"I'm surprised that you actually agreed with this Carebear"** Katherine started

 **"Yeah, I thought Nik will have to kidnap you and place you in a plane unconscious to get you far away from New Orleans"** Rebekah piped in

Caroline shrugged, **"I just don't want to be involved in another fight again, we just got over with the Celeste problem"**

 **"That's normal, Blondie. Enemies keep on popping especially in the Mikaelson family"** Katherine casually said

Rebekah nodded her head, **"Nik specifically made tons of enemies for the past thousand years"**

Caroline sighed, **"Let's just enjoy this vacation of ours, okay?"**

Rebekah and Katherine gave each other a knowing glance but nodded instead and followed Caroline's lead

Caroline just went out for an errand and came back and was welcomed by

 **"SURPRISE!"** Katherine and Rebekah yelled

Caroline, astonished, **"What's this?"** She looked around their apartment, there were pastel balloons hanging around and various foods and alchoholic drinks at the center of the table, sleeping bags were surrounding it and lots of pillows

 **"We decided to throw a typical slumber party"** Rebekah declared

 **"Just the three of us though"** Katherine quipped

Caroline looked at them, skeptical

 **"Come on Care! I longed to experience this and I want to try it. Can we?"** Rebekah pouted

 **"And you're the only one out of the three of us to experience this kind of thing so you'll be the one leading us"** Katherine tutted

 **"Aren't we too old for this?"** Caroline asked

 **"Of course not!"** Katherine and Rebekah responded

 **"We can polish each other's nails, play truth or dare and share each other's secrets"** Rebekah ranted

 **"Please agree or else this bitch won't shut up"** Katherine pleaded

Caroline laughed at her, **"Alright, let me change first"**

 **"Your pajamas Care!"** Katherine called as she threw the clothing to Caroline

So, they has their slumber party orientation with the courtesy of Caroline, they started doing it, nail polish, movie marathons and playing truth or dare with alchohol involve. They even stated to plan out their own traditions when they have another slumber party. When everything was going so well and they are all a bit tipsy from the drinks, they started sharing their own experiences in life, the fun and sad, their worries and fears, everything that they tried to hide away

 **"It's your turn Carebear. We've been ranting about everything and you're just there, listening and commenting. Come on! Give us some juicy stuffs!"** Katherine dared

 **"I have nothing to share that I think you guys haven't experienced. You know since you're old and..."** Caroline replied

Rebekah rolled her eyes, **"Then at least tell us what's troubling you these past few days!"**

Katherine points at Caroline, **"Don't dare try to deny it, we can see it from a mile away, this got to do with Klaus"**

Rebekah groaned, **"I just hope my brother didn't mess up already. It's too early!"**

 **"Hey! Give your brother a bit more credit! We're actually fine!"** Caroline insisted

 **"Then what's your problem?"** Katherine snorted

 **"Just immature stuff, you know, nothing important"** Caroline mumbled

 **"So? Just spit it out then. You do know we don't care if it's childish and all, we'll still be frank and sarcastic to whatever you say"** Rebekah rebutted

Katherine nodded in agreement, **"And here i thought we're getting closer to what we call best friends"**

Caroline sighed, **"You two just won't give up, do you?"**

The other two shook their heads in reply

 **"Okay, so here's the thing, I fancy your brother"** Caroline started, looking at Rebekah who just raised an eyebrow

 **"I love Nik"** Caroline stated again

The remaining two still look unperturbed, still waiting for her to continue, Caroline groaned, **"That's it!"**

The two girls gave her a perplexed look, **"Sweetie, we're aware of that"** Katherine pointed out

 **"Yeah, like your actions towards Nik doesn't make it obvious already"** Rebekah scoffed

 **"And besides, I bet you are getting some already"** Katherine winked, **"Staying in one room and all"**

Caroline bit her lip and flushed which made Rebekah and Katherine raised their eyebrows **"Why are you looking like that?"** Rebekah questioned

 **"We... we still didn't..do ..it"** Caroline stammered

 **"WHAT?!"** Katherine and Rebekah outraged, eyes widened for a while then their looks turned into something that they are interested to gossip this topic

 **"Geez, you two seem unfazed when I told you I love Nik but when I told you that we haven't done it, you two expressed like you won a lottery!"** Caroline complained

Katherine and Rebekah laughed at her

 **"It's just unbelievable Care! I.. I just can't believe it... knowing my brother.."** Rebekah bewildered

 **"I don't need to know about his past dalliances with other women, thank you very much"** Caroline grumbled, **"We planned to take it slow"**

Katherine snorted, **"And here I thought the sexual desires were already satisfied"**

Caroline groaned in frustration, **"I can't believe we're talking about this right now!"**

 **"If I think about it, it's because of you why you and Nik are not getting on with it.. because I know Nik will never be the one to offer the option of taking it slow"** Rebekah said

 **"What's stopping you anyway?"** Katherine asked

 **"He still haven't said that he loves me"** Caroline stated

Silence

 **"You're kidding, right?"** Rebekah replied

Katherine chuckled, **"Oh Carebear, you'll be waiting for a long time if you're waiting for that kind of sign! Klaus will never say that... at least not outloud"**

 **"Have you told him what you feel?"** Rebekah asked

Caroline was glaring daggers at Katherine because of her statement, shook her head to Rebekah's question, **"I was waiting for him to say it first"**

 **"Why? My brother doesn't like to talk about his feelings Care, you, of all people, should know that already"** Rebekah stated

Caroline brushed her hair in frustration, **"I know, it's just that... I want reassurance and... and I want it to be special when I gave him everything... I mean... you get the point"**

Katherine rolled her eyes, **"Yes, we got it but we're still talking about Klaus here, Care. Even though he doesn't say it, his actions will prove it. God! I can't believe I'm explaining this on behalf of him!"** Katherine scoffed, **"I mean, come on! Don't you see it? Just jump at him and satisfy your needs already!"**

 **"Really Kat? Jump?"** Rebekah replied, dryly

Katherine shrugged, **"That's what I always do. pleasure first, words later"**

Rebekah looked at her, disgusted, **"I hope you're not talking about my brother"**

Katherine just winked at her

Rebekah rolled her eyes, **"Whatever. The bitch still got a point, darling. Nik's actions will say it. He's not good with words"**

Caroline mumbled softly, **"I know"**

 **"So this is why you easily agreed with this vacation?"** Katherine teased

Caroline glared at her, **"The discussion about this subject ends here"**

Katherine pouted, **"You're no fun"**

 **"Don't let Kol know any of this, okay? Or anyone. I'm sure if Kol gets a word of this, he'll tease Nik then all hell break loose"** Caroline announced

Rebekah snickered, **"Even I never saw it coming, both of you acted like you got laid every night"**

Caroline moaned, **"Can we drop this already?"**

After a bit more of teasing and glares exchanged, they all talk about their encounters in Mystic Falls

 **"I actually planned on apologizing about turning you blondie but then again, I'm not feeling guilty. you're doing so well being a vampire than being human"** Katherine opened up

Caroline rolled her eyes, **"I'm not thanking you since I don't like the way you killed me"**

 **"Well, maybe smothering with a pillow was a bit dramatic but hey, I want it to be classy!"**

 **"I did not meet the human Caroline"** Rebekah wondered

 **"Ugh, you'll hate me Beks! I'm a class A neurotic bitch during my human days. I annoy people and I'm shallow. I want to be the best in everything and beat Elena"** Caroline waved off

Rebekah shrugged, **"Most of us, girls, are like that Care. We want to be on top"**

Caroline frowned at Rebekah's statement, **"Well, those are the reasons why people doesn't like me back then"**

 **"Speaking of, I forgot to tell you about Matt"** Rebekah stated

 **"What about Matty blue blue?"** Katherine grinned

Rebekah rolled her eyes at Katherine's attempt to annoy her, **"He was actually in New Orleans few days ago"**

 **"What?!"** Caroline exclaimed, **"And you didn't tell me?!"**

 **"He told me not to!"** Rebekah countered

Caroline exhaled, **"Why?"**

 **"He was asking about how you were doing and I told him about your condition here and said he wanted to see you so when he arrived, I was about to call you but then he cut me off. He just observed you from a far and everyone was hanging at the Rousseaus' that time. He just doesn't want to disturb you Care"**

 **"Does he know about Nik?"** Caroline asked, nervously

Rebekah smiled and nodded, **"He said that if you're happy, that's all that matters. He also extended his thanks to the family for helping you"**

 **"Aww.. Matty is so sweet"** Katherine commented, **"I wonder how he is in bed"**

Rebekah threw her a pillow, **"Shut up, Kat!"**

Katherine smirked, **"Ohhh.. still have a crush on the human huh"**

Rebekah blushed, **"We're just friends!**

 **"Did he say anything about the others?"** Caroline asked

Rebekah shrugged as she tried to recall, **"Nothing and i never bothered to ask"**

 **"Why bother? It's not like we care for those fools"** Katherine snarked

Caroline rolled her eyes and decided to not say anything because she knows how much they despise her other friends and Caroline can't honestly blame them, they do have enough reasons to hate them

 **"So Kat, Nik finally granted you your freedom, what are you going to do about it?"** Caroline asked

 **"Enjoy it"** Katherine smirked, **"Travel and finally have some fun without looking over my shoulder. And this is all thanks to you Carebear!"** Katherine raised her glass

 **"And my brother?"** Rebekah inquired

 **"I tried proving him my feelings"** Katherine said, dryly **"I think he'll be the one chasing me now"**

Rebekah snorted, **"You two are idiots, always chase each other like cats and dogs"**

Katherine narrowed her eyes, **"Drop it, Original Barbie"**

 **"Or else what?"** Rebekah challenged

 **"Hey! No catfights during sleepovers!"** Caroline chastised

 **"She started it!"** Rebekah and Katherine point at one another

 **"And now end it"** Caroline finished, **"I'm tired from shopping all day. I can't be the referee between the two of you now"**

 **"I can't believe Klaus didn't let us go to Paris! I buy my heels there!"** Katherine whined

 **"And Rome! I buy my jewelries there!"** Rebekah agreed

Caroline just continued drinking since she has nothing to say because she's never been those places before. She realized the two girls were looking at her, deadpanned

 **"This got something to do with you, right?"** Katherine glared

 **"What did you say to Nik that he didn't allow us to go to Paris or Rome?"** Rebekah added, glaring

Caroline looked at them indignantly, **"What?! No! I never told him anything!"**

 **"Then whyyyyy?"** Rebekah and Katherine whined

 **"Maybe he doesn't want you to use up all his cards"** Caroline sassed

 _ **"I'll take you... wherever you want... Rome, Paris... Tokyo"**_

Caroline blinked a few times when she suddenly remembered that memory and she moaned, **"Oh you've got to be kidding me!"**

Rebekah and Katherine perked up to her outburst

Caroline scratched her hair and sighed, **"He didn't allow us to go there because he wants to be the one who will take me there"**

The two girls stared at her, blankly then grinned at her teasingly

 **"The hybrid's sweetness is adorable yet sickening"** Katherine commented

 **"I don't know if I find this information lovely or annoying"** Rebekah grudged

But the smirks of the two tells Caroline that they will never let this go

~~~~~ BECOMING A PRIORITY ~~~~~~~~

 **"Mind if I join you, mate?"**

Klaus was at the bar side of the house, nursing his self with a glass of scotch. He was thinking about the matters taking place in his city and was formulating a plan to resolve the conflict in a fastest way as possible

He was alone up until the moment he heard the footsteps of the approaching vampire, he turned to the vampire who asked and shrugged, **"If you insist"** and continue drinking his scotch

The said vampire nodded and move his way towards the bar, settling his self a seat away from Klaus. He grabbed a bottle of bourbon and poured his self a drink

Klaus was just drinking as his companion was busy. Klaus can still see what the other was doing and also can see that he keeps on taking glances at him like he was debating whether to open a conversation or not

Klaus, pleased, that his companion was still a bit frightened of him despite seeing him around Caroline. Klaus took a moment to gather his thoughts if this companion can help him with Caroline's weird behavior lately, of course this guy might say something useful since this is Caroline's best friend after all

 **"Spit it out"** Klaus said, not looking at Enzo

Enzo, surprised, **"What?"**

 **"There's something on your mind, right? Tell me"** Klaus said, leveling his voice, not too soft nor too rough

Enzo, shrugged, **"I just want to thank you for helping her during her dark moments"**

Klaus shrugged, not knowing what to reply

Enzo take in the silence before deciding to finally say what he wants to say, **"You know, I've always wondered what kind of person you are. Damon did told me that I'm quite similar to you but gorgeous told me that besides the charming accent, we have nothing in common"**

Klaus raised an eyebrow, **"Did you try to make a move..."**

Enzo thought for a moment which made Klaus gritting his teeth, **"No, well, I did try to tease her just to get an information about you but no, I did not hit on her"**

 **"I expect she told you about my evil doings"** Klaus said, dryly, **"About how I terrorized her town and her friends"**

Enzo laughed, **"No, I think when I met her, she got past that already though she was still a bit sensitive to talk about you, snaps at me every time I tried"**

 **"What did she say?"** Klaus, curious

 **"Nothing much, really. We were drinking outside her house the day before I traveled, when she suddenly asked me a question"** Enzo started

 _ **"Do you think that the world is black and white? That it's only divided with good and evil?"**_ _Caroline asked_

 _ **"I don't think that the world is actually black and white gorgeous. I think it's grey. There's no such thing as completely good or evil. Everyone has their own good and dark sides"**_ _Enzo answered_

 _ **"Is it wrong to feel something for someone who did terrible things to others?"**_ _Caroline asked again, looking at the sky_

 _ **"Each one of us have done something terrible, blondie. Big or small, terrible is still terrible, but we've done it for some reasons, right? Others might say it's not enough but to the person it is enough. You can never tell not until you're in their position, darling"**_ _Enzo replied as he, too, looked at the dark sky above_

 _Caroline stay quiet, thinking about his answer_

 _Enzo knows who she was thinking of when she was asking those questions. She told him snippets about their encounters but not really their story_

 _ **"Do you like him?"**_ _Enzo asked_

 _Caroline sighed,_ _ **"I don't want to"**_

 _ **"But you do?"**_ _Enzo asked, softly_

 _ **"I do"**_

 _Caroline finally admitted out loud to him. Enzo already knows about it but he was glad she admitted it. Enzo smirked at the thought that one day, Caroline will finally stepped out from her gang's judgmental musings about others and keep a firm stand to her own judgments, not wavering for others_

Klaus taken a back by the newfound information, happy that Caroline admitted it to Enzo. Even if Enzo was just her best friend, it still didn't stop Klaus from being a bit jealous about their bond. He feels threatened at times that one day, Caroline will suddenly she feels something for Enzo and leaves him. And with this story, it eased down some of Klaus' worries

 **"A lot of things happened after you left Mystic Falls. Even before we got along, she was always there to help her friends despite being disappointed by their actions once or twice"** Enzo sighed, **"Her loyalty to them was admiring yet irritating"**

Klaus snorted, **"You got that one right"**

 **"She was always looking out for everyone but they never bothered to look out for her in return"** Enzo turned to Klaus, **"From now on, it's going to be different. I know you're the Original Hybrid and the most powerful being but if you ever hurt her..."** Enzo warned, narrowing his eyes

Klaus, amused, **"You dare threatening me?"**

Enzo shrugged, **"I know, I'm no match for you and I can't say I'm not afraid but I think I can make you bleed once or twice"**

Klaus chuckled, **"I like you better than her old friends"**

 **"Caroline's a family. I treat her as my little sister"**

 **"And from what Damon told me, your family is not that horrible than he described"** Enzo mused

 **"We're horrible to enemies"** Klaus mentioned, **"Tearing hearts, inflict lots of pain, draining blood and so on..."**

Enzo shook his head, **"It's nice to see that she's valued here. Putting her first and stuff. Judgment free place"**

 **"I waited long enough for her to give me a chance, I'm not going to lose her because of idiocy"** Klaus replied

Enzo nodded, **"Did you two had a spat? She's acting a bit off, lately"**

Klaus shrugged, **"We didn't, I'm quite curious about that too"**

 **"Well maybe because sweet Caroline's getting sick of you dear brother"** Kol inserted as he both clamped the guys over his arms, **"Drinking without me? Tsk. Tsk"**

 **"What do you want, Kol?"** Klaus drawled

 **"Nothing brother, just trying to get myself a drink"** Kol tutted

 **"Where's Kai?"** Enzo asked

 **"He's with Elijah. They're off to the bayou to investigate and get the place ready for the bloody fight later"** Kol grinned

Indeed they were planning on ending this werewolf problem tonight and make sure that everyone knows not to mess with the Mikaelsons' again. They are going to put up a show that will make the others fear them and come in terms with his rules in his city

Klaus felt Kol pat pat his shoulder, he got lost with his thoughts that he didn't hear what was Kol and Enzo are talking about earlier, **"Trust me Nik, I'm not blind. I think you should do something sweet for Caroline"**

~~~~~ BECOMING A PRIORITY ~~~~~~~~

A/N: wow, It's been so long since I've last updated this fanfiction. I do hope you found this new chapter interesting. Tell me your thoughts about this chapter readers! Review, Favorite, Follow

Hey readers! Who's excited for the last season of The Originals! I can't believe that Klaroline will be reuniting! I can't wait! Just a few more days and we'll see those two together again fellow shippers!


End file.
